End of Days
by Vana1970
Summary: When Ancient tech causes a problem which turns into a disaster for all of Atlantis. who will live and who will perish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - T for violence & threat.**

**Setting; Season 5, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak f****or being a great Beta and friend.**

**It has been a long time since I last wrote for SGA but I have received a lot of emails asking for more with Orla and Ronon and the team. I hope you enjoy.**

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard tried focusing his mind on the cube he held within his hands, turning it over and over. His mouth was set in a grim line of determination, his brow furrowed from the effort, in frustration he began to mutter his annoyance, just not quite loud enough for anyone to hear just how angry he was really getting.

"Sheppard," bellowed McKay. The annoyed physicist watched with just a little glee as his friend leapt in surprise upon hearing his name from the chair he'd been occupying. The Colonel battled to gain his balance and catch the cube at the same time.

"Dammit Rodney, I almost had it!" Sheppard complained, his pout not out of place on a sulky ten-year-old.

"I seriously doubt that, Sheppard. Though you might be able to get into the Guinness Book of Records as the person who took the longest in two galaxies to solve a Rubik's Cube," Rodney rebuked.

Sheppard turned to face his colleague feeling just a little aggrieved, "Hey, play nice Rodney. Besides, Ronon's not had a go yet."

Rodney snorted and snatched the cube away from Sheppard, "Ronon would just shoot it in frustration in about 2 seconds flat."

"You may have a point. So, why are you here, this is _my_ "Sheppard" time."

"I need you to go back to Area 52 with me. You have the gene," Rodney explained.

"I thought I was persona non grata around this stuff, you know the old itchy finger thing?" Sheppard grumbled remembering how Woolsey had sent the scientist Orla Grant deep into the depths of Atlantis' unexplored sub-levels with Lorne and Cadman instead of Sheppard for that very reason. "Why are you going back to the South Pier? I thought everything was classified as dangerous in there?" the Colonel continued.

"You are persona non grata, but Orla is not allowed to go near this stuff, Lorne is off world and Beckett is in surgery so, I'm left with you," McKay replied placing the Rubik's cube on top of the filing cabinet as he moved out of the small office Sheppard had claimed as his sanctuary. "We need to check on a reading, it's a little … worrying."

"Rodney," Sheppard said firmly, "What's worrying? Does Woolsey know about this and do I need to get Ronon?"

"There's a reading showing some residual energy leaking from the South Pier," Rodney nervously explained. "I haven't told Woolsey anything because I don't know what to tell him… yet. If we need anything killed, then you can call Ronon. I… we … need to see if there is any reason to be alarmed. I would send Radek, but he is with Lorne and well … I thought I ought to go myself as Orla shouldn't."

"An energy leak, that can't be good," Sheppard tried not to sound too worried.

"It'll be fine Sheppard, it's a minor leak picked up on a diagnostic report rather the alarm systems warning of disaster, hence why we're going, to avoid a disaster."

"Still sounds bad," Sheppard retorted.

"If it was that bad, we'd be going in hazmat suits. I don't have a death wish you know," Rodney said, jaw jutted firmly forward trying to convince himself as well as Sheppard.

"Okay, but if it's leaking out of the Pier already?" said the Colonel.

"That's why it's been picked up," McKay said with just a hint of irritation to his reply. "It's also why I am not soaking in a hot bath right now."

Sheppard moved out of his office to stand next to McKay. "Come on McKay, let's go see what's leaking."

The two men headed toward the transporter doors.

"Have you placed a bet on the weight yet?" Sheppard asked trying to take his mind off what exactly could be leaking in the South Pier.

"No, I don't gamble without all the math available."

"It's just a little bit of fun Rodney, even Beckett's placed a bet," Sheppard said punching the transporters control panel.

"Does Ronon know?"

"Sure does, banned him from making bets though, you know, insider knowledge and all," Sheppard chuckled.

Rodney rolled his eyes at the Colonel as they exited the transporter. "Down here," he pointed to the left corridor. "Do you think the baby will come out all screaming and slap Beckett?" the physicist chuckled at the weird image he'd created in his head of an angry baby Ronon.

"McKay!" Sheppard admonished quietly, snickering at the image conjured in his mind by Rodney.

"You should take bets on how long it'll be before Ronon teaches it to fire weapons, throw knives and Marines!"

"Knowing Ronon, it will be before it can walk. Anyway, can't see Orla letting Ronon do anything but love the kid. We're here Rodney, after you?"

Rodney began to check the data on the tablet he was holding mumbling as he did. "Leaks no worse than earlier, should be minimal risk." With that Rodney stepped forward and punched in the current password into the doors data panel, unlocking the door. "Sheppard after you, you're head of the military after all."

"I don't have my firearm Rodney, you sure this will be okay, wait a minute, should be minimal?"

"You can't shoot a leak, if there were Wraith or bad guys in Atlantis, its' alarms system would've alerted the gate room and myself. I say minimal because the leak only became noticeable tonight as I said before," McKay explained.

"You never did say why you need someone with the gene with you though?"

"Because if anything activates itself because of the gene and kills you, I'll know not to go in. Called self-preservation Sheppard."

"Can't argue with that." The Colonel muttered stepping forward, he placed his hand on the door handle turning it slowly. He held his breath hoping his luck was at least better than Orla's had been with the devices inside the Pier. As the door opened Sheppard stepped forward gingerly entering the Pier. Nothing happened, with relief he let go of the breath he'd been holding and turned to Rodney. "You can come in now Rodney, nothings killed me."

"Yet Sheppard, yet." McKay replied as he entered the Pier.

"So, what's leaking Rodney and any chance we'll get some super powers?"

"Give me a chance Sheppard. Due to the nature of these devices the Pier had a special concrete lining added to it last year in the hope of blocking anything nasty. The problem is we can't identify what shows up as a possible nasty until it becomes a problem," The scientist explained.

"Does that mean the energy leak could be, I dunno, radiation?" Sheppard blurted out wondering if he'd just ruined his chances of any little John Sheppard's.

"We don't have anything down here nearly as dangerous as gamma radiation Sheppard. That we know of, wait, the leaks from over there, to the left of you." McKay pointed.

"Go take a look McKay, you've got the tablet!"

"Fine." Rodney walked ahead down what could only be described as a supermarket shopping aisle filled rows of Ancient tech. "Got it, Sheppard, it's the case marked AT0311. Looks like alpha radiation markers but can't be, the lining should've stopped the leak". McKay explained not adding his thought of _unless it's been leaking for some time…_

"Alpha radiation? You said nothing down here could give us superpowers. What if it's been leaking for a while?" Sheppard queried.

"Alpha radiation's about as dangerous as an x-ray Sheppard. You're fine so long as you're not pregnant. As I said before the lining should've been more than capable of containing it," Rodney snarked avoiding the question of just how long it could have been leaking.

"Fair enough, but if it's leaking shouldn't we get out of here?" the Colonel remarked.

"For once you might be right, we'll need to come back with Hazmat suits," Rodney declared.

"I'll have you know I've been right more than once Rodney. We need to tell Woolsey about this. Is this a danger to Atlantis main building McKay?" Sheppard asked as they moved back along the aisle towards the Pier's exit.

"Not at the moment," McKay explained as he locked the Pier door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sheppard, McKay and Mr. Woolsey gathered in Woolsey's office above the gate room. "Gentlemen, please take a seat," Woolsey offered as he lowered himself into his chair. "Colonel Sheppard, can you please tell me why you've requested this meeting at such late notice and so late at night. I'm assuming there's a problem?"

"Sir, Rodney asked me to help him investigate an anomaly showing on his diagnostic report..."

"What Sheppard's trying to say is we have an alpha radiation leak, albeit minimal, but a leak nonetheless," Rodney interrupted wanting to get to the point.

"A leak? But there's been no alarm, why didn't Atlantis's systems pick this up?" Woolsey responded sounding mildly alarmed.

"Because it's only minimal and not considered a threat to Atlantis, yet," the physicist replied.

"Dr McKay I believe it was you who requested last year that the South Pier be lined to contain any threats unknown, though I'm still not sure I understand why Atlantean technology on its own isn't good enough at the Pier," Woolsey admitted. "Now, you're saying we have a leak despite this lining?"

"It's a fail-safe, should someone or something disable Atlantis defences then the added lining will help to keep the Pier secure for a while." Rodney explained wearily. "Now we have a leak, I need to run some tests, but my best guess would be that the leak is minimal, it's just built up over time, enough to now be an issue."

"Alpha radiation?" Woolsey added, removing his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, a habit he'd now formed. "Just how dangerous _is _this doctor?"

"Alpha radiation is the same radiation used in x-rays, not life threatening like gamma radiation but not advised for prolonged exposure. If we stop the leak, then there shouldn't be an issue. I'd advise pregnant women or anyone sick avoid the area until it's safe."

"What about that device with the leak, AT0311, what is it McKay?" Sheppard asked.

"Umm." McKay picked up his tablet and began to type furiously. "According to the database, we don't know."

"You don't know?" Woolsey repeated disbelievingly.

"We just haven't gotten around to it yet. There's a lot of technology and only one of me!"

"What does AT0311 stand for Rodney?" Sheppard continued.

"Atlantean Technology number 311. Means it's the 311th piece of tech not yet identified and classified."

Sheppard and Woolsey groaned simultaneously.

"You have technology housed in that Pier we have no idea about?" Woolsey remarked.

"Basically," McKay admitted.

"Rodney, wouldn't it have been more prudent to keep the tech we don't know about away from the tech with the bad juju?" Sheppard remarked.

"Just where exactly do you suggest we keep it Sheppard? Next to the living quarters? Maybe kill a few people accidently? Maybe in the sub-levels of Atlantis, that way if it activates itself it could blow Atlantis up, damage the stabilisers and possibly sink it? It's not like there's a whole lot of storage units for hire here!" the physicist bellowed in frustration. "It's the best place for now, obviously the Ancients knew about the devices. If it was immediately life threatening, then I doubt they'd have kept it."

"Gentlemen, please, we're getting off track." Woolsey placated. "Doctor, can you please run your tests and let me know how we can stop this leak, in the meantime Colonel I suggest you organise a quarantine of the area."

The men nodded in agreement.

"If that's all gentlemen, I will bid you goodnight, I have a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon with my name on it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5, Ronon / OC, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis and Cadman spends her time on duty on Atlantis and The Daedalus.**

**It has been a long time since I last wrote for SGA but I have received a lot of emails asking for more with Orla and Ronon and the team. I hope you enjoy.**

Ronon laid between the furs of his bed, he was restless and trying not to wake Orla, sleep was evading him despite his weariness. The earlier off-world mission was a success but not without its usual hassles. All he'd wanted to do was get back to Orla, everything was changing. It was a good change but he was … scared, no, worried, no … scared and worried? He hadn't admitted any such fears to her, not yet. He gently brushed at the curls of her hair. Slowly and carefully he drew her into his arms, she'd been exhausted. As he fitted himself around her body his right hand gently moved to Orla's stomach. His hand trembled as he softly stroked the slight bump. A child, his child, the child he never thought he would ever have. His breathing became uneven, he fought down the lump in his throat as the emotion of actually becoming a father hit him once again. He buried his face into furs by Orla's head.

Orla's felt Ronon bury his head into the furs, she'd woken at his gentle touch but stayed quiet, she knew sometimes she had to let Ronon decide if he wanted to share how he was feeling. Their life was changing, she was carrying his child. She was happy and knew he was too but the emotion surrounding them was intense. She felt him settle around her once more and she closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her.

* * *

It had started just over five weeks ago, Orla had been working in the science lab with Radek, the diagnostic reports all done, they smiled at each other knowing Rodney McKay would have one less thing to complain about. As she stood up, walking no more than two steps the world swivelled on its' axis causing her to faint, causing Radek to exclaim aloud, "Ach můj bože! "

As Orla began to come around it was to the sound of Radek panicking in Czechoslovakian. "Radek," she groaned. "I'm fine, no breakfast is all, no biggie."

"We must call Carson. He will need to see to you."

"Radek, don't, the last thing I need is to get Carson. I'm fine just a bit light-headed, promise."

"Fine, but we go get you some food, come along or I will get Ronon."

"Oh, that's low Radek," Orla said with a chuckle.

"Yes, but it's working," Radek smiled back offering her a hand up off the floor. "Right, let's get that food," he continued steering his wobbly charge out of the laboratory and toward the mess hall.

As they entered the mess hall Orla let go of Radek's arm, worried the sight of her needing his help to walk would get back to Ronon. "Think of the gossip, I'd better sit down of my own volition," she said half-jokingly.

"Fine, but I will get the food. Here sit down, doesn't matter where we sit."

Radek got a tray and stacked it with sandwiches and pudding cups. "Here we go, make sure you eat the pudding cups, they're full of sugar," he explained, piling more food in front of Orla than even Ronon would choose.

Orla had taken no more than a bite out of her sandwich when she heard rather than saw Ronon Dex bounding into the mess hall.

Ronon easily spotted Orla sitting with Radek, she looked okay. He headed towards her table determined to find out what exactly the Marine he'd been talking to in the corridor had been talking about. Apparently, Orla needed Radek to hold her up on their way to the mess hall? "Orla," Ronon called out. "You okay? Why do you need help to walk?" Ronon turned his head towards the other scientist without waiting for an explanation. "Radek, what happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"Ronon" Orla called. She watched as the huge dreadlocked frame of the ex-runner turned to look at her. "Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about honest. I just didn't eat enough at breakfast. Felt a bit wobbly so Radek brought me here to get some food and now I'm fine. You know if there'd been anything to worry about Radek would've called you."

Ronon felt relief, she was right, if she'd been hurt, he would've been called or at the least Carson would've been with her. "I'm always telling you to eat more!" he grumbled, turning to Radek he brought his huge paw of a hand down onto the scientists' shoulder squeezing it gently. "Thanks."

* * *

A few days later it happened again, only this time Orla had gotten no more than a few steps out of bed. On hearing a thud from their sleeping quarters Ronon strode out of the bathroom to find her unconscious on the floor. He picked her up and gently lowered her back into the furs on their bed. He quickly scanned the room looking for one of their radio's; finding one on the table nearest the door he seized it quickly bringing the radio to life calling for Beckett to attend their quarters.

Sheppard was in the gym instructing the new batch of Marines on how not to get too close to a Wraith feeding hand, he'd handle their initial training. He'd hand them over to Ronon for further training. His earpiece crackled to life, the booming bass voice of Ronon Dex needing medical attention causing concern. Sheppard clicked at the earpiece turning away from the Marines. "Ronon, this is Sheppard. You okay buddy?"

"Sheppard?" the Satedan responded, "I'm fine, it's Orla, she collapsed, again."

"Keep in touch Ronon," Sheppard stated as he ended the conversation. Bringing his earpiece to life once again he called for Carson Beckett the Chief Medical Officer on Atlantis. "Beckett, this is Sheppard, keep me updated on the medical emergency."

"Will do Colonel," was the short but quick response back from Beckett who was currently winging his way out of the infirmary and towards the transporters.

Orla opened her eyes to find Ronon pacing the floor. "Ronon?"

Ronon turned to find Orla awake and confused. "Don't move, you collapsed again, I've called for Beckett."

Orla groaned in embarrassment. She didn't need a doctor. A holiday? Yes. Plenty of sleep? Sure. Ronon back in bed? Yes. But not the Atlantis' CMO. "Tell Carson I'm fine, he'll be annoyed at being called out for nothing more than just tiredness."

"Not tiredness," he grumbled coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "I spent seven years without much sleep and never fainted," he stated very matter-of-factly.

The door chimed, Ronon instantly leapt to his feet, palming the door open and stepping back to allow Beckett access to their room.

"Right lassie, let's take a look at you. Passed out again huh?" Beckett said as he entered the quarters and moved toward the bed. Opening the small black bag he'd brought with him, he sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's get your vitals, first shall we?" Beckett took out a thermometer and put it straight under Orla's tongue silencing any objection. Next, he listened to her heartbeat and then took her blood pressure. "Blood pressure's a little low but otherwise all seems normal and no temperature. When you feel a bit better, I want you to come for a blood panel, you might be harboring a virus."

"Carson, I'm fine …"

"I'll bring her straight in Doc, let her get dressed first," Ronon responded brooking no argument and ignoring Orla's comments.

"Good lad," Carson responded, packing up his instruments. He looked at Orla, "Better to be safe Orla, this is the Pegasus Galaxy."

* * *

The following day Orla was in the laboratory. She'd reluctantly agreed with Ronon that until they'd gotten the results from the blood panel back from Beckett she wouldn't work alone. He'd already gotten Rodney to promise to watch out for her. Orla's tummy rumbled, _hungry again?_ she thought, _I already ate_. She reached for the apple in her lab coat and took a bite.

"Orla, how are we today?" Beckett inquired, causing the scientist to look up in surprise and drop her apple.

"Carson? Ronon?" she began to worry.

"Everything is perfect, just stopping by for a quick chat lass. Rodney, I'm taking Orla for a break, promised Ronon I would look in this morning," the doctor told McKay.

"What? Um, okay but don't keep her long" McKay muttered, although no one was listening.

Beckett took Orla's arm and began to lead her out of the laboratory. "Okay the truth Carson. You don't babysit anyone," She demanded.

"Somewhere a bit more private maybe, away from eyes and ears?" he answered steering her into a waiting transporter.

"Carson?"

"One moment lass, almost there."

"Where?"

"My office, there's a quieter back route, means you don't have to go past the gym" he stonily replied.

"Now I'm really scared," the scientist whispered as they exited the transporter and approached Beckett's office.

"Come in lass." Carson offered as he unlocked the door. "I don't use this office much. I don't want to lug paperwork between here and the infirmary. Sit down. Need anything to drink?" he asked as he sat himself down.

"Vodka?"

Carson chuckled warmly at the request, "I have a medical matter to talk to you about. I wanted to speak to you alone before Ronon finds out."

"Finds out what?"

"How're things between you two? Still happy? Any plans to settle down or are you thinking you may want to return home to Earth sometime?

Orla was starting to panic, too much time with Rodney she thought. "No offense Carson but please get to the point, what's wrong with me because there must be something."

"I wanted to speak to you separately and first because, well, not sure how you're going to react. I mean I think you'll be happy but you never know," Carson looked into his friend's face knowing he was worrying her but unsure how she'd feel about the news and in Atlantis of all places. "Look, there's no way to say this any gentler lassie Orla love, you're about 8 weeks pregnant."

"Not possible, I'm on the pill."

"It's not one hundred percent effective. It's a surprise but is it a good surprise?"

Orla looked in shock at Carson, _can't be_ she thought, _no, no, no, not a baby_. Tears threatened as shock and terror took hold. _Oh god, me, a mother …. I…I…I can't … how? We never talked about this …Would Ronon even want a child? _her thoughts jumbled and raced as one. "A baby?" she uttered.

"Aye, lass, a wee bairn," Beckett gently confirmed.

Carson walked Orla back to hers' and Ronon's quarters, he didn't want her back at work just yet. They'd gone the back route again. Once inside Orla moved on autopilot, pulling at her boots, dropping them where she stood. She wanted to crawl under the furs, her mind was a whirl, she needed to hide until she could think straight. Pulling back the fur she threw herself into the bed letting the comfort she always found there surround her. She didn't hear Carson as he left the quarters or when he said he was going to get Ronon.

* * *

Ronon ran through the corridors of Atlantis, his long strides making light work of the distance. In next to no time he'd reached their quarters, he palmed the door open. Shaken, not from the exertion of running but from the conversation he'd just had with Beckett. He'd explained he'd taken Orla back to their quarters. Said she wasn't sick, but she needed him, and Beckett suggested he go to her. Ronon pulled the middle crystal from their door, locking the door. He stepped further into the room placing the crystal on the nearby table. He could see Orla's curls peeking out from under the fur. "Orla?" Ronon moved to the bed, kicking off his boots and unbuckling his gun. He crouched by the bed and watched as she moved. Her small sob causing him to panic. "Little one?" he whispered peeling back the furs.

Orla felt the cool air hitting her skin, she wanted to pull back the fur and hide. "Ro ...non" She hiccupped. Turning onto her back she looked up trying to make out his shape, but her eyes were quickly filling with tears.

Ronon steeled himself against the sight of her tears hating to see her cry, it made him feel helpless to see her so vulnerable. He dove under the fur, scooping her into his arms letting her cry into his chest as his own worry rose. Clutching her head, he gently lifted her face to his as he watched the tears began to fall, he kissed her face murmuring his love for her.

"I'm sorry." Orla uttered; her voice barely audible. "You didn't, we didn't, I don't know what you want but this is just too much, I …can't," the words began to tumble from her almost incoherently. "What about my family, SG1, Earth, you and me, I … "

"Enough. Hush." Ronon tried to calm her down as his confusion increased. "What's happened, let me know how to fix it?"

Orla looked at Ronon, wiping away her tears hoping to be able gauge his reaction, she needed to know how to go forward. "Ronon, I'm… not ill… I... I'm not sick just … I'm …pregnant."

Ronon looked at the woman in his arms, his mind went into overload, he struggled to catch a breath. "Pregnant? A baby?" he said hoarsely.

Orla nodded.

Ronon was shocked, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move. Until he'd arrived on Atlantis, he hadn't allowed himself to hope his life could ever be anything like a normal life once again. But life together with her was precious, it was just that, his life back. He'd never dreamed one day to hear her say she was pregnant. She was having his child. Eventually, the battle between his mind and body ended, his body won out demanding he breathe, he gasped for air. Unsure of what to say he bent down and covered her mouth with his, drinking deeply from her hoping she would understand the words he couldn't say.

Finally, Ronon pulled back his head, whispering, "A baby? A Baby?" not believing the words she'd used. His eyes glistened with tears that threatened to come. He waited for her to tell him again.

Orla nodded, softly saying "A baby."

As the initial shock began to subside, it occurred to Ronon he'd naturally presumed she'd want the child. A cold fear passed over him as he thought_, what if she didn't want the child? Were her tears not of happiness? He couldn't make her have the child … _He wouldn't let that panic take hold, he had to know, "Are you… okay? I mean, are you happy about this, we never talked about… a family."

"I … don't …know... I'm scared."

Ronon let out an uneasy breath, "What are you scared of?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

She nodded burying her face into his chest, "Do you… want the child?"

Ronon kissed the top of her head and without hesitation answered, "I do, I really do." Not being talkative by nature even he knew they would need to talk, he decided to push her for an answer. "Talk to me?"

Shifting her weight to be able to see him better she tried to find the words to tell him of her fears. "I don't know where to begin. Do I want this baby? Yes, It's our baby!"

Ronon instantly felt a rush of relief hearing her words, she wanted the baby too.

"What's going to happen? You're deemed classified, which makes our baby classified! A secret I can never tell my parents. Never tell them they're grandparents, show them pictures of either of you, show any of my family. I will be stuck with a family in each galaxy but never allowed to let either of you know each other. If I get recalled to Earth what would happen? Would they keep you both from me? What about our life on Atlantis?" Orla continued.

"Honestly, I don't know, but I can promise you with my last breath nobody will ever separate the three of us." _The three of us _he thought, how easily he'd accepted they were now a family, the realization surprised him. "We can work it out, together, doesn't have to be today. As for Earth, your family … we'll need to speak to Woolsey."

She nodded; the initial panic subsiding and instead replaced by general anxiety. "The less people who know about the baby, for now, the better. I want to keep this ours for a while longer."

"Daedalus isn't due to be in Atlantis' orbit for a couple of weeks, that's when Laura's due back on duty so it makes keeping her out of it a bit easier. Jennifer's a doctor so she can't say anything. Teyla might guess but she wouldn't say anything. So, you don't need to worry about them." Ronon continued. "Sheppard wouldn't notice, neither would McKay. Beckett won't say anything. Woolsey is the unknown."

"You have it all figured out?"

"No, but people are easy, mostly. People and Wraith, I can deal with. A baby, that's the part that scares me." Ronon chuckled. Feeling her quieten a little he began to think ahead. "I need you to promise me you'll stay out of the gym for a while, until it's safer?"

"Why?"

"A lot of accidents in there, between Marines and Bantos Rods, I'd rather you were elsewhere," Ronon admitted. "You always hated Bantos training anyway," he grinned.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Her hand slipping between them to rest on her stomach.

"Honestly? I don't mind as long as you and the baby are safe." Ronon pulled her closer, stroking her hair he smiled and whispered, "maybe a little girl, one that looks like you?"

Orla smiled feeling loved until a sudden terrifying realization came rushing at her and she pushed herself away from his arms, looking at him fearfully, "What weight were you when you were born?" The idea of a Ronon sized baby began to haunt her thoughts.

A/N **\- ****Ach můj bože **– **translates into oh my God**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5, Ronon / OC, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis. Cadman remained on Atlantis spending her rotation between Atlantis and The Deadalus.**

* * *

Over the next few days, the couple's lives began to take on a new normal. They'd met with Beckett to discuss what to expect over the coming few months. Beckett had agreed, the idea of keeping the baby quiet would be for the best, until the first trimester was over. If people got curious and to placate her boss, Rodney McKay, they'd decided to stick to the story that she'd contracted a virus off world. She was medically restricted from off-world missions for the next month, much to the relief of Ronon.

Carson laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his desk. He'd spent more time in this office lately than he'd ever before. "Your biggest challenge though is Mr. Wolsey. You'll have to tell him."

"The IOA." Orla whispered.

Ronon growled, every contact they'd had with that group had gone bad. He wouldn't let them take his family away. "Does Woolsey have to tell them?"

"That's up to Mr Woolsey but, yes technically, he does," Beckett replied.

"We have a meeting this afternoon with him, I don't think he's going to be pleased," Orla bit her lip in anxiety at the mere thought of the International Oversight Committee.

* * *

Woolsey approached the small meeting room, the only one on the base which was completely private and set back from most of the gate room traffic. As he neared, he could see the small figure of Dr Grant being watched over by Ronon Dex. He dreaded to think what the meeting was about and just for a one moment, he wished he was back on Earth. "Ronon, Dr Grant, please join me," Woolsey offered as he held his hand outstretched into the room.

Woolsey waited for the couple to be seated before he took a seat a little further away. He wasn't comfortable with familiarity and preferred to keep a professional distance.

"Orla's pregnant." Ronon blurted out as he leaned forward, crossing his arms on the table looking directly at Woolsey knowing he'd make an imposing sight. He watched as the man in front of him paled, went slack jawed and kept looking between himself and Orla.

"Ronon, I thought we'd agreed, we were going to try and be tactful?" Orla cringed at his bluntness. "Mr. Woolsey, I'm sorry that wasn't how we meant for you to find out. Are you alright … you look a little…?" she wasn't sure what Woolsey looked like, but he was most definitely not alright.

Wooley's head swam, a child, he didn't like to have anything to do with children. He shook himself, looked at Orla then Ronon, "Congratulations?" He finally proffered then said quizzically "Are you… sure?"

"Dr Beckett confirmed the pregnancy. We've spoken to him a few times now, the latest this morning. We all agreed you needed to know, beyond that, nobody knows and for now, we'd like it to remain that way." Orla explained. "I know there are a lot of issues arising from this, the IOA for one."

"Right now, I'm not sure what needs to be done, this is primarily a military base after all. I'll need to think, can we schedule another meeting, maybe next week? Let me get the pertinent information and don't worry. I have no intention of discussing this matter with anyone else."

Orla and Ronon rose to leave, the Lantean leader remained seated rubbing his forehead deep in thought. Ronon placed his hand on the small of Orla's back and led her out of the room. "How do you think that went?"

"As bad as you think it did. I have to go back to work before Rodney sends a search party."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, I'll see you tonight Ronon."

* * *

Life appeared to be normal for everyone over the next week with Shepperd's team going off-world for trading missions and just occasionally to help Rodney investigate the odd ruin, all of which was routine. Woolsey had finally scheduled another meeting, same room but this time he wanted them to meet after the main hustle and bustle of the day was done.

Seated around the same table in the same room, the trio looked at one another. Woolsey sat ramrod straight, he was uncomfortable. "Ahem" he cleared his throat and looked at the couple before him. "This has not been easy; I've tried to see this from all sides. Atlantis is primarily a military base as well as a place for science and since our arrival in the Pegasus galaxy a sometimes home for allies in need." Woolsey pulled at his collar. "The IOA." He jumped at the sound of a growl from across the table. "Quite Ronon." He replied trying not to appear unsettled. "Regardless of our opinion of the IOA, they do need to be informed. Technically, they could cancel Dr Grant's contract and recall her back to Earth…."

"Then I'll take her off world and we'll be gone." Ronon stated point-blank interrupting Woolsey.

"As I was going to say, after our last encounter with the IOA and the outcome. I don't foresee any strong-arm tactics by the IOA to remove Dr Grant from Atlantis. However, Dr Grant may wish to visit Earth before the birth of the child for a whole host of reasons…"

"She doesn't." Ronon stated flatly.

"Ronon, let Mr. Woolsey finish."

"Dr Grant may wish to visit a doctor, purchase maternity wear or …"

"She won't. We got doctors and they can send clothes." Ronon stated bluntly his face hinting at his exasperation.

Sighing Woolsey corrected his glasses and continued, "Regardless of your decisions about Earth you were correct in your other assumptions Dr Grant…"

"Please call me Orla, Mr Woolsey."

Woolsey nodded with a tight smile, "Ronon is classified and ergo, the child will also be classified. The one thing I can be sure of is, the IOA will not give on the matter of Mr Dex loose on Earth, no offense, Ronon."

"Hmmm." Ronon sounded his indifference.

"You will also have to consider that should you go back to Earth." Woolsey looked directly at Ronon waiting for his response, in return all Ronon did was to raise an eyebrow. "Your time frame will be limited by your pregnancy; do you really want questions from your parents regarding the child you're carrying? I would imagine Colonel Carter would help with sending clothing later. The uniforms we have will only fit for a while longer. Once the official notification has been lodged with the IOA we can manoeuvre our way around the pregnancy and your role here on Atlantis. I have confirmed with Dr Beckett that he and his team are happy to manage the pregnancy and subsequent birth. Atlantis however does not have day-care facilities; I don't think the military considered it a need. I do believe though, there are some Athosians as well as other allies with children on board. You may wish to discuss with them childcare. I cannot see Dr McKay wanting an infant in the laboratory. Which brings us round to your duties off-world."

"She's not going." Ronon uttered emphatically.

"Ronon! Maybe not the kind of missions you and Shepperd normally go on but I can do the routine ones, the science ones, maybe not at 8 months but …"

"No, no such thing as routine with you off-world." Ronon stated tightly.

Orla was about to object when Woolsey put his hand up. "We don't have to decide this now, you have time. Although, I wouldn't be happy sending you off-world for much longer though."

"She's not going." Ronon declared resolutely again.

* * *

Time moved on and the Daedalus arrived depositing its new rotation of Marines alongside the newest recruits. Laura Cadman couldn't wait to get away from the bravado which always accompanied the newbies. _Ha! They'll have Ronon to deal with_ she thought smiling to herself in solace. As she disembarked, dropped her bags into her temporary quarters, her next thought was to find Orla or Prof as she'd always called her, mostly to annoy Rodney McKay. She wanted to have some real fun.

Cadman stuck her head into the laboratory hoping to avoid a confrontation with Rodney. She loved to tease the guy but wasn't in the mood for him just yet. Spotting Orla she rushed in grabbing her friend in a tight hug. "Hey Prof, how's it going? Can we go have some fun, please?"

Orla yelped in surprise as a pair of arms engulfed her. Cadman, she grinned, she had missed the maddening woman. "Laura, it's so good to see you." She genuinely smiled at her friend. "Ugh, not yet though, still on shift. Oh, and I can't drink so not too much fun."

"Can't drink? Why? What about the other two?

"I've been sick, nasty off-world virus, Beckett's given me medication, but I can't drink on them," Orla screwed up her face in fake indignation. "Teyla can always drink and Jennifer should be up for it, I can come too if you don't think I'll be too boring?"

"Urgh, been stuck with Marines for ages and wanted a girl's night out."

"You're a Marine too you know!" Orla laughed at her friend's dilemma.

Later that evening in the makeshift bar on Atlantis the four amigos sat grinning at the joy of being together again. "So, what gives, whose sleeping with who?" Cadman demanded.

"It's whom." Jennifer teased.

"Urgh, you're so suited to Rodney Jen," Cadman teased back.

Jennifer stuck her tongue out in mock indignation. "Whose round is it anyway?"

"Mine, same again?" Orla asked getting to her feet.

"I'll help." Jennifer offered.

"Thanks."

As the two women approached the bar, Jennifer sighed and looked at Orla. "How much longer before you're going to talk to me, about… you know?"

"Talk about what?" Orla was confused.

"Carson told me. He had to. He's asked me to take over the primary care after the first trimester in case he's off-world, sick or you're in need of a doctor. I hadn't said anything because you didn't seem to want to talk about it. He'll still be on Atlantis; guess he thinks you might be more comfortable talking about everything with another woman. I … shouldn't have said anything," Jennifer panicked.

"Oh." Orla pulled Jennifer to one side, away from the bar. "I figured Carson would eventually say something, but please you can't tell anyone, it's too early and we want it kept between me and Ronon, for now."

"I understand, I do. I just wanted to hug you and tell you it's the best news I've heard since I got here."

Both women grinned and hugged each other, "Don't tell Rodney, please!"

"Scouts honour, no telling," Jenifer put her hand up offering her best girl scouts salute.

"What gives Teyla? Something's different." Cadman queried back at the table.

"I do not understand, gives what? What do you think is different?

"I dunno but there's something, you can't tell? It's like a spark?"

"I believe the spark is your furtive imagination." Teyla answered, keeping to herself her own feelings. If something was different then it wasn't her place to announce it despite feeling the spark herself. 

* * *

The weeks progressed and routines continued. Orla decided she wouldn't go back to Earth, Ronon had understood her need to go back to Earth to see her parents but she couldn't alleviate his fears. Instead she decided to video message her parents, as she'd done with Ronon when she'd been on the Daedalus. She told them her contract was being extended but she would always stay in touch, sending them messages weekly. She could easily hide her growing bump. Ronon would sometimes sit to one side listening as she talked to her family, they would never know he was there. The IOA had finally made their decision. Orla could stay on Atlantis so long as she understood, like Ronon, their child would be classified. If she left for Earth, she wouldn't be able to take the child with her. She'd agreed to adhere to their decision, not quite telling Ronon all of the conditions, the threat of keeping her away from their child no matter where she was going would not sit well with the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5, Ronon / OC, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis. **

"Off world activation," Chuck announced. "Colonel Sheppard's IDC," he quickly added.

"Lower the shield." Richard Woolsey answered as he descended the staircase outside his office leading into the lower gate room.

The Stargate whooshed into life; the wormhole jutted forward, swirled back into itself and finally settled into place. A moment later, Colonel Sheppard stepped through the Stargate into the gate room. Rodney McKay followed directly behind Sheppard with Teyla to his side and Ronon looming behind them. McKay instantly began to complain, "Seriously, in what solar system was that meat? It had the texture of jellied eels!" He berated the people of PY334-M and their so called "Food offerings".

"What is an eel?" Teyla asked.

"A fish but it's beside the point, it's gross."

"Ronon, may I have a word in my office once you've been cleared by Dr Beckett?" Woolsey asked as he approached the homecoming team.

Sheppard stopped mid stride, turned around and looked first at Woolsey then at Ronon. "Is there something I should I know Mr Woolsey?"

"Everything's fine Colonel, this purely a personal matter," Woolsey calmly replied.

"Orla?" Ronon stepped toward Woolsey, concern on his face.

"She's fine, as far as I know," Woolsey answered, quickly realizing his comment had caused more concern than he'd intended.

"Fine," Ronon mumbled.

"Ronon, what did you do?" Sheppard inquired warily.

"It's fine Sheppard," Ronon replied stonily as he strode past and towards the gate room exit.

* * *

An hour later, having been cleared by Beckett, Ronon hovered by the door to Woolsey office. He knocked and walked into the room not waiting for Woolsey to invite him in.

"Ronon," Woolsey acknowledged the man's presence. He momentarily looked up from his paperwork. "Close the door, please," he said before signing the document held in his hand. "Take a seat, please."

Ronon slumped into a nearby chair, his concerned masked by his deliberately slouched posture.

Woolsey put down his paperwork and looked directly at Ronon. "We've spoken previously about the IOA and Dr Grant's contract being in jeopardy because of the pregnancy. The IOA's requirements have been quite specific." He paused, knowing he had the man's attention but he wanted to word his comments correctly. "I wanted to speak to you first, I don't believe deception no matter how well intended, is ideal for Dr Grant's… condition, nor do I believe she would be 100% happy with it." He paused again, waiting for Ronon's response. When he remained stoic Woolsey continued, "their requirements are that Dr Grant continue to go off-world as per her contract requirements until she is on maternity leave." On hearing the low rumble resonating from Ronon he held his hands up, "Ronon, please, hear me out. I'm not happy at letting her go off-world either, whilst Dr Grant knows the dangers of being off-world doing so carrying a child is another matter. Not one I am fond of my staff doing. What I'm proposing is this, I send Dr Grant off-world in the morning as scheduled with Major Lorne but instead of Lieutenant Wilkinson, I'd like you to go. This way you can make sure she's alright and you can bring her back safely. Afterward, I'm sure Dr Beckett will be able to state the stress of the mission is such he now deems her medically unfit for off-world missions but that she is capable of continuing her work on Atlantis."

"Why can't Beckett to do that now?"

"Because the IOA would see through it, if the record reflects Dr Grant was indeed off world then it's a medical matter, not a preference." Woolsey hoped Ronon would understand.

"Are you sure it will work? Beckett will sign her off?"

"It was Dr Beckett's idea Ronon."

* * *

Ronon strode into the mess hall. He was genuinely relieved after his meeting with Woolsey. He hadn't wanted Orla taking part in missions off-world at all, he just hadn't figured out yet how he was going to stop her from doing job her job short of keeping her locked in their quarters. The decision to stop her from going off-world had been taken out of his hands, she couldn't blame him for agreeing with Beckett. He grabbed a tray and began to load it with food and headed to the table shared by Sheppard, McKay and Teyla.

"Hey buddy," Sheppard said as Ronon sat, "everything okay?"

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep," Ronon said then added casually, "Going off-world tomorrow with Lorne," as he tore into the food before him.

"Why? Your team Sheppard," Rodney added with surprise between mouthfuls of jello.

"Woolsey's never mentioned anything to me. Scheduling my men, now is he?" Sheppard stabbed at his food just a little irritated at not being privy to the changes to his personnel.

"Orla's going off-world and Woolsey asked If I wanted to help out as she's been sick." Ronon replied flatly.

"I'm sure she will appreciate you being there," Teyla added smiling.

"What's wrong with Wilkinson?" Sheppard queried not letting the subject drop.

"Not sure, but you can handle the Marines tomorrow, give them a day off real fighting," Ronon chuckled as he tossed the remains of his sandwich onto his tray and rose heading for the exit. His appetite lost by Sheppard's heightened curiosity, Ronon knew he wouldn't leave the subject alone until he'd discovered the real reason and for now, he'd promised Orla to keep their news quiet.

"Ronon didn't finish his food, is he sick?" Rodney remarked.

"He's something, Rodney, just not too sure what yet," Sheppard muttered as he watched Ronon leave the mess hall.

* * *

"Off world activation," Chuck declared, "Major Lorne's IDC."

"Lower the shield," Woolsey confirmed as he stood in the gate room.

The wormhole broke through, surging around the Stargate and settling. A minute later Major Evan Lorne stepped into the gate room. He was followed moments later by Orla, another scientist Woolsey had not had time to meet, or if he had, remember. Following behind was the towering figure of Ronon Dex. "Welcome back Major Lorne, everything alright?"

"Mr Woolsey, Sir, everything's fine," Lorne answered, not sounding totally convinced himself.

"Splendid," he replied moving forward to stand before Ronon. "A word later, Ronon?" he quietly requested before turning to smile at Dr Grant and her other companion. "Did you get the data you needed Dr Grant?"

"Mostly. Might need to go back though to get further samples..."

It was at that point Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard walked into the gate room, he was pretty sure there was something going on he wasn't part of. As Lorne approached, Sheppard tilted his head to one side and quietly asked, "Everything okay Major, anything to report?"

"Colonel, Sir. Everything's … okay."

"Lorne?"

"Off the record Sir?"

Sheppard nodded while his stomach dropped this wasn't going to be good.

Major Evan Lorne turned back to look at the team he'd just commanded. "Well Sir, I've got no idea why Ronon's on my team. Wilkinson's not sick or anything. Don't get me wrong, I like Ronon, a lot. He's a good guy and the best soldier we have… no offense, Sir," Lorne turned back to look at his superior hoping he wouldn't be offended.

"Go on," Sheppard ignored the comment as he saw Woolsey deep in conversation with Ronon once more.

"Well, let's just say Ronon had his moments and today, he was less Chewie more Vader, Sir."

Sheppard's eyebrow rose at the comparison, "How was he around Orla?"

"That's the thing, he was Ronon but just more Ronon. At one point he was waiting for her to finish taking samples and someone from the nearby settlement approached her, I swear I heard the "The Imperial March" play in my head when I looked at him, if you get my meaning."

"Thanks Lorne, go see Beckett and get some food, I'll deal with our resident Sith Lord." Sheppard ordered as he began to walk towards Woolsey the two scientists moved away heading toward the exit for their infirmary check-ups. Sheppard stepped in front of the Satedan. "Ronon, we need a talk."

"Now?"

"Go see Beckett, then we'll talk." Without waiting for a response, he walked over to Woolsey. "Sir, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Colonel Sheppard, of course, let's use my office. Shall we?"

Sheppard watched as Woolsey lowered himself into his seat behind his desk, he was angry but he knew he had to keep calm, Richard Woolsey was still the Lantean Commander.

"Sir, I appreciate you're in charge of Atlantis, the day to day running etc but with all due respect, Sir, the military are my responsibility," he wasn't about to let Woolsey interrupt his monolog. "I don't appreciate you changing my teams or schedules, those are my orders based on my knowledge of my men and women. The next time, you want Ronon going off-world on a mission not sanctioned by myself, I'd appreciate a heads up, Sir."

"Quite right Colonel, I apologize, I should've run this by you first."

Sheppard hadn't expected Woolsey to apologize, he expected an argument. "Thank you."

"Was there anything else, Colonel?"

"Why did Ronon go with Lorne?"

"Dr Grant was returning to off-world duties for the first in some while. Ronon isn't very keen on her returning to them at all. Quite honestly Colonel, I did it to keep the peace here instead of having an impatient Ronon pacing the gate room waiting for her to return, I asked him to ensure she did just that,," Woolsey explained with an element of truth.

"Not a bad idea, though according Lorne his mood wasn't a good one."

"Maybe so Colonel, but to be quite frank, he's not really known to be… jolly so how do you tell the difference?"

* * *

Sheppard headed to the infirmary; he'd had a busy day but he was still restless. Something wasn't sitting right with him. He'd understood Woolsey's intentions but it wasn't like the man to go behind his back with his men. Entering the infirmary, he looked around, he couldn't see Ronon or Orla and Ronon wasn't easy to miss. Nodding his greeting to Major Lorne he stopped at the man's bed. "Where's the others?"

"I don't know Colonel; Doc gave us all the usual tests then they went into a side room."

"You never mentioned any injuries?"

"As far as I know, there are none, Sir."

Sheppard headed further into the infirmary and called out, "Ronon?" He waited a minute before he saw the side door open.

"Sheppard?"

"Everything okay? Thought you'd be done by now, have our little conversation."

"Be another ten minutes, you want me to come to your office?"

"Sure, why not," Sheppard replied his gut instinct telling him something was going on.

* * *

Sheppard sat in his chair waiting for Ronon. He picked up the Rubik cube Rodney had challenged him to complete. He was restless, he swung his feet onto the desk and tossed the cube back onto the desk with a sigh. A knock at the door got his attention. "Come in."

Ronon entered the office, closing the door behind him, "Hey," was all he offered.

"Hey yourself, take a seat Ronon." Sheppard swung his legs off the desk, he reached into the lower desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. "Want one?" he tilted the bottle as an offer.

"Sure."

"So, what gives Ronon?"

"What?" Ronon didn't have a clue what Sheppard was asking. He reached for the glass of whiskey.

"Something's off. You're more Ronon than normal, what's bugging you?"

"I'm fine."

"Ronon, if you give me that "I'm fine" one more time, I swear to god, I'll…"

"You'll what?" Ronon chucked the whiskey down his throat in one swig, his face stoic as he banged the glass onto the desk and rose. "Nothing's wrong Sheppard, I'm tired is all. Anything else?"

"Yeah there is, sit down. That's an order if you need it to be!" Sheppard re-filled their glasses. "I don't believe you, since you got together with Orla you've…. relaxed more. Become a team player over keeping your Runner mode on, but lately, you're furtive. More than your normal furtive and I'm worried. Is it Orla?"

Ronon looked up on hearing Orla's name, he hated keeping a secret from his friend but he didn't want to break his promise to Orla. "Everything's fine… I mean, she's been sick but she's okay now. I don't like her off-world is all," He reached for the glass once more and took a mouthful of the amber fluid welcoming the burn if offered.

"Well if you're not going to tell me maybe I should have a one on one with Orla?" Sheppard pushed, unsure if he was about to take a trip to the infirmary.

"Leave her alone Sheppard," Ronon said quietly, aware he was disrespecting his senior officer and would probably be punished for it. "Please."

"Well, If I didn't think there was something wrong before, I do now."

Ronon sighed, he knew Sheppard and he knew he was tenacious. He swirled the remaining whiskey around the glass in his hand. "You're making me break a promise Sheppard."

"It won't go further Ronon, you have my word."

Ronon sat back in the chair and drained the rest of his whiskey. As he swallowed the liquid, he smiled to himself thinking back to the test Beckett had demanded Orla have upon the return from off-world, a sonogram he'd called it. _Just a precaution but she'd need one anyway _he'd told him, the first trimester was going to be over in the next few days. That's when he'd seen their child for the first time, the tiny life, which was able to fill him with more worry and fear than any Hive ship had. Looking directly at Sheppard, he moved slowly forward in the chair, his leathers creaking as he did, "Orla's pregnant."

"What?" Sheppard sputtered, "Since when? You sure? I mean, how?"

"How?" Ronon asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow, teasing the man.

"No, I know how, I mean, wow … congratulations! How far along is she?"

Ronon finally broke into a huge smile, "three months, almost." The relief of not lying to his friend any more evident in his face. Instead it was replaced with his excitement and happiness at becoming a father. He explained all the meetings with Beckett, Woolsey and the IOA. The whiskey flowed as he went on to describe Beckett and Woolsey's idea to placate the IOA whilst keeping Orla from going off-world. All the while Sheppard grinned at his friend's excitement and nodded along with the plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5, Ronon / OC, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis. **

* * *

_Present Day_

Sheppard entered the main laboratory looking for Rodney McKay. Working his way through to the rear of the lab he eventually saw the physicist fractiously pointing to the tablet he held in his hands while going back and forth between Major Lorne and Radek. Thinking the men looked like they'd welcome a break from the tirade he called out, "McKay?"

"Give me a minute, Sheppard," Rodney quickly dismissed the Colonel going back to his conversation.

"Everything okay, Colonel?" A voice to his left interrupted his thoughts.

Turning he saw the figure of Orla Grant; she was seated pouring over schematics. "Orla, how you doing, feeling okay?"

"I'm good thanks, just compiling the last information for Radek to take with him." She replied.

"Sheppard?" McKay cried out loudly.

"Rodney, see you got your team hard at it. Guessing you've got an answer as to how we stop the leak before we all become superheroes?"

"For the last time, nobody is turning into a superhero. It's not dangerous."

"You said we need Hazmat suits and to quarantine the area?"

"Well you do. Look, upon further testing, I was able to confirm its Alpha radiation. That in itself isn't dangerous, your clothing could block it at close contact. It can't travel far anyway before it loses its kinetic energy, grabs at the two of the nearest electrons turning itself into helium. Worst case your voice gets all squeaky."

"Why the suits then?" Sheppard quizzed.

"Because, like all radiation, Sheppard, it shouldn't be absorbed into your body. Whether that's from long term inhalation, a scratch or wound. Bodies don't like radiation internally. So, when Radek goes in to block the leak he'll need a suit. He'll be in the Pier longer than us. Same goes for Major Lorne. As for the quarantine you can cancel it. We'll put a notice up for a while until it naturally dissipates."

"Why aren't you taking care of this, you found the leak?" Sheppard queried.

"Because I have more important things to worry about than basic radiation. P2Y-3337 looks like it might have the right climate and infrastructure to be an Alpha site. I need to check over the details and make sure there are no hidden surprises. Might be worth organizing a trip out soon," McKay explained as he moved towards Orla. "How're the schematics coming along?"

McKay being nice and to a fellow scientist had Sheppard doing a double-take. The penny dropped, Ronon! McKay had always been able to complain, even snark at Orla at times as he did with Zelenka. But since the couple announced a baby was due, McKay was a little wary of upsetting a pregnant scientist whose partner just happened to be a hardened warrior and a friend.

"Good Dr McKay, just finished them now. You're right, once we contain AT0311 within the lead container the artefact is probably safe for at least the next 10 years." Orla announced to a beaming McKay.

"Great, here, let me take those schematics. I'll let Radek have them," McKay took the tablet from Orla and moved to find Radek.

"You know, you hold the most power of anyone in Atlantis at the moment," Sheppard whispered to Orla chuckling, amused at the scene he'd just witnessed.

"I do?"

"Let's see, you got Ronon walking around grinning at people, you know he's terrifying more people than ever now doing that, especially the Marines. They think he's nice, then wham, he sends them to Beckett. You got Rodney, terrified of making you cry, he thinks Ronon's probably lurking in a corner ready to defend you. Come to think of it, that's probably not so strange. You have Woolsey who's worried you'll have the baby any second. Teyla's trying to teach Ronon patience, not to mention threatening everyone with her Bantos Rods if she hears of you being upset. Not sure about the other amigos but I can imagine the havoc they'll rage sooner or later with baby showers and stuff. Then you got me," he smiled at Orla who was looking nonplussed. "Makes me feel a little happy to know there's gonna be a kid about the place, probably wanting his Uncle John to teach him to fly, after all, he might get the gene passed down."

Orla laughed, "I didn't stop to think about the gene being passing down, I guess it could. But what if it's a girl? Will you be interested in teaching her to fly?"

"Course I would, you know that, whatever the baby is, it's gonna have everyone wrapped around their little finger, you do know that?" Sheppard smiled broadly.

"Orla?" Ronon shouted as he strode purposefully into the laboratory.

McKay jumped upon hearing the large ex-runner's shout, he swallowed a yelp of surprise that threatened to escape. He wasn't truly terrified of the man, just a bit. He didn't doubt he could push Ronon into causing him actual harm but he also knew that more often than not, Ronon kept Rodney away from harm. "Where the hell did you come from?" he yelled.

Ronon stared at McKay just a little more stoic than normal, "where'd you think?" He watched the physicist pull at his jacket trying to regain his composure and quietly snorted, he knew he could intimidate McKay, he liked to, now and again, just to make the man remember to be kind to Orla, even if she did berate him for it.

"Ronon, over here," Orla called.

"Try to be nicer Chewie. Sometimes we need his brains," Sheppard reasoned.

"Humph! Thought I'd take Orla to the mess hall to get some food."

"I can't Ronon, need to make sure everything goes okay with AT0311."

"You're not going near that box!" Said Ronon growled.

"Of course not," Orla added quickly, "but there are power fluctuations and variables I need to watch to make sure Radek and Lorne are okay. We can go eat afterward?" She tried to reason.

"Thought you'd say that, here, brought some food," with that Ronon handed over a pillowcase full of food.

"Ronon, is this _our _pillowcase?" Orla exclaimed incredulously.

Ronon shrugged his shoulders, "didn't have a bag."

"Oh food!" McKay excitedly uttered as he slid alongside the large Satedan helping himself, "really shouldn't have this in the lab you know but since you're, you know, with baby, we can let it slide, this time. Oh nice, Chicken Caesar wrap!"

"That's for Orla," Ronon barked grabbing the wrap from McKay.

"It's fine Ronon, there's plenty, let Rodney have it, he needs food too."

"Like I said, not even born yet …" Sheppard winked at Orla as Ronon and Rodney looked confused at one another.

* * *

Zelenka moved steadily in the hazmat suit with Major Lorne at his side, they entered the South Pier. The suits making every step difficult, gestures had to be exaggerated to work.

"Major Lorne, this way, we need AT0311," Radek explained as he pointed to the aisle to his left.

"After you, Radek."

The pair slowly made their way down the aisle checking the tech's designation until they'd reached the case. "Here," was all Radek remarked pointing to a small black case.

"Now what?"

"Now, I seal the container, we will weld it closed then we contain it inside the lead container you have in your hands," the scientist explained. "You must stand back; welding is not good in this environment and the less time you are exposed to it, the better."

"What about you, Radek?"

"I'm fine, I know what I'm doing but please stand back a little until I ask for the lead container."

"It's pretty heavy, can I leave it on the floor?"

"Of course, but please stand back." Radek began the slow process of welding the leaking container's seal permanently shut. Finally, he placed the now extinguished welding torch onto the floor and stood up. "Major, the container if you please?"

"Say Doc, can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That, the ticking, you can't hear it? Come closer to me and listen," Lorne beckoned.

"I hear it, you're wearing a loud watch?"

"Me? No, you?" Lorne asked.

"No, come quickly we must finish this job before we explore the noise, one problem at a time."

Lorne bent down grabbed the lead container and handed it over to Radek. He watched as the scientist fitted the smaller container inside the new lead box and sealed it shut. Then he lifted the box and finally moved it back into place from where they'd originally found it.

The ticking grew louder and louder.

Suddenly, everything went deadly quiet, what followed the men would go on to describe as a sudden wall of pressure followed by what sounded like a "whomp". Both men looked at each other, neither had passed out or appeared injured, they shrugged.

* * *

Atlantis' alarms began to wail, lights flickered albeit briefly bringing Woolsey quickly out of his office and down into the gate room. "Report!"

"Power fluctuations, Sir, don't know much more just yet," Chuck replied frantically trying to work out if Atlantis was under attack.

McKay, Sheppard and Ronon entered the gate room minutes later on the run.

"Move," demanded an almost breathless McKay to Chuck as he rushed toward the power console.

"What do we know, Sir?" Sheppard yelled, turning to Woolsey.

"Nothing yet, Colonel."

As the alarms quieted, the men looked at one another and then finally to McKay. "Doctor?" Woolsey asked tentatively.

Rodney ignored the Lantean Commander_, this couldn't be right,_ he thought. He anxiously re-read the console. "No, no, no, no," was all he uttered as he moved back and forth from one console to another.

"McKay," Sheppard asked growing agitated by Rodney's manner, "what's happening?"

"We've lost power," he added in disbelief.

"Lights still on," Ronon said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right, that's okay then," McKay snarked before he could say something further, he was interrupted by Woolsey.

"Dr McKay, perhaps you'd care to elaborate?"

"For some reason, and no I don't know why, yet, we've lost a tremendous amount of energy from the ZPM. This is serious, we're talking a lot of power."

"How?" Ronon asked.

"How do I know, I just got here!"

Ronon began to growl, his irritation at Rodney's snarky manner beginning to show. Sheppard stepped forward placing a hand on Ronon's shoulder squeezing it lightly telling the man to quiet down. "McKay, figure out what's happened then let us know, asap." Sheppard demanded.

"Give me a few minutes." Static blew from Rodney's earpiece causing him to wince and pull at the offending radio. "What the hell?" he screamed throwing the radio onto the keyboard. "My radio's fried, all that's coming through is static." He looked at Sheppard, "Yours?"

Sheppard tapped at his earpiece; static buzzed from it. "Mine too," he pulled the offending radio from his ear, "Rodney keep trying to figure out what just happened, I'll go get some more radios."

"Dr McKay, you said we've lost a lot of power from the ZPM, are we in danger?" Woolsey asked.

"Not imminently, unless it happens again of course," McKay garbled as he resumed his work.

Sheppard hurriedly re-entered the gate room with multiple radios. Handing one to Woolsey and McKay he turned to Ronon and then paused. "I'm gonna hazard a guess you're not wearing your radio, Ronon?"

"Nope."

Sheppard sighed, "You gotta learn to wear one on Atlantis while on duty, Ronon."

"Why? I'm usually with you anyway."

"Not the point, Buddy. Here, put it on. What if Orla needs you?" Sheppard hoped he'd at least get through to him using the scientist as an example.

"She'd come find me," Ronon responded flatly.

"What if she couldn't?" Sheppard's patience was wearing thin.

"Why wouldn't she be able to find me?"

"Just wear it, Ronon! McKay, anything?" Sheppard shouted.

"Umm," McKay fitted his radio into place clicking the channel open to test it when the agitated voice of Radek Zelenka broke through. "Radek, slow down, you're talking gibberish!"

"Did you hear it, Dr McKay," Radek excitedly explained, relieved he could finally get through to the main building.

"Hear what? We've had a power failure, the ZPM has been drained of power. Wait, hear what, what did you hear?"

"I was with Major Lorne in the South Pier, we heard a noise, it was a ticking sound. We were about to place the radioactive container into the lead one. Not long afterward it quieted but then we heard another sound. It was like being hit with a great wave of sound; it made a whomping noise. We've located the device it's a cylinder, grey with just a symbol on the top."

"What the hell is a whomping noise? Wait, when was the sound?"

"It's a sound like _whomp _beyond that I do not know how to explain it Rodney. It wasn't long ago, maybe 15 minutes," Radek explained, "Major Lorne and I are leaving the Pier now, should we bring the device with us?"

"No! If it's the device that drained the ZPM then I don't want it anywhere near the gate room!" bellowed McKay.

"Rodney?" Sheppard hissed, "what's going on?"

"Come back in Radek, get decontaminated and meet Orla and I in the lab," Rodney turned to Sheppard, "sounds like we may have found the reason for the energy loss, not a hundred percent sure but I don't believe in coincidences."

"Explain on the way back to the lab, Rodney, Mr. Woolsey once we've ascertained the actual reason for the loss of energy, I'll report back to you. Ronon, you're with me." Sheppard nodded at the Lantean Commander not waiting for anyone to brook his decisions as he headed for the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5, Ronon / OC, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis. **

**Apologies for the delay posting, still writing the story and working, not enough time!**

* * *

Inside the laboratory, McKay dashed from one laptop to another, thumping at the keypads as he went. He turned and pushed people aside to reach the data banks running behind the computers. "Hmm," he muttered, his face pinched into deep concentration as he read the data streams.

"McKay?" Sheppard called.

"Ha! Uh, what? Give me a moment Sheppard," he answered going back to the data in front of him.

"Why am I here?" Ronon grumbled as he moved to sit near Orla who was equally absorbed in her laptop.

"Because we don't know what's happening yet and until we do, if we need to be ready for action it's easier to have you here rather than to call a team of Marines. I'm hoping this will all be Rodney's problem, so we can go back to the gym and I can watch you scare the Marines. Rodney, Teyla's still off-world in New Athos, do we need to get her back to Atlantis?"

"What? Um, not unless she got a degree in engineering in the last few days," McKay moaned.

"Ronon, slap McKay… hard!" Sheppard half-jokingly ordered, seeing Ronon actually get up and move towards the physicist he realized his mistake, the big guy still didn't always understand sarcasm. "Belay that order Ronon, I was only joking … kinda."

Ronon glared at McKay but returned to his seat, he had the patience to hunt and track but not to sit and watch McKay on his computer, it bored him. Deciding if he was going to be forced to sit and wait for the physicist to solve the problem, he would need something to occupy himself. He turned in his chair until he faced Orla's back, she was absorbed in her work. He leaned over and gently tugged at her ponytail to get her attention.

Radek and Lorne walked into the laboratory, "Rodney, have you seen the data from the Pier?" Zelenka asked as he came to a stop beside the man.

"I have, but it doesn't make sense. The data is telling me the ZPM was hit by something similar to an EMP. Only we know there's not an EMP powerful enough to have caused the kind of energy loss the ZPM suffered. Unless, Oh, tell me they didn't…" McKay repeatedly clicked his fingers together as though it would help to solve the problem.

"Didn't what Dr McKay?" Major Lorne asked.

"The only explanation is that the Ancients either tampered with or re-built an EMP device to cause the kind of energy loss we saw. It was probably a weapon of some sort intended to be used against anything attacking Atlantis. I need to be certain but the only explanation for the device triggering must have been the radiation leak."

"Radiation set off an EMP? How? You said the radiation would just dissipate, just how much power have we lost?" Sheppard asked.

"A lot! The ZPM at full power have enough energy to shield and run Atlantis for hundreds of thousands of years. We've lost enough power that according to my data that's now thousands of years!"

"Thousands of years? So, no immediate panic then, Rodney?"

"Not unless the EMP goes off again or we're attacked. It might not be life-threatening within the next hour but, this is bad, Sheppard. The symbol Radek, what was it like? Draw it for me?"

"No need Dr McKay, we took a picture of it using the tablet Radek had," Lorne handed the tablet over to McKay.

"Uh, good work, using your initiative Zelenka, finally." Rodney back-handily complimented the scientist. "Orla, I'm sending you a copy of the image from Zelenka's tablet, can you search the database and try to identify the symbol?"

"Sure," Orla replied turning back to her laptop once again.

"So how did the radiation set off the EMP?" Shepperd continued to quiz McKay.

"Not sure yet, but the continuous radiation surrounding the EMP device could and I stress could, have built up over time to cause a disruption to the EMP's energy output. Depending on how long the leak's been there and of course the proximity of the EMP itself, it could've damaged the EMP's own shielding. Until I see the data, I can only hazard a guess."

"Okay, it's a start, I can tell Woolsey that," Sheppard answered, he turned to see the Ronon lounging in a chair as though asleep. John knew he was far from asleep. "Ronon, you can go back to the gym now if you want, this is all just going to be science and stuff, nothing to blast or hit."

"Finally," Ronon immediately came to life and jumped up from his sprawled position, he bent down kissed the top of Orla's head and swiftly strode out of the laboratory.

"So, Rodney, I also need to tell Mr. Woolsey exactly the amount of power we've lost and what we can do about it," he reminded, knowing he would probably get barked back at.

"Let's see, we could place an order on Amazon for a set of ZPM's. Oh, wait we can't. Unless you know of any Ancient's who could create some. Oh wait, the Replicators saw to that. Know a Replicator willing to make us a batch who won't kill us in the process?"

"Alright Rodney, if you don't need me, I'll report to Woolsey."

"Seriously, Sheppard? What could you possibly do here? I'll let you know when I have some answers," McKay wearily snipped.

"Dr McKay? I may have an idea, probably not a solution more of a helpful stopgap," Orla offered causing Sheppard and McKay to turn and look at the scientist in unison. "Um, we could, build a Faraday cage. Take the device Radek found and isolate it. It would at least halt any further pulses for a while?"

"You might actually be on to something," Rodney began to internalize all the workings in his mind, pacing back and forth. "Yes, it might work, temporarily of course. Let's see, we'd need a lot of narrow spaced soft steel mesh, needs to be a conductive metal. We could cross form it into a tent shape. Make sure to seal it completely of course, put the device in and it should stop it. Basic of course, there's a lot more to it than that, but it might just work. Ha, yes, yes, this should work," he smiled turning to Orla. "Unfortunately, you'll have to avoid the area, not worth the risk," McKay turned away and headed to the other side of the laboratory shouting, "Radek!"

"Well, seems the day's been saved. Thank you, is what Rodney meant to say." Sheppard grinned at Orla.

* * *

Sheppard updated Richard Woolsey on all they'd discovered and of the suggestion to isolate the device in a Faraday cage. Afterward he'd thought about stopping by to see McKay again to find out if he had any updates but he wasn't in the mood to be barked at again by the physicist so instead he hurried towards the gymnasium, eager to blow off some steam. As he palmed open the door, he was immediately met by the sound of grunting followed by cries of pain. He watched the spectacle before him for a few minutes wincing. Finally, when the Marines looked like they'd had more than enough for the day, probably the week he clapped his hands together to get their attention. "Okay folks, think everyone's had enough for today by the looks of these Marines. Ronon?"

"Just warmed up, Sheppard," the sounds of groaning immediately followed.

"My point exactly. Let's break the guys in gently, not simply break them. Alright men, those of you who need Dr Beckett, head to the infirmary. Those of you who can walk without pain, go get some food. Ronon, fancy a little sparring?"

"Good luck, Sir," called out the Marine currently being helped out of the gym by his colleagues.

Ronon reached for his Bantos Rods, twirling them effortlessly in his large hands. "Sure, what's the bet?"

"Bet?"

"Yeah, make it interesting, how about I win, you give me those beers you got?"

Sheppard looked at Ronon, he was pretty sure he was going to lose to the big guy but not before he landed some painful blows of his own. He might not have Ronon's stamina but he was able to dodge the blows at least some of the time. "Okay, but if I win, you teach me how to tune out McKay? Deal?"

Ronon grinned wildly at Sheppard knowing he could still intimidate the man. "Okay." He began to twist the Bantos Rods as he circled Sheppard, his eyes never leaving him. Swiftly, he raised one arm to bring the rod he held down towards Sheppard's head.

Sheppard saw Ronon raise his arm and instinct told him to defend his head. He brought his two rods together and held them above his head in time to block the first strike, grunting from the effort, he managed to push Ronon backward. Now with a rod in each hand he righted his stance and placed his right foot forward, never losing eye contact with Ronon. He raised his arm ready to deliver his first attack. He quickly brought his right arm down, not aiming for Ronon's head, that would be too obvious and Ronon would see it coming. Instead he struck at his hands, connecting with a crack across knuckles. He heard Ronon's sharp intake of breath followed by a hissing sound and knew he'd hurt him, Sheppard smiled a little, satisfaction in reminding Ronon, he was no pushover.

Ronon flexed and shook his hand, he tried to shake off the sharp sting from Sheppard's blow. The duo circled each other once more. Stepping back to take the weight of his body on his left leg he swiftly lunged forward, with his right arm he aimed for Sheppard's flank while simultaneously bringing his left arm up and clipped the side of Sheppard's head, catching him just above the eyebrow. Both strikes made their mark, he watched as Sheppard groaned and dropped to one knee.

"Enough!" was all Sheppard could manage to utter, his head instantly throbbing whereas the growing pain he felt from his side meant he was probably going to be in agony for the rest of the week. Sheppard had seen Ronon aim for his side, he just didn't have enough time to block the blow and the one he saw coming for his head. His indecision gave Ronon enough time to land both strikes. Sheppard's breathing was slightly ragged, he'd conceded defeat, _I need to learn that_ he thought.

Ronon tossed his rods into the nearby storage container and walked over towards his friend, offering his hand he pulled Sheppard to his feet. "Might need stitches for that," he pointed towards the bleeding eyebrow.

"Ow!" Sheppard exclaimed as he brought his finger to his eyebrow and gently probed it checking for blood. Feeling a warm smear of blood, he sighed, Beckett would lecture them both again. "Come on Chewie, if I've got to listen to another lecture from Beckett and give you my beers, least you can do is come too!"

Ronon chuckled, "Alright."

Sheppard straightened himself and headed for the exit, his side hurting more than he'd admit but his breathing was back to normal. "Hey, did I tell you, Orla solved the whole EMP thing?"

"She did?"

"Yeah, she told Rodney they needed to build a Faraday cage to house the EMP and McKay agreed."

"What's a Faraday cage?"

"Um, well, it's a cage, you put the EMP in it and something blocks it from being able to activate again. They'll need to build it inside the South Pier though. Zelenka will no doubt end up doing that. Say, as we only just technically started sparring, do I really need to let you have _ALL _the beers? He asked as he came to a stop to wipe at the blood trickling down his face and to look up at Ronon.

Ronon looked at Sheppard giving him the same exasperated look he usually reserved for Rodney. "How about I only drink half, if you drink the other half?"

"Now you're talking, we can get this looked at and head for the West Pier."

"Have to tell Orla, but sounds good."

* * *

The two men entered the infirmary to see two Marines still being treated, Sheppard's military mode kicked in, concerned they should all be cleared by now, "Marie? Anything I should know about?" he came to a stop next to the nurse tending to one of the new recruits.

"Nothing too major, Colonel, mainly stitches, a broken rib or two. Think Dr Beckett wants to see you and Ronon."

"Oh, you're so screwed Ronon," Sheppard whispered chuckling. He looked at Ronon who didn't seem in the slightest bit concerned.

"Just the gentlemen I was hoping to see! Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex. I see you're bleeding again, Colonel! Don't tell me sparring again? Haven't I already expressed my concern over the injuries you two keep inflicting on one another, never mind these new recruits?"

"How else are we going to train, Doc?" Ronon asked.

"Train by all means, Ronon, but don't break ribs, crack skulls and make people bleed everywhere!" Beckett sternly replied.

"Then it's not training," Ronon shrugged and adopted his bored look which usually worked at telling the people surrounding him he was no longer listening.

"Sorry, Doc, we get carried away at times and the new recruits need to learn, the people of the Pegasus Galaxy are not all as friendly as Ronon." Sheppard replied trying not to laugh.

A small whimper came from the nearest injured Marine. "Was that Mr Dex being friendly, Sir?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so son, wait until you see him near a Wraith, then he gets all mean, don't you Ronon?" Sheppard grinned enjoying teasing the Marine, he looked across to Ronon hoping he'd understood his teasing of the younger man but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He hadn't seen or heard the man move, he finally spotted him, slouched in a chair with his feet up looking fast asleep.

"Not so fast, Colonel. I may not be able to make Ronon listen or do anything he doesn't want to do but I can make you. Now, come take a seat and let me patch you up." Beckett ordered as he returned with needle and sutures.

"Sorry, Doc," Sheppard sighed and felt he was about 10 years old being told off for breaking something at home rather than a damn good pilot in another galaxy fighting for mankind.

* * *

Orla stretched, she was hungry and just a little bored if truth be known. She was searching the database for the symbol on top of the EMP device that Lorne and Radek had found. This actually entailed writing a diagnostic program to search the Atlantean database for anything resembling the symbol. Nothing had proven to be similar but the database was huge and she'd only been at it for the last hour. She sighed, stretched and stood, she really needed to get out of the lab but ever since they'd told the rest of Ronon's team and her colleagues about the baby, they'd become protective and confined her working diagnostics within the lab. On cue her stomach growled; she needed a snack. She searched her lab coat pocket for the health bar Rodney had started putting into her coat pocket every morning since he'd heard her news. She smiled at the bar and unwrapped the chocolate-flavoured snack.

There was a skeleton crew in the lab including Orla, most of the scientists were actually in or around the South Pier organizing the creation of the Faraday cage. Zelenka had once again been offered as a volunteer by Dr McKay to go back out to the Pier and help supervise the other scientists as they built the cage. Major Lorne and Lieutenant Wilkinson were on hand for any security reasons.

The laptop pinged loudly drawing Orla's attention. She looked back at the machine and began to check the available new data. No, that couldn't be right, it was definitely not a transportation device, she scrolled on further as she finished the last of her snack. "PING" the laptop called out bringing her mind back to the data. Glancing at the screen a shudder ran down her spine_, please god, no! _she whispered and re-read the data. Orla shakily grabbed at the laptop and tapped at her radio bringing it to life. "Dr McKay, it's Orla," she called out shakily.

"McKay, here."

"Dr McKay, I found the symbol in the database."

"Finally, send the information to my tablet…"

"It's not Ancient," she interrupted.

"It isn't? Then what is it?"

"Wraith! The symbol stands for the word "_SEEK." _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5, Ronon / OC, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis.**

"_Wraith_?" McKay shouted into his radio, "send over the data Orla. I'm heading back to the lab," Rodney disconnected his tablet from the computer systems outside of the South Pier and activated his radio. "Zelenka, I'm needed back in the main lab, I want step by step reports of what's happening in there and if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens, call me, no matter what! Understood?"

"Yes, Dr McKay," Zelenka acknowledged.

Rodney headed away from the Pier to the nearest transporter. As he walked, he once again brought his radio to life, "Sheppard, this is McKay."

"Sheppard here, what's wrong Rodney, kinda busy at the moment."

"I don't care, get yourself to the lab asap."

"McKay, what's going on?" Sheppard demanded.

"The EMP device, Orla found the symbol in the database. It's not Ancient, it's Wraith tech!" he explained with a slight tremor to his voice. He stabbed at the transporter map, anxiously willing the doors to shut so he could get moving.

"I'm on my way, McKay." Sheppard replied.

"Sorry, Doc, I gotta go, looks like we've stumbled into trouble, again," Sheppard apologised to Beckett as he watched the man snip the end of the last suture.

"You're all done, Colonel," Beckett announced.

Ronon sprang to his feet, he could tell from Sheppard's responses to the radio something wasn't right.

"Ronon, you're with me," Sheppard ordered. "Orla found the symbol in the Ancient database, its Wraith."

* * *

McKay's tablet pinged as he'd exited the transporter turning in the direction of his lab. He stopped and began to read the data sent over, he read it again before sighing. He'd hoped it was an error on Orla's behalf, but he'd read the text and matched the symbol against the image taken by Lorne and Radek also. The database confirmed their worst fears. It was a Wraith device and it was working!

Sheppard and Ronon strode into the main laboratory, coming to a stop next to McKay and Orla who were engrossed in their work. "Rodney?" Sheppard queried.

"Yes, uh, Sheppard, nothing more to add I'm afraid just working on finding the exact text concerning the device."

"Thought you knew?" Ronon added simply.

"We do, of sorts, we know it's Wraith in origin and obviously working but beyond that…" Rodney answered wearily.

"Will the Faraday Cage still work?" Ronon asked.

"Hope so, once assembled it should stop any further EMP pulses, but we need to find out exactly what _SEEK_ means," McKay replied as he resumed his data search.

"Couldn't it mean for the EMP to _SEEK _out an electrical field?" Sheppard queried.

"Technically, yes, but a standalone EMP isn't likely to have just activated on its own and knowing our luck there's got to be more to this," McKay replied.

"You said before, it probably was activated by the radiation leak?" Ronon stated.

"Yes, but that was before we found out it was Wraith tech. We need to know why it's here on Atlantis and how it became active. Until we can find out answers to that we need to be on guard."

"Have you told Woolsey, yet?"

Rodney looked up at Sheppard, "not yet, not until we have a full explanation. I don't want him bothering me every half hour."

"Ok, but you asked for me to come to the lab, McKay."

"The device is Wraith!" Rodney griped.

"The device might be, but there is no Wraith here," Ronon sighed, his patience strained.

"Wait a minute … I think I have something," Orla said as she rose from her seat, "take a look Dr McKay."

Rodney quickly moved to see the laptop, as he sat, he began to scan the new data. "You're kidding me, seriously, of all the … So much for highly evolved beings," he snarked turning to his colleagues. "It's a Hive tracking device with a built in EMP. It's meant to be used on a Hive to track cloaked ships and then the EMP activates and it disables the ship allowing them time I guess to transport over and cull the ship."

Orla shuddered, her hand instantly covering her stomach.

Ronon watched Orla's reaction. He moved quickly to stand behind her wrapping an arm around her, while gently pulling her back against his chest. He didn't say a word letting his gestures speak for him. He brought his head down to rest atop of hers.

"If it's active, Rodney?" Sheppard voiced breaking the silence.

"I know, and I don't know, I don't even know how a Hive tracker made it to Atlantis never mind why the Ancients thought of keeping it as though it was a souvenir."

"If it works here like it should on a Hive, they'll be able to find us," Orla whispered.

A deep rumble came from Ronon, his grip on Orla tightening. "It needs to be destroyed."

"I'm with the big guy on this one, McKay," Sheppard agreed.

"Might just be our only option. We need to get the gate room to start scanning the subspace around the planet for any ships," McKay declared as he stood. "Keep scanning the database Orla for anything connected to this, look for ways to destroy it or why it's here."

Sheppard and McKay left the lab for the gate room leaving Ronon and Orla scouring database.

* * *

"Off-World activation," Chuck announced before calling out, "It's Teyla Emmagans' IDC, Sir."

"Lower the shields," Woolsey commanded as he walked across the control center.

The Stargate activated; it's whirling reservoir centering before coming to a stop in the center of the ring. The whooshing sound abated and a moment later the gentle figure of Teyla Emmagan stepped into the gate room.

"Good to see you, Teyla," Woolsey offered as he moved to greet the Anthosian.

"Likewise, Mr Woolsey," Teyla replied wearily, she was tired from her visit to New Athos. Her return trips home had started out as relaxing, enjoying seeing her people and once again taking part in their customs. But over time, they'd come to see her as the Anthosian spokesperson on Atlantis, which meant they'd also expected her to act as such back on New Athos. When matters couldn't be resolved using normal methods, they waited for Teyla to return and asked her to advise them. It took all her patience and negotiating to find resolutions to suit all, she wanted nothing more than a long bath, and a very early night.

"How was your visit?" Woolsey asked bringing her attention back to the present.

"It was… challenging but worthwhile Mr Woolsey. I fear however, I am in need of a long bath and a very early night."

"Very well, I will see you tomorrow then," Woolsey smiled and stepped back allowing her to exit the gate room

"Thank you, Mr. Woolsey."

Sheppard and McKay rushed into the gate room and straight to the control center. "Chuck, start a long-range scan of subspace, now!" McKay bellowed as he came to a halt beside the technician. "Never mind, here, move, I'll do it," McKay shooed the man out of his chair.

"Dr McKay, I assume you have an explanation for this … display?" Woolsey inquired as he watched Rodney take over the console.

"Mr Woolsey, Teyla… you're back, good, welcome back. We've got a problem, Sir. The EMP device found earlier? Turns out its Wraith tech and active. What's more, Orla's discovered the device's actual use. It's a Hive tracking device, designed to find cloaked ships. Once it does. it sends out an EMP pulse rendering the ship useless. That's when we think they transport over to cull the ship," Sheppard explained leaving the pair stunned.

"Why was I not called back from New Athos?" Teyla demanded.

"To do what? There was nothing you could do until we knew what we were dealing with. Which is now," McKay exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, I think we need to call a meeting."

"All due respect, Sir. I think we need to wait until McKay can tell us whether we've inadvertently alerted the Wraith to our position," Sheppard countered.

"Oh my god," McKay sputtered as he gripped the console.

"Rodney?"

"There's a Hive ship!"

"How long before they reach Atlantis?" Woolsey asked.

"Two weeks. Maybe," McKay replied flatly.

"Are there any other ships?" Sheppard demanded.

"No, not that we can trace, we'll need to keep regular long-range scans running just in case."

"Very well, Colonel Sheppard we need to begin to devise a plan of defense," Woolsey offered.

Sheppard nodded, "I'll begin gathering everyone, we can use the large meeting room. Thirty minutes?"

"That'll be fine, Colonel." Woolsey answered.

* * *

Richard Woolsey pulled out the chair in front of him, as he sat, he looked about the people surrounding the table. Colonel Sheppard, Dr Beckett, Dr McKay, Teyla, Ronon and Major Lorne. He sighed as he dropped his padfolio upon the desk. He'd understood the job he'd accepted came with risks but it seemed of late they were never ending. He looked once more at the people before him, colleagues who'd become friends, of a kind and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, at this point in time we're all aware of what's brought us to this meeting. What we need is to find a solution, a viable one for all. Colonel Sheppard, as the head of the military you and I have not always seen eye to eye on everything," Woolsey watched as the man tilted his head in almost quizzical agreement with a lopsided smirk. "I need your advice now because it's become evident this situation has now progressed to one of defense and survival. Do you have any solutions?"

"Mr Woolsey, our options are limited as I see it. We have a Hive ship nearing orbit and one weakened ZPM. Normally I'd opt for hide and seek. But, if we lose the shields, we have no further real defense. We have the Chair, but limited power and drones. Use up all the energy on a defense against a Hive with no back up or shields … then it's just a waiting game. If we had more ZPM's maybe. But we do have the time to evacuate our people to minimize the loss and risks from a fight. We stand our ground, but we can protect the majority by evacuating as many as possible to the Alpha site." Sheppard stated.

"Evacuation is good and probably our only option at this point," McKay added. "The Hive ship is two weeks away, give or take a day. That gives us enough time to pack essentials and by essentials, I mean all data retrievable from Atlantis, medical supplies, food etc. Get it all to the Alpha site as well all non-essential staff and Anthosian people on board. We can't dial Earth. The ZPM's were drained too much, the power needed to dial should be used to better effect elsewhere. The Daedalus is three weeks away, it's only just left Earth. If we evacuate, we reduce the risk of death and prisoners."

"Could we not leave here, we've flown Atlantis to a new home before?" Teyla asked.

"I wish we could, the power needed to make Atlantis fly is three ZPM's and fully charged. We'd barely make it off the ground before we were left stranded and then the Wraith have a free for all." Rodney replied.

"What about using the naquadah generator, is there enough power left to be of use?" Woolsey asked.

"Unfortunately, no. As you know, naquadah is found only in the Milky Way. We used a great portion of our generator's power when the Daedalus fought against the Queen's Hive some while back. Being so rare, it takes time to mine the naquadah from mines. The next shipment of naquadah from Earth isn't for another two months."

"What about cloaking Atlantis until the threat has passed? It is a risk but it's worked before?" Ronon said.

"Cloaking Atlantis isn't really an option, to do so would mean we were left even more vulnerable. We couldn't fire drones nor could we raise the shields. We'd be left sitting ducks. We have the time to reduce a threat to the city and considering the device telling the Wraith where we are is Wraith, I'd rather we reduce the odds," McKay explained.

"How would they find us if we were cloaked, Rodney?" Beckett replied.

"It's the Wraith tech, we didn't know about the trackers until now, what's to say they don't have them on all ships? With the device giving off a signal it's as good as leaning out the tower and shouting, over here!" McKay spat out.

"It needs to be destroyed," Ronon stated.

"I'm with Ronon on that," Lorne added.

"I think, Major, we all agree we need to destroy the device. Ronon, that thing needs to be taken out of the South Pier before you blow it pieces with your gun. We don't want to risk triggering anything else," Sheppard stated as he watched the Satedan nodding his understanding.

"Mr Woolsey, I would like to offer my people on board Atlantis the choice of returning to New Athos or the Alpha site, if possible," Teyla added.

"Of course, although we don't want to take too many trips so I would ask that those on board all decide before we begin to move people."

"Agreed, thank you, I will talk to them all in the morning."

"What staff are non-essential?" Ronon asked, as soon as the evacuation plan had been mentioned he'd hoped to get Orla to the Alpha site, if the worst happened and he died defending Atlantis he wanted her and their baby safe.

"All staff not needed to defend Atlantis. The military will keep troops here for any possible ground assault. By the time that happens, Atlantis will be all but lost anyway. As for civilian staff, we need scientists to work Atlantis systems with the military," Sheppard added quietly.

"That would be me, then," McKay added.

"I'm sorry Rodney but we do need you," Sheppard replied.

"Who else is going to do it, Zelenka? He's good but not me. Orla? She's pregnant and I can't see Ronon letting her stay anyway."

"No, I'm sorry McKay but no, I want her at the Alpha site. I'll stay but I want her gone," Ronon declared.

"Sorry Ronon, but I want you gone too," Sheppard said. "Before you say anything, you have the chance of a family, new life, take it," Sheppard urged.

"I promised to defend Atlantis, Sheppard!" Ronon roared.

"I know, we all know, you'd die defending every last person on Atlantis but that's not the point, Ronon. There are probably hundreds of thousands of Wraith on that Hive ship. They're going to blast Atlantis until they've pretty much destroyed every last piece of it and after that, when there's nothing left, they'll send a hunting party down to kill off any last living human being. I don't see there being a winning scenario in this. You have the chance to be a father and the people at the Alpha site will need your experience. Major Teldy knows you and trusts you, she'll need you by her side as will Mr Woolsey. If it was as simple as a ground invasion, we'd need you Ronon. They're not going to do that." Sheppard calmly explained.

"Fine, but I won't go through until the last of the people have been evacuated."

"Thank you, Ronon," Woolsey added. "Doctor Beckett, what of your teams?"

"I'll be staying, Mr Woolsey. Not only in case of any injuries but I also have the Ancient gene, you never know if it might come in handy. There are a few military medics who can administer help, the rest of the nurses and doctors should be sent to the Alpha site."

"Very well, unless there's anything else, I think we should begin the evacuation," Woolsey looked about the faces around him, closing the padfolio in front of him, he rose and added, "It's been my pleasure to work with you all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5 A/U, Carson is still CMO of Atlantis but Keller is also on Atlantis and Cadman spends her time on duty on Atlantis and The Daedalus.**** Ronon/OC centric**

**It has been a long time since I last wrote for SGA but I have received a lot of emails asking for more with Orla and Ronon and the team. I hope you enjoy.**

Ronon and Sheppard stood impatiently nearby the South Pier waiting for Zelenka to emerge carrying the Wraith device.

"What happens if that thing goes off again, when Zelenka takes it out of the cage?" Ronon asked as he turned to look at Sheppard.

"I guess it'll drain even more from the ZPM. I'm hoping we can destroy the thing before anything else happens."

Ronon checked his gun, the particle magnum had three settings, stun, kill and incinerate. He pushed the setting to incinerate. He'd rarely used the setting; kill was usually enough to destroy most things. He glanced at the gun's power cell; it had enough energy to power the setting. "Ready."

"He's coming," Sheppard announced as the door opened to reveal Major Lorne once again dressed in a hazmat suit. "Not really sure why they bothered with those suits now," Sheppard said mindlessly.

Lorne kept the door open as he waited for Radek to appear. Finally, Radek appeared, he carefully headed toward the pre-arranged zone which was far enough away from the Pier but nowhere near any populated areas. The scientist finally lowered the device onto the waiting table.

"Why the table?" Ronon muttered.

"Because, we all know the mess your gun does on kill. Hoping to not blow a massive hole to the structure of Atlantis. Don't want to give the Wraith a head start."

"Not using the kill setting, using incinerate. Want to make sure the device is destroyed."

"There's another setting beyond kill?" Sheppard gawked.

Ronon smiled and whirled the blaster in his hand looking like a gunslinger of the old wild west.

"Everybody, get behind Ronon," Sheppard ordered, taking a slight step back himself.

As the men disappeared behind Ronon he raised his weapon and aimed it at the device. Looking down the gun's site he gently squeezed the trigger. The energy blast kicked back, causing his arm to involuntarily jerk up as a flash of deadly energy was released. As energy bolt hit the device it exploded with such force all that remained of the device was dust and a half-incinerated table which creaked just before it split in two.

* * *

Carson Beckett strode through Atlantis, he had so much to organize but before he could think about what was to be sent over to the Alpha site and what would need be in place on Atlantis after the evacuation he needed to speak to Orla. As he neared the science laboratories, he once again checked his pocket, the small disc was still inside. He easily spotted the scientist and made his way over to her side. "Orla, you should really be resting," the Doctor in him taking over instantly.

"I'm fine, Dr Beckett, there's so much to organize."

"Aye, lass, I know. I need a favor, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, anything."

Beckett reached into his pocket and took out the small disc and handed it over to Orla. "I made a recording, for Laura. She's back on the Daedalus. We were going to take some time off when the Daedalus was back in orbit. It's a goodbye, I can't do that for my parents. Everything is top secret, but I can tell Laura. If you would give it to her, please. By the time the Daedalus is back, I'd imagine everything here will be over."

Orla could feel her eyes begin to fill with tears, she took the disc and wrapped her arms around Beckett. "Of course, Carson."

"Thank you. As for you. You should be resting in your quarters. It's been a difficult day, to say the least, Doctor's orders. Come on, I'll walk with you," Carson searched for McKay, easily finding him engrossed at his laptop. "Rodney, I'm taking Orla to her quarters for a rest."

McKay didn't even look up at hearing his name called, he just nodded and said, "Yes, yes, fine."

* * *

Ronon and Sheppard ambled through the corridor leading towards the crew quarters. "Think I might give our run a miss tomorrow," Sheppard said coming to a stop near to Ronon and Orla's quarters.

"Everything okay?" Ronon asked.

"Not so much, got a lot to do over the next week. Got a feeling might not sleep tonight for a while. Treat myself by sleeping in. I'll see you in the morning," Sheppard answered before turning and walking away.

* * *

Ronon palmed open the door to his quarters. He quietly walked into the room, unbuckling his gun and dropping it onto the nearby chair. He reached for the middle crystal in the door plucking it from the socket and placed it on the nearby table locking it shut. He was frustrated, weary and angry…torn. He wanted to fight alongside Sheppard to protect his home, despite the cost. But he also wanted to live to see his child born, to be a family with Orla. He kicked off his boots and walked towards their bed pulling at his shirt and pants discarding them as he moved. Grabbing at the fur on the bed he sighed and curled around Orla, resting his head on top of hers.

Orla stirred before turning to burrow into Ronon's chest. "You okay?"

Ronon felt anything but fine, he tightened his grip on her just a little. "I'm fine, go back to sleep, you need to rest."

"_I'm fine_? That might work with John but not with me. Talk to me, Ronon?"

"Not right now, I'm tired."

"No, you're avoiding talking me. You have been all day, talk to me. You can't avoid facing how you feel, not about this, it's all too much for all of us. You're not running anymore, you don't need to bottle all of this up," she pushed even though she could feel him try to emotionally shut down.

Ronon pushed down at the emotions threatening to take hold of him, he swallowed at the rising fear threatening to overwhelm him. He dared not put a voice to his feelings, once they were out, they'd plague him always. He was better off trying to bury them, push them far down. He was good at that. He sat up, gently pushing Orla away from him as he swung his legs out of the bed and reached for his pants.

"Ronon, don't, don't go, please?"

"I can't…"

"You need to talk. You can't carry it all. If you can't talk to me then… Teyla maybe?"

He turned to look back at her, his face twisted in pain. "I can't do this, not again."

Orla reached for him, pulling him back into their bed and to her side. "It's okay," she whispered gathering him into her arms.

"No, it's not! Sheppard, Teyla, McKay and Beckett, they found me, brought me home to Atlantis. Saved me from running. Elizabeth gave me a home again. They gave me a family," his voice wavered in despair. "Sheppard's more than a friend, he's my brother. We fight, we laugh, he lets me rage when I need it. Teyla's the sister I never had, always there to remind me to do better. McKay, even he's family. Annoying, irritating and whiny but family. Beckett too…" he paused trying in vain to gain control of himself. But the dam he'd built so long ago to protect himself from the pain of so much loss finally gave way. "Now, I have to let them die, there's nothing I can do!" As he struggled to catch his breath the only sound coming from him was a chilling howl.

The only thing Orla could do was to hold onto Ronon as he fought his demons. She could never make it better, nobody could, but she could let him finally be free of his torments. When his voice returned it was ghost-like. "The last time I lost everything was back on Sateda. I joined the army to fight the Wraith to keep the people I cared for safe. It didn't work then and it's not working now."

* * *

Sheppard had intended to go back to his quarters, he wasn't in the mood for company nor did he feel he was able to offer a strong shoulder for anyone else to lean on. So why was he here, outside her door, it suddenly occurred to him he didn't know where else to be. He chimed the door and waited, not knowing if she'd answer or what to say. The door opened slowly revealing Teyla's concerned face. She reached out her hand waiting for Sheppard to take up her offer. As he did, she stepped back into her quarters pulling him with her. Without another word, he placed his arms around her seeking comfort that only she could give him.

Teyla struggled with her emotions, she wanted to scream at John, tell him it was unfair that he was sacrificing his life for a place. But in reality, she knew, it was more than that. She knew he was trying to stop the Wraith from devastating the Pegasus Galaxy. If they ever got a foothold in Atlantis the war would be over. She couldn't voice her frustration and hurt at his decision, he was doing it for her, for all her people but she didn't have to like it. "John," Teyla whispered as she clung to him just a little tighter than usual.

"Teyla, I'm sorry."

"For what? Putting everyone before yourself?"

"For leaving." He said as he pulled back to look into her face,

"Let me fight by your side!"

"Not a chance! Your people need you_, I need you_ to be safe, to live. We're going to lose enough Marines in the fight ahead of us. I don't need to lose you too!" Sheppard ran his fingers through Teyla's hair. "I need you to be strong for me, I need you to help the others be strong."

"Who will be strong for me?" Teyla asked arching her eyebrow to emphasise the question.

"I will, while I can," Sheppard answered as he lowered his mouth to hers.

* * *

Rodney hesitated outside of Jennifer's quarters his hand coming to a standstill beside the door chime before falling to his side once more. He'd tried to call her at least three times but never quite managed to activate the chime. Normally he was quite frantic, usually it was due to his mind racing with ideas but right now, outside her quarters, he was scared. Not the same scared when he'd faced a Wraith or when he knew he'd almost pushed Ronon too far. He was emotionally at a loss; he'd wished he'd asked Sheppard for advice on how to speak to Jennifer.

As if fate had stepped in, the door suddenly opened revealing Jennifer Keller. Rodney looked up too surprised to utter anything. "Rodney?" Jennifer said gently, waiting for the physicist to respond.

"Jennifer," was all he could utter.

"You want to come in?"

"Uh, yes, I do, I mean, thank you."

Jennifer stood back letting Rodney enter her quarters, she was pleased to finally see him. She knew he had so much to organize, so did she, but she needed to be with him tonight. "I'm so glad you stopped by. I didn't know if I would see you tonight."

"I should have come to see you earlier, I'm sorry. I don't … I don't know what to say," Rodney admitted.

"How about telling me this is all a dream and I'm about to wake up and life is going to be normal. Well, as normal as possible for this place," Jennifer half-joked.

"I wish it was a dream."

"Can't we raise the shields and hide until they disappear?"

"It's complicated, we could take the risk but it's too great. Too many people would die if we were wrong and the chances are, we would be. Hence the evacuation. Speaking of which, are you packed?" Rodney tried to change the topic. He'd spent hours and hours calculating the odds and never once reaching a double-digit.

"Not yet, we have time. I've been trying to help Carson organize what needs to reach the Alpha site."

"That's good," Rodney muttered.

"No, it's not, Rodney. Can we talk about us?" she pleaded

Rodney smiled as he reached for Jennifer not knowing what to say.

Her eyes filled with tears as she buried herself into the crook of his neck. "Why do I have to lose you Rodney, I just found you."

"There's nobody else, I'm not trying to sound egotistical but there isn't. I can't expect Sheppard to do everything, he can't fight on his own." He wasn't entirely sure that statement was for Jennifer's benefit alone.

* * *

As the week progressed the Hive Wraith ship grew closer to Atlantis but showed no signs of any accompanying ships or cruisers. The remaining Athosian's on Atlantis were finally evacuated to New Athos after deciding where they wanted to rebuild. Teyla had gone with them so she could speak with her people. When she'd returned to Atlantis, she'd told Woolsey she would remain at the Alpha site and not New Athos. One of the elders on New Athos would remain her proxy until the danger had passed and she could return as their leader. She'd decided she would be able to do more at the Alpha site helping Woolsey and the evacuee's acclimatization to the new surroundings. Her calm demeanor and bartering skills would be invaluable in the coming months if they were to survive.

The initial Military team sent to the Alpha site was headed by Major Teldy. She'd taken a team to the site to ensure the transfer of the remaining Military and personnel would be done seamlessly. A proper command center needed to be built and the sleeping quarters for so many to be organized.

Colonel Sheppard had sat with Major Lorne and Mr Woolsey trying to find the fairest tactic to decide which Military personnel would stay and who would head for the Alpha site to join Major Teldy. They'd need himself and Lorne, plus two teams. This meant twenty volunteers would be needed, bigger than their normal teams, enough to try to make life difficult for the Wraith. By the time the Wraith landed on Atlantis is was over anyway. The Hive in orbit would decimate Atlantis well before any action would probably be seen.

With Atlantis unable to contact the SGC or the Daedalus, all off-world missions had been recalled and all military personnel ordered to assemble ain the gate room, one of the largest open areas on Atlantis.

Sheppard Looked over the gathering of Military personnel before him, he'd taken a moment to look into all of the faces of the men and women who'd gathered before him. The people he'd come, to not just respect, but to rely on and they, in turn, relied on and respected him. He decided to keep it simple. He'd called for volunteers to stay and fight, what he hadn't expected was for all of the soldiers before him to volunteer. Names would be drawn from a bag. It was simple, yes, but effective.

He scanned the gate room one more time before he began to pull names from the bag, which actually turned out to be the dis-guarded pillowcase Ronon had brought food to the lab in. Silence filled the gate-room. The decision was over quicker than he'd expected. Sheppard ordered the twenty to report to their usual de-briefing room for instruction on the plan ahead. The fact that he didn't have a plan yet, wasn't lost on him. The personnel to evacuate had been ordered to report to their immediate ranking officer for instruction on evacuation.

* * *

_TBC - Please leave a review, love to know if you're enjoying the story, thank you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5 A/U, Ronon / OC, John/Teyla, Rodney/Jennifer **

**Carson is still CMO of Atlantis **

* * *

_**A/ N - Final chapter of angst I promise before the whumping / action starts.**_

* * *

Sheppard strode into the infirmary looking for Carson Beckett, "Doc?"

"Colonel Sheppard," Carson replied as he stepped into the main infirmary. "Just making sure the sick and wounded are ready for transportation. Sergeant Kelly is being taken this afternoon to the Alpha site; he should continue to make a good recovery. The injury he sustained on his off-world mission has almost healed. The two cases of food poisoning have now been discharged; the Botany department has been reminded about any future off-world protocols."

"You'd think they of all people would know better than to eat unknown foods. Besides, thought Ronon was the only one who did that," Sheppard smirked.

"Aye, Colonel, they should know better! I don't expect to see them back in here for food poisoning, again. Come to think of it, don't expect to see anyone back here."

"Doc."

"Don't mind me, Colonel, just being a little morbid, I guess. Never thought this was how it was all going to end."

Sheppard walked over to stand next to Beckett. In a gesture of understanding, he clasped the man's right shoulder with his hand and squeezed it slightly. "I'm not sure any of us thought about how it might end."

Both men stood for a moment, the awkward tension broke when Carson brought the conversation to the present. "The equipment the Alpha site will need is being taken through as we speak, most of it is already in place at the makeshift infirmary and the drugs etc will go through with Jennifer. I believe you already organized with Major Teldy for there to be a permanent guard to protect the equipment and drugs until a more secure infirmary can be used?"

Sheppard nodded, "we organized a rota for that and for the laptops and tablets the science teams will work from. The generators have been overhauled and everything's in order. Just need the people."

"Well, I'll stay here and … I don't know. Is there anything you need help with, Colonel?"

"Not really, just, making sure everything's on schedule."

"Aye, not totally sure I'm ready to say my final goodbyes but, aye, I'm as prepared as I canna be, Colonel."

"I know… Rodney's all nervous energy, can't stop talking which is making up for the fact Ronon's stopped talking. Get the occasional grunt and glare, Teyla's not even been able to get a conversation going with him."

"What about you, Colonel? Got some nervous energy yourself I see?" Carson replied as he watched the man in front of him fidget.

"I think it's more… if it's going to happen, just get it over with. Too much overthinking …" Sheppard kicked an imaginary mark on the infirmary floor.

"How is Teyla coping?"

Sheppard looked up sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I think you know what I'm saying. You've been a couple, albeit, a quiet couple for some time. Am I wrong?"

"How?"

"Please, anyone that knows you both is aware you're a couple," Beckett admitted quietly chuckling.

Sheppard felt uneasy, he thought he'd hid his and Teyla's relationship well. Not because he was ashamed or even that "_the powers that be"_ would be against it but because Teyla had asked him to. She wanted keep him to herself as long as she could. "Guess we're not as sneaky as we'd thought."

"It was Ronon who worked it out, you know him, see's everything. Said we should just leave you both be until you were ready to tell us. Quite the sensible lad, at times."

"So, it seems. Guess I forgot just how much he does notice. Anyway, I'd better get back to the gate-room. Mr. Woolsey's starting to evacuate the rest of the troops to the Alpha site. As their boss I'd better, you know say something," Sheppard let out a stilted laugh. "See you for drinks later, maybe?"

"Aye, Colonel, maybe."

* * *

The Hivemaster stood outside the Queen's chamber. He waited for the mindless drones guarding her to receive permission to allow him entry. The Hive's Queen was protected at all costs. She had produced young cementing the Hive's future but had refused to keep her consort. She was aging, and still believed in the old ways of the Wraith but was young enough to curb any thoughts of insurrection from her progeny.

The drones nodded in acknowledgment of their Queen's telepathic orders and began to move away from the chamber entrance. He straightened himself, he was Master of the Hive after all. The chamber finally opened to reveal a dark interior. He knew the throne would be at the far end of the chamber and lit with a deathly glow she preferred over the bright Hive lights. Finally, he strode in. He had news, he wanted to be the one to deliver it. He came to a stop before the massive bone-like structure that was the Queen's throne. Upon it sat a svelte raven-haired Queen. Thin streaks of silver giving away the true age of the Queen. Her skin, pale and taunt, glistened against her bones. Her eyes huge and green with snake-like yellow pupils assessed the man before her. Her ghostly, long bony fingers with pointed yellowish nails strummed against the throne's arms. She bared her huge, pointed teeth and hissed her disapproval at being disturbed.

"My Queen," the Hivemaster began, "the beacon is no longer active, but we did get a secure lock on it's designation," he bowed as he relayed the information. Hoping she would find some solace in his news.

"How long before we reach it?" The Queen demanded.

"A day, maybe a little more, if we continue at this speed. The Hive needs to regenerate its hull my Queen. The time spent using the hyperdrive to get us here caused damage to the Hive's organic matter," he explained.

"Very well, I want a full report from the Chief Engineer on the condition of my ship before we reach our destination. I want the Hive in fighting condition. Tell the Master of Sciences his findings had better come to something. As for you, Hivemaster. I am holding you responsible for everything. I'm hungry, my children are hungry, my people are hungry!"

"My Queen, we've been able to prove the signal discovered was time-honored. It hasn't been heard for generations until now. One like this has not existed since the time we defeated the Ancients. It could not be ignored, the possibilities…"

"The possibility it's a relic?" she hissed.

"No, my Queen. This has not been heard of until now, no Hive could keep this secret, this old."

"Then how do we know we're the only ones who heard it?"

"We don't, but so far there are no other Hive's detected. Since Atlantis was taken over by the humans we've been stretched almost to a breaking point. Our food is at best, scarce …"

"You think I need a history lesson from you," she raged only controlling herself at the sight of the Hivemaster cowering in allegiance.

"Never, my Queen, I simply meant we need something new to help us defeat the other Hives to feed. This is it, a Hive EMP tracking device!" he quickly countered.

"Know this, if this does not end well, your life _will_ end," she seethed.

* * *

"Ronon, Orla, come on in," Sheppard smiled as he stepped back letting the couple enter his quarters.

"Sheppard, I'm not sure…" Ronon began as he entered the quarters.

"Buddy, I'm not sure of anything anymore either, but I do know this. If tomorrow is gonna be one of my last days then the least you can do is drink beer with me." Sheppard answered thrusting a cold beer at Ronon.

"Thought we finished your beers?" Ronon quizzed flatly.

"Gift from the troops," Sheppard said, "Orla, what can I get you?"

"Anything, John." Orla smiled.

"How's the baby?" Sheppard whispered as he put his arm around the scientist steering her away from the crowd.

"The baby's fine," she smiled.

"Come on Orla, you're not Ronon, that's his line. Know what sex the baby is yet? You know this is just what the big guy needs to start over," Sheppard excitedly rambled.

"It's not that, I just don't feel right, looking forward," Orla admitted.

"This isn't a normal time, don't take away any joy you two can find out here because there's so little left. You know, I heard the most popular name for a baby boy is John. It's stable and strong," Sheppard chuckled.

"I heard," Orla whispered as the tears threatened.

"Hey, come on, I have to fight the Wraith. Don't get Ronon cross at me too," Sheppard chortled as he tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry," Orla said biting back her tears as she tried to calm herself. "Thank you, John. Thank you for everything you've done, what you will do and for never giving up on Ronon. He's keeping everything in, but he's going to be devastated to lose you out of everyone. You're the brother he never had. He can't forgive you for fighting without him and he can't forgive himself for wanting us and to be a family. Spend some time with him, please, he won't tell you any of this and he'll growl a lot but he loves you in his way." She uttered.

"Feelings mutual, that's the problem with two guys who can't talk about their feelings, stuck trying to say what they feel," Sheppard smirked. He suddenly grinned and looked at Orla saying, "You know there's also Rodney in all of this. He's one of us, sort of. He's the middle kid who gets annoyed at the older and younger brothers but needs us. He's the one with all the brains but none of the charms," Sheppard laughed at his own comments. "On a more serious note, I need you to do me a favor?" He finally added soberly.

"Anything," she agreed.

"Teyla. I know you guys know. Ronon acts as though he sees nothing but he knows more than he says. I need you to watch Teyla, care for her, be there if she needs someone. She won't ask, she'll be brave and she'll cry alone but don't let her, please?" Sheppard pleaded.

"Of course, we will,"

"Sheppard, if you're going to have a party then stop sulking in the corners," Rodney shouted as he approached the couple pushing past Ronon and Teyla.

"Rodney, ever considered a vocation in customer services?" Sheppard chastised.

"Little pointless now, Sheppard. Besides, amazing what quality gin can do!"

"Where did you get gin?" Sheppard asked.

"Carson knew Cadman had a secret stash originally for the four amigos, however, death trumps friends so it's mine!" McKay declared.

"You don't like gin," Ronon interrupted as he came to stand next to McKay.

"No, I don't like dying but I'm doing that too apparently," McKay hiccupped.

"Think you've had enough McKay," Ronon said as he took the man's drink from him.

"Hey, what gives you the right?" Rodney angrily snapped.

"Jennifer gives me the right. Spend the last of your time with her instead of a gin bottle! Come on, McKay, there's got be coffee somewhere." Ronon snapped.

"Have I told you you're an overgrown caveman?" Rodney hissed as Ronon manhandled him away to search for coffee.

"You're a dork,"

"Am not, how do you know what a dork is?" McKay quizzed.

"Sheppard told me."

"He's a flyboy, doesn't even know how to comb his hair," Rodney pouted.

"We'll miss you too Rodney," Sheppard sighed as he appeared beside Ronon with a pot of coffee and cup. "Can't have Jennifer's last night be a complete nightmare."

Ronon poured McKay into the nearest chair and took the waiting cup from Sheppard. Pouring the coffee out Sheppard said, "You know, you do take this brotherly banter too far sometimes, Rodney. If I'd been Ronon I'd have shot you before now. I guess that makes Ronon, the bigger guy in more ways than one."

Ronon looked at Sheppard quizzically. "I just don't listen to him."

"Very funny, Sheppard but Ronon doesn't have to figure out ways of saving everyone's lives on an almost daily basis…"

"You think Ronon hasn't saved your ass as well as mine and everyone else's ass more than once? You don't think in a heartbeat he'd trade places with you to save you even though Orla's having his child? I've thought many things about you McKay but you just crossed the line!" Sheppard hissed angrily.

"Sheppard," Ronon calmly spoke.

"No, Ronon, he's had too much to drink. Sometimes, Rodney needs a good shakeup. Make him realize he's not the almighty."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean Ronon wasn't a vital part of our team. I just…"

"Just what then?" Ronon asked coolly.

"Everything comes easy to you both, look at you, you got all the good genes. You got the height, looks, survival talents and charm, well, maybe not charm. Women love you all the same and as for Sheppard, he got the hair and he did get the charm. All I got were the brains and large doses of anxiety and acid reflux. I'm not saying that's an excuse for what I said, I… I mouth off when I get upset, it's a defense mechanism, much like Ronon and his _shoot now ask questions if it lives_ motto. I've never had a friendship with anyone like I have with you two. You're like brothers. I'm close to Carson, yes, but we've gone through so much more together," McKay explained as he offered his mug to Sheppard once more. "Any chance of a refill?"

* * *

Major Evan Lorne moved away from the makeshift bar/table deep inside Sheppard's quarters, he walked towards Orla seeing her on her own. "Orla, good to see you," he called out.

"Lorne, how are you? Sorry, stupid comment."

"Orla, it's okay you know," Lorne smiled tightly as he came to stand beside her. "I see you managed to get Ronon here. We had bets he'd stay away. Not that he doesn't care, of course but the whole emotions and public displays and all. I'll shut up now."

Orla laughed, "He didn't want to come, I made him. He's not a great expresser of emotions but he needs to see you all."

"He never had a problem with you?"

"It's different, I make him talk. You guys all go quiet and punch each other as though it's a language. Rodney is the only one who might be able to say how he feels but he gets anxious and then never stops talking."

"I spent last night with Marie. She refused to come here tonight. Said she'd said her goodbyes and couldn't face doing it all over again. I should be with her but I also need to say some goodbyes," Lorne admitted.

"You do what feels right for you and Marie. I get it, you need to say goodbye to everyone but you need to be with Marie too."

Lorne nodded, drained his beer and looked at the scientist. "I do believe you're right. Goodnight Orla, don't say goodbye. Goodnight is good." Lorne turned to look at the gathering before him "They'll all be okay you know. I'll miss you, have good life Orla. Bring a healthy baby into this world and give Ronon back what he lost. Be happy, that's my only request. Oh, and tell Cadman I'll miss her too." Lorne leaned in and kissed Orla's forehead before he turned and left.

Teyla moved to stand beside her friend as she watched Lorne leave, she wanted to scream, life wasn't fair. She wanted the happy ending her father had always promised her. She so wanted to be happy. Turning to Orla, she looked at her and breathed deeply. "I know you know, John told me. I've tried being brave but I can't, not when it comes to John. What do I do?"

"You take him to your quarters and make love to him, be selfish with your last few moments you have left. Then at the Alpha site you find us. We can't stop the hurt but we can understand. I can never make this right for you but I can make sure you're not alone," Orla answered honestly.

"Another beer?" Sheppard offered.

"Sure," Ronon muttered.

"Jennifer steering Rodney back to her quarters was a sight, right?" Sheppard rambled. He didn't know what to say and Ronon wasn't the chattiest of people.

Ronon nodded and huffed. He wasn't really mad at Rodney; Orla had spent a long time explaining how Rodney's mind worked. He understood the man got frustrated at anything non-scientific just as Ronon had gotten bored at anything scientific. "That's McKay."

"Yeah, want to take a wander? Kinda feel like too many people watching to see if I crack or something?" Sheppard asked.

"Sure, let me tell Orla first," Ronon scanned the room for her, easily spotting her with Teyla he walked over to her side. "Orla, sorry Teyla. Going for a walk with Sheppard. Meet you back at our quarters?"

"Ok,"

With a nod he turned and headed back to meet Sheppard.

"All good?" The Colonel asked.

"Yeah, come on," Ronon replied as he headed for the exit. "Bring some extra beers," he grinned at Sheppard.

* * *

Sheppard sighed as he drank from the can of beer, he was content, as content as he could be right now. They'd gone toward the gantry they'd always ran on, away from all the good wishes and sad faces. Then headed for the nearest balcony. Stepping out they found a place out of sight. It was dark but Atlantis was lit brightly and the water gently sloshed against the sides of the structures.

"How come Woolsey never showed?" Ronon asked, not really bothered but he didn't know what else to say.

"He did his speeches and decided these get-togethers were too intimate and that we'd feel awkward with him there. I think he didn't want to come, not his scene really."

Ronon nodded understanding, parties were not really his either. He drained the beer in his hand and crushed the can before reaching for another.

"Look, Rodney's… he's …"

"He's venting? I know, Orla explained."

"She's intelligent you know. You should keep her," he said chuckling.

Ronon chuckled himself, "yeah, maybe."

"Look, I don't know what we're supposed to say, not say. I'm as good at this as you, only I use more words," Sheppard smirked, looking to his side for Ronon's' reaction and smiled at the sight of him rolling his eyes. "I guess, I'm going to miss you, Ronon. I'm glad you decided to stay on Atlantis. You've been more of a brother to me than Dave ever was."

"Didn't have any brothers or sisters on Sateda. Not until Atlantis."

"I don't think the world could've coped with too many Ronon's," Sheppard laughed aloud. "Imagine, Rodney's face with twin Ronon's!"

"If you'd stayed on Earth, Dave would've gotten to know you better. He'd have been there for you. Is there, anything?" Ronon asked his voice cracking with emotion.

"No, besides, he can never know about here, about where you're from anyway. Let him think it was a flying accident.," Sheppard crushed the can in his hand and reached around. "Last two, here," he offered Ronon. We have a saying on Earth when people are gone, "To absent friends. After this, have a beer sometime and remember absent friends?"

Ronon reached for the offered can, blinking at the tears threatening as he did, looking away he swallowed the pain down again. "Absent friends," he a rasped.

**_TBC - Please review_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta.**

**Setting; Season 5 A/U, Ronon / OC, John/Teyla, Rodney/Jennifer **

**Carson is still CMO of Atlantis **

_**A little short, I'm sorry but needed to get going with the story**_

* * *

Richard Woolsey scanned the faces of the people before him. He stood straight, cleared his throat and with just a hint of a wry smile said, "I won't say goodbye, that's too … final. Instead, I'll bid you all _jusqu'à la prochaine fois_." He watched as confusion appeared on the faces of those who didn't speak French. He nodded wearily and explained, "It means, until next time," He turned to face the Stargate. Without looking back once, he strode forward and entered the waiting wormhole and was gone. The last of the evacuees.

Sheppard watched as Woolsey disappeared, that was it, they were all gone. A momentary flicker of anxiety rose in him before his military training took over. He didn't have the luxury of time to dwell on anything but the situation that was about to unfold. He shook himself mentally and re-focused. He turned to face McKay who stood next to the command console. Rodney's face was for once, stoic. He didn't show any of the emotion Sheppard knew was really feeling. "Rodney, once you're sure Mr. Woolsey made it through, raise the shield and close the Stargate down. Clear the dialing directory, disconnect it and destroy the control crystals," he ordered.

Rodney nodded sombrely and a moment later he raised the shield before cutting the power to the Stargate, forcing the wormhole to close prematurely. He cleared the dialing history before he broke the final connection between the console and the Stargate. Quietly he began to pull out the control crystals, they would need to be destroyed or at the very least hidden to prevent the Wraith from reactivating the Stargate. As he pulled out the fourth crystal, he stood upright and looked back at Sheppard and asked wearily, "Remind me, Sheppard, why can't we just escape later using the puddle jumpers and then onto to the Alpha site?"

"Because, Rodney. We need to stop the Wraith. Whoever is left by the time they start a ground invasion needs to make sure they never re-activate the Stargate. That means the self-destruct needs to be activated and in enough time the Wraith won't be able to shut it off."

"I get it, I really do. I still don't see why we can't do that and then get away?"

"The chances are the jumper bays won't be reachable. They won't just target living areas. They're going to target the tower and the jumper bay is going to take the brunt of it. They'll want the gate room intact. We can't let that happen."

"Fine, but can we at least consider it?" Rodney exclaimed.

"If we can, Rodney. I'll be the first to get you to the Alpha site. I just can't promise." Sheppard admitted.

"As long as we can consider it." McKay sighed resignedly.

* * *

The Wraith Hive ship finally reached Atlantis's orbit. The Wraith Lieutenant smiled, which actually resembled more of a sneer, his grey, pointed teeth protruded, the sound of delight more of a cross between a snarl and a hiss. "Hivemaster, we've reached our destination. Your orders?"

"Scan the surface of the planet. I want to know about the inhabitants, what technology exists and if there is a Ring of the Ancients. Alert all drones to be battle-ready, all ships to be activated and ready for attack. I want a full report on the condition of the Hive's organic hull, our shields and weapons systems," he demanded forcefully. The Hivemaster was anxious to begin the battle to retrieve the EMP device. They had no information on where the signal originated beyond the planet, once they discovered where the technology was at its most advanced, they'd begin the retrieval.

The Lieutenant nodded and swiftly began to gather the reports requested. "The Hive's full condition will take a short while but weapons and shields are at maximum capacity. I've begun a scan of the planet for inhabitants and any known technology. This will only take a short time. We still cannot get a lock on the original signal, Hivemaster."

The Hivemaster nodded, he was beginning to think the machine might have been switched off. A trap from another Hive maybe but none had been detected. He had to risk everything the device was priceless. "I want those reports as soon as they're completed." He barked.

* * *

Rodney McKay pulled the final crystal and placed them into the only bag he could find, the dis-guarded pillowcase Sheppard and Ronon had used previously. "How are we going to destroy these crystals without Ronon's blaster?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"Sirs, the Wraith Hive ship has finally reached our orbit," Amelia Banks announced from the console next to McKay.

"How close?" McKay inquired as he moved towards Banks.

"Within striking range."

McKay pushed Banks away from the console and re-checked her calculations. "She's right, the Hive ship's close," McKay bellowed.

"Rodney, how long before they find us?" Sheppard barked.

"Now, they're here now! They might not know where on the planet we are but they're in our orbit. If they decided to take out this planet, we're gone."

Sheppard whirled around looking for Major Lorne. "Major, get your men in place, I want a team left around the gate room to protect McKay and Banks. Deploy another near the control chair. We need to block them from gaining entry to the Stargate as well as the control chair. "Doc?" He waited until he had Beckett's attention before continuing, "I need you to stay close to Lorne, there's going to be casualties and if anything happens to me, I need Lorne to get you to the control chair, got it?"

Carson Beckett had stood in the gate room watching all the activity not knowing what to do, he wasn't military-minded. The sight of all the Marines fully armed still managed to unnerve him somewhat. He heard Sheppard call his name and turned to see the Colonel looking at him with a determined look, this was It he thought, it's started. He listened to Sheppard's instructions, he didn't need to be told twice and instantly moved towards Major Evan Lorne.

Major Evan Lorne nodded at Sheppard understanding what was expected of him. "Sir, what about you?"

"I'm heading to the control chair to wait for McKay to tell me when they've found us, then send what drones we have and hope we can surprise the hell out of the Wraith!" Sheppard turned back to McKay, "Rodney, we get one chance to inflict as much damage as we can, I'm counting on you to know when that moment is," without waiting for a pithy reply from McKay he ran in the direction of the control chair.

"Doc, you got all the medication we're gonna need?" Lorne asked Beckett.

"Honestly? I don't know son, we've hemostatic dressings, gauze, bandages, morphine. Do I have everything, no I don't but it'll have to do."

"Okay, Doc. Look, just do your best and stay alive!" Lorne urged.

"I'll do my best."

Sheppard careened down the Lantean corridors toward the control chair. His time spent running the gantry's with Ronon to stay in shape meant he was barely out of breath by the time he reached his destination. He could hear the footfalls of the Marines behind him, Lorne must've already chosen the team to protect the chair. He hurried over to the drones, counting as he moved. They had two hundred drones. Was it going to be enough? It had to be.

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant re-read the report the navigation drone sent him. Nothing interesting over most of the planet. No real settlements or inhabitants to speak of, nothing to cull. There were signs of a recent settlement to the west but it appeared to be abandoned, no life signs. How long ago they could not tell from orbit, probably a culling from another Hive. There was something further over to the far west, signs of life within the ocean unlike most of the rest of the planet. He froze, there was a large settlement, the technology advanced. Life. He quickly ordered the navigation drone to concentrate on the large settlement and give him a detailed report on the findings.

* * *

Sheppard settled into the control chair, he didn't lean back and activate it, not yet. He desperately hoped McKay was about to bellow into his ear that he'd saved the day and was brilliant. His radio remained silent; the only sound was the footsteps of feet as the Marines took up their positions.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Lieutenant Marks, we're in position outside the control chair room, Sir."

"Sheppard here, understood Lieutenant Marks, complete radio silence until we hear from the gate room."

The radios fell silent, Atlantis fell silent. The silence was deafening.

Sheppard closed his eyes, he tried to remember the meditation instructions Teyla had shown him but, like Ronon, he was always too much of a fidget to remain still for long. Swallowing the few nerves threatening to take hold, he pulled himself together and swiftly pushed himself back into the chair. The chair immediately recognized the gene marker in Sheppard and came to life, the room lit with a blueish tint. Sheppard felt connected to Atlantis as though it was a living, breathing being. He let out a shallow breath, his nerves felt jarred. He was never really scared going into battle, his adrenalin always kicked in. He knew his men would have his back and he relied on his training. Nobody trained you how to die though.

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant scanned the report coming in. The technology was … Ancient. How could this be? Was it just the device, yes it must be? He continued reading, the settlement was large, signs of life small but human in origin. Human? He read on the buildings were of Ancient material… It hit him, Atlantis. "Hivemaster, I think, we've found Atlantis."

The Hivemaster moved toward the Lieutenant easily pushing him to one side, "Let me see," he scanned the report and re-read it. Atlantis? Why were there so few lives? He knew the humans had come to the Pegasus galaxy in large numbers but these were less than he would expect to find. "Send this to my console, I will download this for the Queen. Prepare drones to fight Atlantis," he roared in delight.

* * *

"Sheppard, this is McKay, they're scanning the planet. It's beginning." McKay uttered as he closed his eyes and prayed to whatever God was there to just let them survive.

* * *

The Hivemaster marched into the queen's chamber, he made a guttural sound of delight as he came to stand before his queen. Bowing his head in reverence, he didn't wait for her response before he lifted his head and declared, "My Queen. We found the source of the signal, not the device, yet, but the source. We found Atlantis. The Hive and drones are battle-ready, give us your command and Atlantis will be ours … I mean yours, my Queen."

The Wraith Queen leaned forward and snatched the report to read for herself. "You forget yourself Hivemaster," was all the warning she gave.

"Forgive me, my Queen, the excitement at the prospect of battle with the humans for Atlantis momentarily made me forget my place. It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't! Ready the Hive for battle. Raise the shields, send the first volley of missiles, destroy the living areas first, they may have a way of shielding them from us, we cannot risk being surprised no matter how irrelevant they may be," she hissed.

"Yes, my Queen," the Hivemaster bowed, stepped backwards and turned to stride away and out of the Throne room heading for the control room and to battle.

"Structural scans complete, Hivemaster. It appears there are structures surrounding a main tower, the city below is quite large," the Wraith Lieutenant declared.

"Begin a missile assault on the surrounding areas, leave the tower for now," the Hivemaster replied.

The Lieutenant nodded his understanding and released the first wave.

* * *

"INCOMING MISSILES!" McKay screamed into his radio as his console glowed with the sight of multiple missiles raining down on Atlantis

"Where Rodney!" Sheppard bellowed in reply.

"External structures by the look of it, storage facilities, some empty accommodation blocks. They missed the South Pier!"

"Reports of fires on the Eastern Wing of the city!" Banks added as she hurriedly compiled what data she could.

"Stand your ground people, it's started, we knew they would do this," Sheppard urged as his grip tightened on the arms of the chair.

"Damage reports show fires to a minimum, structural integrity holding on the East Wing, for now," Amelia added.

"Second volley incoming!" McKay roared.

Atlantis shook, the second wave of missiles landing closer than before. The explosions creating huge golden flames which began to roar and lick at all the buildings on the outer reaches of the city. As they raged, it changed the very color of the surrounding sky. The intense glow managed to spread almost to the tower itself and the gate room. The late afternoon sky was tinged with darkness from the smoke yet managed to bloom an orange brilliance.

* * *

"Report!" the Hivemaster eagerly demanded.

"All missiles have reached their targets on the structure below," the Wraith Lieutenant hissed in delight.

"Prepare the next wave of missiles, the humans will respond, eventually," ordered the Hivemaster

The Wraith Lieutenant nodded and readied the firing mechanism for the next batch of missiles.

**_TBC ... Please review._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5 A/U, Ronon / OC, John/Teyla, Rodney/Jennifer **

**Carson is still CMO of Atlantis **

_**A/N - Apologies the chapter is short, I'm a little sick at the moment, please be patient.**_

* * *

"Damage report!" Sheppard yelled into his radio as the sounds of explosions began to creep nearer and nearer.

"Fire reports coming in from the Northern Wing, structural damage at a minimum for now. Fires raging out of control in the Eastern Wing, we're beginning to lose structural integrity, down to 70 percent. Southern and Western Wings, minimal damage but fires are spreading," Banks responded, her voice not revealing any of the fear she was actually feeling.

"Sheppard, fire those damn drones, now!" McKay screamed as he held onto the console as the tower shook.

"Not yet, Rodney."

"What are you waiting for, they know where we are!"

"Just a little longer, Rodney. Once we fire these, that's all we got."

"Pretty sure we can't wait much longer" McKay spat back.

"Dr McKay," Major Lorne barked at the physicist causing Rodney to jump at the intensity of Lorne's voice. "The Colonel knows what he's doing, okay? How about we keep the panic to a minimum?"

Rodney knew his nerve couldn't hold like the Marines, he was a civilian after all and facing certain death. He nodded nonetheless as his breathing ran ragged.

"Thanks, McKay," Lorne replied with a tight smile.

* * *

"Okay folks, listen up," Sheppard ordered. "If I were a betting man and I am. I'd aim the next volley of missiles at our weakest point. That's currently the Eastern Wing. That's storage and unused accommodation, mainly. We might end up losing complete structural integrity. McKay, if we do lose the Eastern Wing completely, will we lose our ability to keep the city afloat?"

"Not completely, we can lose a Wing but not much more. Lose two and Atlantis will begin to sink. So, drown or be eaten, yay," Rodney chirped sarcastically.

"Doc," Lorne said firmly.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a Marine and I get a little snarky when I'm scared. What are you gonna do? Replace me?" McKay snapped back.

"Rodney, I just think we're all a little on edge. Maybe just wait for Colonel Sheppard to know when to fire back?" Carson gently interjected.

"Enough already people!" Sheppard ordered. "Like I was saying, I'd hit the Eastern Wing next. That Wing is going to fail. No point responding to that, the next time they get close to the tower I'll release the drones, got it? Keep the chat to a minimum… we're all on edge."

* * *

The Hivemaster read the progress report in front of him. "Why are they not responding?" he snarled, "send the next wave to the Eastern side of the city, let it crumble. Let them think it is our intention is to sink them!" He smiled teeth barred in a horrific grin. "Give me an update on all life signs!" He demanded.

"Only life signs are from the main tower structure," the Wraith Lieutenant quickly replied.

The Hivemaster nodded, he didn't for one moment believe there were really so few humans alive on Atlantis. If another Hive had culled the planet it would be common knowledge, despite the Wraiths strained factions. They had to be hiding, but where? "Leave the tower intact for now. On my order and not before, we'll send the fighters down to Atlantis to begin the invasion into the tower. Destroy the outer areas, but do not sink Atlantis! We want the knowledge of the Ancients as well as the EMP device. I shall update the Queen," the Hivemaster declared as he strode away from the hives' bridge.

* * *

"Incoming!" McKay whispered, he cleared his throat and with a firmer voice repeated the warning, "Incoming!"

The Eastern Wing violently exploded as the missiles found their target. The structure began to fall apart. A terrifying groaning and screeching of twisting metal filled the air. The crumbling structure fractured once more before debris from the Wing rained down into the ocean surrounding it. Finally, the Eastern Wing was no more.

"The Eastern Wing has completely gone," Banks announced in astonishment.

"Reconfiguring stabilizers to keep us from sinking," Rodney responded quickly as the scientist in him took hold.

Atlantis alarms wailed as its very structure changed.

"Banks, turn the alarms off now!" McKay yelled.

"You sure we're not gonna to sink, McKay?" Sheppard yelled into his radio.

"I need to activate the shields to protect what was the Eastern Wing from flooding. We're stable for now, but not for long, the ocean's going to flood into the city! If we lose the Northern Wing, we'll sink anyway… It's now or never, Sheppard!" McKay explained hurriedly.

"Understood," was all Sheppard said. He closed his eyes, once again allowing his mind to become one with Atlantis. He could feel the city out of balance with itself, the structure not complete. He had to ignore it, for now. He cleared his mind of everything but the destruction of the Hive above. He imagined the bone-like structure of it, the organic hull, the great gaping landing bays the darts poured out from. He imagined Atlantis's drones, the pure white bright light of energy. Ordering Atlantis to release the drones over into his control. He felt her release. Summoning half of the drones, he directing them directly into orbit. Striking at multiple targets, the organic underbelly, the huge dart bays and the weapons arrays.

* * *

"We have incoming!" shouted the Wraith from across the bridge. "Drones, too many to destroy!"

"Shields, now!" the Wraith Lieutenant ordered. They felt the bombardment, the hive shook despite its' size. "Report!"

"Minimal damage, fighter bay two is under fire, drones are already dealing with the fires. Hull integrity is stable."

"Ready a batch of missiles, not a full complement, enough to damage but not destroy. Release them around the main structure," the Wraith Lieutenant ordered.

"The Hivemaster said we were to not attack the tower?" the Wraith at the weapons console declared.

"I just told you to leave the tower alone, destroy its surroundings. Let the humans believe we do not understand the importance of the tower."

"Missiles have been released." The Wraith at the console acknowledged.

* * *

"Incoming missiles, they're headed for the tower," Rodney cried out.

The missiles landed around the tower; everything shook. The large glass windows to one side of the tower shattered and scattered the gate room with glass, stabbing at anyone nearby.

"Report, Lorne," Sheppard demanded.

"Missiles blew out some of the windows in the gate room, Sir. No major casualties, minor cuts, the Doc's on it."

"Good, I'm sending the last drones in, Rodney. Once I have, raise those shields," the Colonel ordered. Sheppard didn't wait for Rodney to answer him. Once again, he closed his eyes and thought of the Hive above.

* * *

The Hivemaster took his place upon the bridge once more. He'd tried to gauge the Queen's real reactions to the updates he's given her. He'd hoped for more than, "we shall see." The tell-tale noise of return of fire bringing back out of the throne room to the bridge. Turning to his Lieutenant he demanded, "report!"

"Part of the city has fallen into the ocean; no shields have been raised. I ordered a small number of missiles to damage the area around the tower. Fool them into believing we do not know who they really are," he replied proudly.

The Hivemaster roared and grabbed the Wraith by the throat. His large hand gripping tightly, he pulled the Wraith toward him, directly in front of his face. "I gave you a direct order not to release missiles anywhere near the tower. You disobeyed me!" Without hesitation the Hivemaster thrust his feeding hand onto the chest of the Lieutenant, attaching immediately. He began to feed upon his own crew. When sated, he threw the corpse to the floor, looked at the drone to his left and said, "take it away, now!" Stepping forward he looked at the Wraith seated at weapons. "You're now my Lieutenant. You see how I deal with disobedience. I suggest you do not disappoint me."

The sound of drones slamming into the shields immediately caught the attention of the Hivemaster away from his recruitment speech.

The new Wraith Lieutenant immediately responded, "Drones. Shields are holding at 70 percent."

"Release a squadron of fighters, begin the ground invasion, I've had enough of these games."

* * *

"That's the last of the drones, McKay. Raise the shields. I'll meet you back in the gate room," Sheppard said as he de-activated the chair and began to sprint toward the gate room.

"Raising the shields, wait… there's a problem," McKay screeched.

"McKay?" Sheppard yelled coming to a stop.

"Give me a moment," McKay replied. "Banks, run a system's check, the shields not responding."

Amelia nodded and instantly began to collate what information she could. "Reports running, might take a few minutes."

"Yes, yes," Rodney uttered as he tried to make sense of what was happening himself.

"Doc?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know, we can't raise the shields, not yet. Which means we'll either drown or get blown up."

Sheppard ran into the gate room coming to a stop at the console McKay was frantically working at. "Rodney, tell me you have those shields up."

"Not yet, Banks? Anything?"

"Not yet, wait, there seems to be an issue with the gate room interface crystals. Think somehow we've managed to blow the system controls."

McKay hurried over to Bank's console, shooing her away, he read the data before disappearing below her console. "Okay, give me a minute."

As Sheppard, Lorne and Banks stood watching McKay pulling out a system tray from under the console he began to swap small crystals around. "Got it, slight overload but it should work now, Banks, raise the shields!" he hollered.

"Shields are raising," Amelia grinned momentarily before her face fell in horror, "_darts! They're landing on the Western Wing, they're really here, the Wraith, on Atlantis!"_

* * *

**_TBC - Please review_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; A/U Season 5, Ronon/Orla Grant, John/Teyla, Rodney/Jennifer, Carson/Cadman**

**Carson is still CMO of Atlantis**

* * *

Sheppard reacted first, "How many darts Banks?"

Amelia rechecked the data streaming into her laptop, "Six, Sir."

"Not so bad, right?" Carson added as he began to restock the portable med kits situated in the main gate room.

"Don't be fooled, Doc. Those darts aren't just for culling. The Wraith use them to transport troops too. Just one of those darts could hold tens of drones all easily released by the transport beam without being stunned," Sheppard grimly explained.

There was a silence as it began to dawn on all of them, this really was beginning of the end. "Time to get into positions for the next phase, Major. I'll take Lieutenant Marks and his men down to the stairwells below. Not sure if those drones are smart enough to use the transporters, might want to get McKay to disable them. Good luck everyone," Sheppard nodded at his second in command and headed out toward the gate room's exit.

"Sheppard?" McKay murmured, uncomfortable at the last sight of his friend being one of his back as he ran from the gate room.

"Doc, the transporters?" Lorne gently reminded the physicist.

Atlantis vibrated from the sheer force of the next explosion; the tower rocked violently throwing the people inside about as though ragdolls.

"Banks, you said the shields were raised!" McKay bellowed from the floor. He grabbed at the edge of the console above him and pulled himself up and on to his knees, groaning from the jarring his body had been given.

"McKay, thought you said the shields were raised?" Sheppard roared through the radio.

"Banks did, give me a minute, Sheppard," Rodney grunted. With a firmer hold on the console he finally managed to stand. When he did so, he looked across to Banks to see she was no longer seated at her console, but had been thrown like him to floor. McKay looked about the gate room, there was smoke and dust everywhere. He activated his radio. "Beckett, Banks is down, I need you to see to her."

"Rodney, I have injured men here. Can you tell me if she is breathing? Are there any injuries, has she been knocked out?" Carson quickly replied.

"I don't know!" he replied. Cutting short his conversation with Beckett he once against activated the radio, this time to call for Sheppard, "the Eastern Wing's shield was the only shield to activate. We need to get the main shield up!"

"Rodney, see to Amelia, please?" Carson's plea coming through the radio.

Rodney's hands flew across the keyboard in front of him, all the commands he could think to order to the shield to raise, failed. In exasperation he turned his attention to Banks who was still unconscious on the floor. He quickly moved towards her prone body. Gently turning her over he noticed she had a small graze to the side of her forehead which was bleeding, but she had a pulse. It was steady. "Carson," Rodney called out as he activated his radio. "I think Banks is just knocked out. She has a graze to the side of her forehead but her pulse is steady. I need to get the shield up. Come and help when you can, please?"

"Will do Rodney, I've got injured here I need to deal with first." Beckett answered.

* * *

Carson Beckett stepped over the glass and debris scattered everywhere. The last explosion had caused part of Atlantis to break free and ricochet up and toward the tower. The debris had burst through a nearby window shattering the area in razor sharp pieces of glass. The windows surrounding metal struts had been hit by the force of debris. It had twisted and split, the metal becoming projectiles themselves. Carson tried to look around the area but the smoke and dust was making visibility difficult. The grit in his eyes stung. He could hear voices, cries of pain coming from ahead of him. The doctor in him took over and he tentatively edged forward trying to not become a casualty himself.

* * *

Rodney resumed his frantic typing. The commands were not being accepted. He dove back under the console Banks had worked at. He pulled out the tray that housed the crystals he'd tweaked before. They were damaged. He started to Jerri-rig what he could. He could hear explosions still finding their targets. Atlantis shuddered from the onslaught. _Got it… maybe_ he thought as he moved to Bank's laptop. He watched as the commands he re-entered were finally accepted and the shield surrounding the tower activated. He brought his radio to life, "Sheppard, the shield for the tower is now working."

* * *

Carson heard the painful cries before he saw the downed Marine. He was young, new to Atlantis. Carson couldn't remember his name but he remembered seeing the young man in the infirmary only just last week. He'd listened to the Marines as they discussed their time ahead on Atlantis. He remembered how the man before him had been eager to go off-world and see the infamous Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex fight against the Wraith. "It's alright son," Carson said as he gently took the young man's hand. "I'm here. I'm going to have to bandage you up, this might hurt, I won't lie, but we need to stop the bleeding." Carson knew there was very little he could do for the young man. A steel bar, sheared off from something else and impaled the young soldier through his stomach. Carson needed to see if the man could be moved. He gently tried to roll him, causing the Marine to scream in agony. Carson immediately stopped rolling the man and tried to look underneath him. Inwardly he sighed, the bar had embedded itself into the floor, he'd never be able to move the man without the embedded bar being cut away. As gently as he could, he rolled the young Marine back onto the floor and searched his medic bag for a morphine vial. Once he administered the morphine, he began to dress the wound with a haemostatic dressing. The young man needed surgery and fast but there would be no surgery. He could hear the cries of others in pain. He'd done all he could to help the Marine. "I'll be back soon son, hang in there." Beckett had to move on, he knew he was leaving the man to die alone.

* * *

Sheppard came to a stand-still beside Lieutenant Marks and his men still guarding the control chair. "Lieutenant," he nodded in greeting with a just hint of breathlessness. "You're all with me," he ordered looking at the men around him, making sure he had their full attention. "Wraith darts have landed. The ground assault has started. We're gonna be overrun and quickly. We need to head to the stairwells below, they'll enter the tower and make their way up. Have to assume the lower jumper bay is out of action, at least for now. Our aim is take-out as many Wraith as possible before we're completely overrun." He looked into the faces of the Marines about him, seeing their understanding of just what was expected, he activated his radio once more. "McKay? Ready the self-destruct. If we get over-run then you're next." Without waiting for an acknowledgement, he spoke this time to Lorne. "Major Lorne, we're taking our positions in the stairwells. Protect the Stargate, they can't make it to Earth."

"Yes, Sir. Good luck," Lorne flatly replied.

* * *

The Wraith fighters activated the transport beams, a mass of drones appeared. The last fighter had been damaged by flying debris which had been thrown up from a missile strike on Atlantis a moment earlier. The fighter was blown off course, before the drone pilot had time to correct the fighter's course it was propelled into the jagged, partially damaged structure of the North Wing. The fighter exploded; the remnants tossed into the nearby ocean by the force. The North Wing stood scorched by the impact, bearing the blackened markings like a scar.

As all the Wraith materialized from their containment, they lined up in formation waiting for their orders. Transmission of orders via telekinesis was the best way to keep Wraith officer's losses to a minimum. The Hive was on its own, it had no other Wraith alliance's and as such the Hivemaster had instructed all losses attacking the tower to be kept to drones. The officers, would be transported down once the tower had been secured, there were too many unknowns, this was Atlantis. The drones nodded their understanding, orders received. They turned to face the tower, they were to assault it, capture it and any humans by the Ring of Ancients as well as the EMP device. Other human life was food or to be disposed of.

* * *

Sheppard stood at the top of the stairwell, "We planted C4 around the bottom of the tower's stairwell before the evacuation. We knew we'd have to blow it, try to keep the Wraith out," he explained to the Lieutenant standing to his left. "There are eight of us, we need to kill as many Wraith as possible. I'm going to position myself as near to the bottom of the stairwell as I can. When the Wraith enter the tower; I'll detonate the C4. Should give us some time but not much. I don't want to blow the whole tower just yet. Can't be completely sure the Stargate would be destroyed. No point killing all of us to have the Wraith pick pieces up and put it all back together. Besides we've got McKay on the self-destruct in case. Just hoping the Wraith don't come in via the upper jumper bay."

"Can they do that?" Marks asked apprehensively.

"I hope not, we don't have enough bodies for that scenario," Sheppard brought his radio to life. "Lorne, send Lieutenant Wilkinson into the upper jumper bay. We need eyes and ears up there. Make sure the Wraith haven't figured out a way to get up in there."

"Yes, Colonel." The Major replied.

Turning his attention back to the man beside him Sheppard said, "I'll head down the stairwell now before the drones make it inside the tower. Take a couple of Marines for cover fire, Burnett and Saunders should do it. "

Marks nodded, "Yes, Sir. We'll guard the upper stairwell; give you guys extra cover fire if you need it."

"Good, remember, they can't get past you. If they do. We've lost." Sheppard reminded Lieutenant Marks. Turning to the Marines waiting for instruction beside the stairwell, "Listen up, Sanders and Burnett, you're with me," Sheppard said as he explained the plan. As Sheppard turned to face the stairwell, he brought his P90 around and gripped it with his right hand, he reached inside his TAC vest for the C4 detonator and pulled it out. Turning to look at the men behind him, he nodded hoping the men would follow, he began to run down the stairwell.

Sheppard heard the men behind him, their footfalls heavy and determined. As he began to descend the stairwell, a nagging thought kept at him_. Wraith are here, but they're not inside already. Why? _He didn't need to wait any longer. The main entry door at the very bottom of the stairwell swung open with force, the sound of stomping feet followed_. Wraith_.

Sheppard came to a stop immediately. With the detonator still in his left hand, he raised his hand to indicate to the other men to halt their positions. He pointed down, without a word, the men beside him tried to control their breathing, leaning forward to look below they saw the sight of Wraith beginning to climb. Sheppard continued to hold up his arm, this time with three fingers splayed open. He turned to make sure they understood his meaning. They nodded and raised their P90's aiming at the Wraith below. Sheppard silently began the count down, three fingers, two fingers, one finger, detonate.

The explosion rocked the entire stairwell. The lower part gave way, metal fragments from the side rail flew up as projectiles. The Wraith below were immediately blown apart, pieces rained down on what had been the stairwell and fellow Wraith. No noise, no screaming followed, just the groaning of twisting metal and the crumbling of mortar were the only sounds to give away any damage.

Burnett grabbed at Colonel Sheppard's TAC Vest, Sheppard was too engrossed at the scene below, _did they get them?_ "Colonel, Sir, we should make our way back up the stairwell, Sir."

"Wait, need to see if any survived," the Colonel responded, his head darting around trying to see through the dust and smoke.

"Sir, we can't see anything here, let's go back up and wait," Burnett suggested.

"No," Sheppard yelled. His head bobbing to see through the murk. "Can't let them get any advantage!"

"Sir, there's nothing left," Burnett added.

* * *

Below the twisted metal and crumbling concrete, the surviving drones began to rise to their feet, as autonomous drones their only goal was their final order, nothing less was acceptable. They had to reach the gate room. Slowly the nearest drones began to bend and go on all fours, allowing another drone to step up and to balance, allowing another to reach higher and to stretch to the twisted fractured metal bannister of the blown-out stairwell. The drone's reached with their hands to pull themselves up and to be used as a bridge to the surviving stairwell.

* * *

Sheppard and his men had backed up the stairwell, pleased to see the Wraith had lost at least a few drones to the C4. His smile faded as he saw the inhuman response the Wraith had to the explosion, they didn't stop to recoup, they kept coming. He watched as they began abridge the missing stairwell. "Shit," Sheppard uttered as he brought his P90 up to his eye level and opened it on the crawling Wraith below.

As the opening fire of Sheppard's P90 was released the bodies of the Wraith climbing were torn down. As quick as they fell, another tried to climb. A blinding white flash of light flew passed Sheppard hitting Burnett, the man cried out in pain as the force of the Wraith weapon hit him full on. He staggered forward, before he fell over the stairwell side rail plummeting below.

Sheppard saw the light flashed past him, he swerved and hit the wall behind him. He saw from the corner of his eye; Burnett take the brunt of the weapon's fire. Before he could react, he watched as Burnett toppled over the stairwell and plummeted below. He knew there was nothing he could do. Turning to Saunders he yelled, "move!" As he did, he twisted his body to ready himself to sprint up the remaining stairwell. A bolt of white light hit the wall beside his head, he ducked.

Saunders sprinted ahead; fear was a great mover. As he neared the top of the stairwell Saunders turned his head hoping to see Colonel John Sheppard climbing behind him, he was. His relief was short lived as he caught sight of a brilliant white flash of energy smash into the Colonel's shoulder.

Sheppard yelled in pain as his left side immediately felt on fire. His breath was pulled from his body by the sheer force of the Wraith energy bolt. He felt himself begin to topple over, the pain, the shock was all too much at once and Sheppard collapsed onto the stairs.

Saunders turned back and descended the stairs to reach Colonel Sheppard yelling, "Colonel?" He reached the last few stairs and saw him, lying face down, inert. He grabbed Sheppard's TAC Vest and pulled at him, he turned the man onto his back and dragged the unconscious man back up the stairwell.

Lieutenant Marks saw Saunders dragging Sheppard behind him and ordered his men to provide cover fire as he ran down to help Saunders bring Sheppard to the top of stairwell.

**_TBC - Please Review _**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**Setting; Season 5 A/U, Ronon / OC, John/Teyla, Rodney/Jennifer **

**Carson is still CMO of Atlantis**

* * *

Lieutenant Marks helped Saunders pull Sheppard away from the Stairwell to safety. Marks released his grip on Sheppard to stand and face the growing circle of men beside them all starring at Sheppard's prone body. "Alright guys, we still have Wraith to take out, back to your positions," he ordered, turning to face Saunders he continued, "I'll take the Colonel's place on the stairwell, get the doc to him, asap," Marks didn't wait for any reply before he ran back toward the stairwell. The sound of energy blasts and P90 fire filling the air.

Saunders turned to look at the still body of Colonel John Sheppard, the Lieutenant's orders still loud in his mind. He quickly spun around and headed towards the gate room to search for Beckett. He didn't get far before he began to cough, dust and debris hung heavy in the air. They'd heard the noise from the breaking glass as wreckage flew into the tower. They hadn't realised the damage had been so bad. He stopped moving as he tried to adjust to the gloom, "Doc? You here? Colonel Sheppard's injured, he needs help, it's bad," he yelled.

"I'm here son. I'll try to get to you," Beckett shouted back. Stepping carefully, he emerged to see Saunders bent over, hands on thighs as he coughed. "I'm here," he repeated coming to a stop before the Marine.

"This way doc," Saunders turned and headed back to the stairwell.

Beckett stopped beside the motionless body of Colonel Sheppard. The doctor in him taking over immediately. "Let me take a look," Carson said to nobody in particular. Kneeling down he placed his back pack to one side and started to open Sheppard's TAC vest. He gently pulled at the vest where the energy blast hit. Carson grabbed at the back pack beside him. Finding first the morphine vial, he quickly administered it to Sheppard.

"He's unconscious, Doc. Why not wait until he's awake for that?" Saunders said.

"Because when I start trying to bandage this wound, it will probably wake him up and he'll be in a lot of pain," Carson answered as he began to unwrap a hemostatic bandage. "Help me get the Colonel up, I need to get the vest off him and get this applied," he instructed Saunders.

* * *

"Urgh," Amelia Banks groaned, her head felt as if the whole of Atlantis had been dancing on it. She tried to sit up as she heard McKay call out to her.

"Not so fast, you'll feel worse sitting up that quick with a head injury, trust me I know!" McKay explained as he moved to help Amelia sit upright. "Missiles landed, we all got thrown about a bit. You got knocked out. Carson's helping the badly wounded. Wraith are making their way up the stairwell. Not long before this is all over, I'd guess." McKay mumbled as he stood to take his position by the console once more. Leaving a confused and stunned Banks sitting upright.

* * *

The Wraith formation outside the tower had split, one group had headed to the tower entrance. They were to make it up the inner stairwell and reach the gate room. The second formation headed to the opposite side of the tower. They were to climb to the top and enter the structure from above effectively cutting off the middle of the tower, the gate room from escape or help. At the side of the tower, the drones chosen to climb stood quietly staring up the structure, assessing it. There were no external ladders, they would have to scale the tower using only footholds, rails and their own strength. The first drone stepped forward, raising a foot, it found a first foothold. Looking upwards, it pushed itself upward and grasped at the small protrusion above it. Turning its head, it found another overhang and easily took hold. Raising its other leg, it balanced on a nearby small ledge before continuing the ascension of the tower.

* * *

Wraith energy blasts exploded into the walls of the stairwell. The Marines were taking it in turns to step forward and release P90 fire at the Wraith below. "Reloading!" called out Sergeant Brown.

Lieutenant Marks nodded and yelled, "There's more ammo in the munition's cases, just outside the gate room."

"Sir, I need more ammo," cried out Corporal Jeffers.

"Go, we'll cover you," Marks ordered moving further up the stairwell. Turning he leaned over the railing releasing a burst of P90 fire at the approaching Wraith. A blast of energy headed straight for him. He threw himself back against the wall away from the fire. The blast slammed into the body of Corporal Jeffers. The man was dead before he hit the stairs.

* * *

Sheppard was dragged out of the unnatural slumber his body had succumbed to; he instantly felt pain. Searing white hot pain in his shoulder. It felt as though he was on fire. He tried to cry out, the pain threatening to render him unconscious again. He could hear Carson Beckett, his CMO, talking to someone. He could feel hands on his body trying to remove the TAC vest he wore, he tried to cry out once more, desperate for them to leave him be. Finally, he managed to utter, "Doc."

"Colonel, can you hear me? Try not to move, it will cause more pain. I need to get you bandaged," he explained as he quickly moved about Sheppard's shoulder and chest applying the hemostatic bandage.

"I'm …"

"Do not bloody tell me you're fine. You're not Ronon!" Barked Carson, a small laugh escaped as he shook his head. _What was it with military folk always denying being even slightly in pain? _He thought. "That's it. That's all I can do here beyond administer more Morphine in a bit. Help me move him to somewhere with more cover."

"What about the gate room, if we move him there, he'd be safer?" Saunders asked looking at Carson.

"Good idea, you take the top half, I'll take the feet," Carson suggested.

"Doc, if I carry him, can I do more harm to him?"

"Son, don't think we're going to have much later to worry about that."

The Marine nodded sombrely and leaned over Sheppard. Grasping the man firmly he hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry causing Sheppard to groan aloud in pain. "Lead the way, doc!" Saunders replied.

* * *

Major Evan Lorne turned to see Carson Beckett leading Saunders carrying Colonel Sheppard into the gate room. He quickly moved over to the Marine and tried to take the load from him. "What happened?" Lorne demanded.

"Wraith blast to his shoulder, Sir." Saunders grunted the weight of his load beginning to make a strain.

"Sheppard?" McKay exclaimed as he moved toward Beckett. "Is he?"

"He's alive, Rodney. He's in a lot of pain. I've given him Morphine and bandaged him. That's all I can do for now. He will wake later. Let him be for now." Beckett's bedside manner taking control.

Sheppard was laid behind McKay and Banks row of consoles, the space was small but offered the most protection from debris, dust and or anything else intending harm. The pain of being moved had caused him once again cry out in agony before finally losing his fight to stay awake.

"I need to see to the other men. I'll take a quick look at Amelia while I'm here then go back. Saunders, I could use an extra pair of hands finding the other injured men?" Beckett asked tentatively as he looked back at the man who had aided him.

"Anything you need, doc," Saunders nodded.

Rodney crouched beside Sheppard, his hand reaching out to check Sheppard's pulse. He _knew _Sheppard was alive, he'd heard him cry out in pain before it had gotten all too much and he had passed out. He just needed to physically feel his friend was alive. The pulse was erratic but there, for now that was good enough for Rodney.

* * *

The Wraith drones moved in tandem, climbing the tower, they were slow but methodical. They'd reached half way. Their advance only slowed as they reached higher and higher because of the high winds buffering them.

"Report!" The Hivemaster bellowed to the Wraith upon the Hive bridge.

"Ground assault has begun. Drones are attacking the tower from above and from inside."

"How many fighters made it?" The Hivemaster demanded.

"Five, sixth exploded into the structure below."

"Scan surrounding subspace, make sure there are no other Hives waiting for us to fail!"

The Wraith nodded at his instruction and began to scan the subspace.

* * *

McKay moved under the console he was working at to check the system tray underneath. He scowled; the shields wouldn't hold much longer. He wondered if he could steal crystals from this console to boost the shields controlled by Amelia's console. He needed to keep busy, fear was creeping up his spine. He could feel the random missiles landing around Atlantis, He was actually beginning to get used to the continuous vibrations shaking Atlantis at her very core. He could hear the rapid P90 gun fire exchanged between the Marines and the drones. The frightening roar of the Wraith blasters as they tried to make their way further up the stairwell. "Amelia? I've managed to re-direct some of the crystals in my system tray," he rambled as he moved toward her console and began to pull out its system tray. "Should be able to use the couple spares to boost the shields, might even give us more time."

"McKay?" Lorne called out bringing Rodney back up from below the console. "The self-destruct authorizations. They need to be changed to accept mine and your authorizations, the Colonel's in too bad a shape to deal with it."

Rodney starred at Lorne, his mouth agape, he nodded and said, "I'll re-set the system, replace Sheppard's code with yours, then it will be a matter of confirming both sets of fingerprints and it will be set. Are we there yet? Really?" McKay asked his voice beginning to betray the man's fears. "You know once the fingerprints are accepted it's just a matter of one button …"

"We're almost there, I'm sorry Rodney. Set the codes and stay with the Colonel," Lorne confirmed.

"Major Lorne, Sir. Picking up anomaly with the tower," Banks cried out followed by groaning as her head still objected to its' earlier abuse.

"What's up?"

"Can't be right, can you look out the windows to the other side of the tower tell me what you can see?" Banks asked.

"Can it wait? We've got Wraith crawling all over the other side near the stairwell. Why?"

"We have life signs outside the tower," Amelia replied.

"Hardly surprising as the Wraith are outside trying to get inside. I know you've been knocked out but we're not exactly having a party here, Banks," Rodney griped a little too loudly.

Sheppard groaned in agony. All he could hear was Rodney getting angry. _Why is Rodney in my quarters? _he thought. "Mc…Kay?" he whispered. He could still hear him berating someone. He took a deep breath and as loud as he could muster, he repeated, "Mc…Kay?"

"_Sheppard!"_ McKay exclaimed and turned and moved to crouch beside the injured man again. "You're awake, I'll get Carson."

"Get out of my quarters, all of you," was all the Colonel could manage before he gave in to his body's wish to forget about the present.

"What the hell?" McKay sputtered.

"It's the Morphine, Beckett gave him a large dose. Can make you confused," Lorne explained.

"Doctor McKay!" Amelia shouted to get everyone's attention once more. "The life-signs outside. According to Atlantis, they're not just outside trying to get in. They're climbing the tower!"

Major Evan Lorne, McKay and Banks stared at each other, an understanding passed between them all three, it was almost time. The military training in Lorne took over. "McKay, get that self-destruct ready to accept my code and fingerprints. Banks keep monitoring the position of the Wraith climbing the tower. We've got Lieutenant Wilkinson in the upper jumper bay. I'll radio him, advise him of the situation and take a few other Marines up to the jumper bay."

McKay didn't need to be told twice to move; he began to frantically dismiss the self-destruct already set within the systems. After Elizabeth had died it had been decided that the decision to use the self-destruct had to be shared between the leading civilian member and military. With Woolsey at the Alpha site it had been passed to Rodney to agree with the leading military, Colonel Sheppard, now Major Lorne.

"Major, give me your code," McKay demanded as his hands wildly flew about the keypad. He carefully entered the code he was given and stood back. "I'll need your fingerprints, place your hand on the small scanner," the scientist pointed at the scanner hidden below the small flip top covering beside his laptop.

Lorne placed his hand on the scanner, after it accepted him as, Major Evan Lorne he looked across at Rodney. "Good job, just don't push that button until we both agree?" Evan watched as Rodney nodded his agreement. He stepped backwards and said, "I'll get those Marines and head up."

Dr Rodney McKay watched the back of Major Lorne disappear heading toward the stairwell. A missile landed nearby shattering the remaining glass beside the gate room exit and wondered whether he should've just stayed working at Area 51.

_TBC ... Please review_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**AU Stargate Atlantis**

* * *

Major Lorne turned to the Marines within the gate room. "Sergeant Cole, Corporal Franks and Private Daniels, come with me," with no further explanation Lorne turned and began to make his way through the debris towards the stairwell. Lorne heard the footfalls of the Marines following behind him as he eventually came to a stop, crouching slightly ensuring he didn't allow himself to become a victim of the Wraiths' energy blasts. Lorne called out to the Marine at the top of the stairwell causing him to crouch and edge over to Major Lorne.

"Sir?" the Marine queried.

"Where's Lieutenant Marks?"

"Further down the stairwell, Major. He took over Colonel Sheppard's position."

Lorne nodded, turning to the men behind him he raised his fist level with his head so they could see his order for them to stay in their positions. He turned back to the stairwell and the Marine. "Remind of your name, soldier." He knew the man's face but with the recent intake of new Marines on Atlantis he was still trying to remember all 200 new names.

"Private Bailey, Major."

"Go on, Bailey, join the others behind me. Stay low," Lorne added bringing his hand onto the other man's shoulder pushing him backwards to get him moving quickly. He edged himself forward, the P90 rapid-fire was deafening alone but combined with the noise from the energy blasts hitting the wall behind him, left his ears ringing. Careful to not creep up on a Marine firing a P90, he made his way to the top of the stairwell and called out to the nearest Marine. "Inform Lieutenant Marks I'm taking Bailey with me to the upper jumper bay stairwell. We got Wraith climbing the tower, need to make sure they don't get onto the gantries above, here," Lorne pulled from inside his TAC vest a block of C4 and handed it to the Marine. "I need to keep some in case the upper jumper bay gets overrun," he explained as he then handed over a detonator. With no further explanation Lorne crept back over to his waiting crew.

* * *

On the other side of the planet, a cloaked Wraith Hive ship continued to observe the attack upon Atlantis.

"The other Hive has begun a ground assault on Atlantis," the Wraith navigator informed his Commander.

"Atlantis is damaged, it will fall… take the Hive into orbit. Keep the ship cloaked until we've established communication with the other Hive," the Commander demanded coldly.

"Commander? Why wait cloaked on the planet if you wish to communicate with the other Hive?" the Wraith asked, cautiously.

"You doubt my orders?"

"No, of course not. I want to understand our strategy."

"Leave the strategy to me!" the Commander roared. "It is not wise to attack Atlantis without having a strategy. We want the EMP Hive Tracker, we have to assume the other Hive wants it too. We don't know Atlantis' capabilities at this time. So, we wait, let the other Hive make their move first. For a ground assault to begin they have to be winning! Now we can move in!" he explained with a smile.

With a nod, the Wraith navigator began to launch the cloaked Hive into orbit. They moved stealthily toward the fighting Hive, until they'd reached firing range.

* * *

Lorne and his team made their way up the stairwell mindful of any lurking Wraith. As they neared the top they came to a halt. Once again Lorne indicated to his men to stop and crouch. He brought his radio to life and in a low voice called out to Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson guarding the upper jumper bay. "Lieutenant Wilkinson, this is Major Lorne, do you read me?"

"I hear you, Major Lorne, Sir," Wilkinson replied, relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Any sight of the Wraith climbing the tower?" Lorne asked.

"Not so far, Sir. I'm guessing they've not made it this far up yet. Not too many windows here. Not sure how they think they could get in." rambled the young Lieutenant.

"Stay where you are, I'll send up Private Bailey to give us an extra pair of eyes. Myself and three other Marine's will keep guard in the stairwell below you in case they decide to come in through here. Radio silence unless it's an emergency." Lorne ordered. His radio clicked twice in silent understanding from the Marine above.

* * *

Lieutenant Marks shouted at the top of his voice, "Fire in the hole!" He triggered the detonator and instantly crouched into a ball on the stairs. The Marines reacted exactly like their leader, protecting themselves from debris. The explosion tore through the bodies of the Wraith below. "Move up!" Marks yelled, his ears ringing. The Marines began to slowly move upwards while Sergeant Brown from his position at the top of the stairwell, leaned over the rail offering a rapid burst of P90 fire into the writhing sea of Wraith bodies below.

* * *

Sheppard was coming to, the agonizing pain in his shoulder not having abated instantly prevented him from trying to sit up. He breathed in heavily via his nose trying to swallow nausea triggered by the pain. His heavy breathing catching Rodney McKay's attention.

"Sheppard, you're awake," McKay stated as he crouched down beside the injured man. "I'll go find Carson, don't go anywhere, not that you could…," Rodney got to his feet in search of the doctor. He came to standstill just outside the gate room. The sounds of battle petered out just before he felt and heard a massive explosion catching him unaware. He immediately fell to the floor, tucking his head in, covering it with his hands as he'd been taught by Sheppard. "CARSON!" he yelled. Everywhere was quiet for a moment, Rodney lifted his head, too stunned by the sudden quiet to do much more. The sound of P90 fire soon brought him back to reality. "CARSON!" he hollered once more.

"I'm here, Rodney, what's the matter?" Beckett called out as he continued to bandage an injured Marine lying on the floor.

"What do you mean, what's the matter?" Rodney bawled incredulously as he found his way to the doctor.

"I mean, why are you yelling at me? Who's injured?" Carson barked back, he was tired and wasn't sure how much longer he could go on patching up young Marines to just watch them die.

"Sheppard's awake, he's in pain, he needs you," McKay explained.

"Here," Carson searched his bag for a vile of morphine and needle, he handed them over to the scientist. "Take these, you know what to do, Rodney. 10 milligrams no more. Inject it into his upper arm."

"I can't, I … I need you to do it!" McKay stuttered.

"Rodney, I have badly wounded men needing my help. Colonel Sheppard needs you to give him pain relief. I need you to do this!" Beckett replied wearily.

McKay nodded, swallowed hard and stood up, nodding once more he headed back to the gate room.

As McKay re-entered the gate room, he saw Amelia at Sheppard's side. "Sheppard!" he called out as he came to Amelia's side.

"He's anxious and in pain. I had to stop him from trying to get up," Amelia explained as she continued to hold the Colonel down.

"Doc?" groaned Sheppard, he could hear voices but couldn't make out the words.

Rodney prepared the injection and pulled at the Colonel's sleeve until his upper arm was revealed. Steeling himself he quickly injected the painkiller. "You'll feel better soon," McKay promised as he watched his friend succumb to the drug once more.

Amelia sat back at her console, checking the data as ordered when she froze in horror. She re-checked the data before her. There had to be a mistake. After re-running the data once more. She turned to look at McKay once again at his console rechecking his own data. "Dr McKay?" Amelia anxiously voiced. "Dr McKay!" Amelia repeated with force.

McKay turned to look at Amelia, the urgency in her voice brought him out of his jumbled thoughts.

"What?"

"There are now two Hive ships in orbit." Amelia answered.

* * *

The Commander of the cloaked Wraith Hive ship starred out of the bridge at the sight of a fully armed Hive. "Report the condition of the Hive, weapons and fighter capabilities."

The Wraith navigator nodded. He began to run a full system scan on the opposing Hive. Minutes later, data began to download. "Commander, shields are at eighty-five percent capacity. Weapons are ready as are all fighter capabilities."

"Then we need to use the element of surprise," the Commander chuckled. "Open a frequency to the other Hive. Remain cloaked."

* * *

The Wraith Lieutenant aboard the fighting Hive intercepted the alert coming through the systems. Analysing the signature, the Wraith turned to its' Hivemaster. "There's a signal coming through, another Wraith Hive ship is close by, wishes to speak!"

"Scan subspace! Why wasn't I alerted to this other Hive?" the Hivemaster demanded angrily.

"Scanning, there is nothing in Orbit," admitted the Wraith Lieutenant.

"Then how do you explain the message? Open a channel, a secure line to the bridge"

The Wraith Lieutenant nodded, secured the signal, "You're secure."

"What is the meaning of this!" the Hivemaster roared with fury.

* * *

The Wraith navigator intercepted the signal from the fighting Hive. They were requested to move to a secure frequency. "They are agreeing to speak."

"Open the channel," the Commander demanded.

"What is the meaning of this!" the Hivemaster roared to Commander on the opposing Hive's bridge.

The cloaked Commander snarled back in return, "Identify yourself or I shall see to it that your Hive is disintegrated immediately!"

The Hivemaster listened to the threat, unable to find the Hive left them vulnerable, "This is the Hive ship Sarpedon, identify yourself!"

"This is the Hive ship Ardaseer," the Commander acknowledged. "I see you started a ground assault on Atlantis."

"Reveal yourselves!" the Sarpedon Hivemaster demanded.

"Is the generator ready?" the Ardaseer Commander asked his navigator.

"Yes, Commander."

"Remove the cloaking device"

The Wraith navigator nodded and with a flurry of movement over the control panels the cloaked Hive Ardaseer appeared alongside the fighting Hive Sarpedon.

* * *

"Another Hive? Can't be," McKay squawked as he came alongside Banks.

"See for yourself," Banks pointed to the data stream.

McKay activated his radio as he straightened turning once again to see the prone body of Colonel Sheppard. "Major Lorne, we have another Wraith Hive ship in orbit. I repeat, another Hive ship in orbit. Permission to activate the self-destruct."

"Permission denied. Have they activated any darts or sent more missiles?" Lorne replied.

"Not yet, but it's just a matter of time."

"Let's wait until we get to that time, McKay. Promise me? If they start sending more darts to Atlantis then we activate the self-destruct. Agreed?"

"Fine, but I won't be Wraith food," McKay snorted in anger.

* * *

The newly de-cloaked Hive, the Ardaseer, appeared alongside its sister ship the Sarpedon.

"Ready the generator," the Commander ordered, his eyes never leaving the sight of the opposing Hive.

"Generator is ready."

"Activate the generator, if it works, send over the full volley."

The Wraith navigator nodded. It moved toward the abomination housed in the bridge. The foreign technology forced into Wraith technology, the living matter of the Hive incorporating itself until the alien machine resembled a hideous bi-product of cross production. Activating the machine, the Wraith waited for it to accept its instruction. He finally turned to the Commander and declared, "the machine is ready."

"Good, take out that Hive," the Commander thundered.

The navigator entered the code and the activated machine came to life.

"How long?"

The navigator turned back to his superior. "A few moments, maybe more?"

The Commander snarled in exasperation.

"It has found the code!"

"Send it, send it now and with the full accompaniment as agreed!"

From the bridge of the Ardaseer the Wraith watched as the shield surrounding the Hive Sarpedon collapsed. A full batch of missiles were deployed to strike at the vulnerable parts of the Hive. The hull and fighter bays were immediately struck. Fires began to break out in the fighter bays. The hull began to disintegrate. Finally, the Hive began to break apart, a large orange glow from the fires breaking out quickly dissipating with space's lack of oxygen. No sound was heard, it was over quickly. All that was left was debris floating.

The drones assaulting the tower felt the connection severe. No new orders just the remaining standing orders. They resumed their climbing and below at the stairwell, despite the briefest hesitation they continued to pile into the stairwell and advance.

* * *

"It's gone, the first Wraith Hive ship, it's gone," Rodney uttered the amazement leaving him stunned.

"What now?" Amelia asked.

"We carry on," McKay answered.

**_TBC ... Please Review _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**AU Stargate Atlantis **

**A/N – Thank you for all the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated. It's nice to know people like the story.**

* * *

"Major Lorne, do you read me?" McKay demanded as he activated his radio

"I'm here, Rodney," Lorne answered in a hushed tone.

"The Hives, they've attacked each other! The original Hive, it's gone! But drones are still climbing the tower according to our systems. Can you see any of them yet?"

"Give me a minute, doc," Lorne replied. Turning to face his men he raised his arm to head height, his was fist clenched to show the men his order for them to remain in place. Still crouching Lorne began to move along the stairwell to the nearest window, surprised to find the glass still intact. He carefully slid up the wall beside the window and carefully looked out for Wraith. "I can't see anything, McKay." With his body still flush against the wall, he began to edge toward the next window. It was broken, yet there remained spikes of jagged glass still in place here and there. Before Lorne could push himself away from the wall and check outside the window a drone arm appeared, clutched in its' hand was a familiar-looking object.

The drone came alongside the broken window, it had finally found a way in. First, it had to ensure any humans nearby were disposed of. It unhooked the grenade from its belt, clasping it tightly, it used its thumb to hook the pin loop and pulled the pin out. It brought its arm back and threw the grenade inside the tower.

Major Lorne spotted the drone's arm moments before he realized it held tightly onto a grenade. "Fire in the hole!" he shouted throwing himself to the floor and curling into a ball, covering his head as he waited for the impact.

The explosion rocked the upper tower. The stairwell was first hit by the deafening detonation of the grenade, a brilliantly white blinding light flashed into the stairwell. There was a momentary sound, voices screaming, they died away quickly. The Marines on the opposite side of the stairwell to Major Lorne had taken the brunt of the grenade, they died almost instantly. Replacing the fleeting sounds of voices was the screeching of metal as it twisted on itself. An eerie quietness loomed briefly before the stairwell groaned aloud one more time before its distorted shape fell apart. The stairs gave way and the remains of the Marines were taken with it.

Lorne couldn't hear, he couldn't see, his lungs screamed at him to breathe. He gasped, coughed and wretched. His back was injured. It felt as though a thousand knives were stabbing at him. He couldn't move. He tried to peer around the smoke and dust. He could hear voices; he was confused until he identified the voice calling his name over and over, it was his radio. He ignored the pleas coming from the earpiece, instead, he called out to his men, not sure who was injured or even alive. Nothing came back to him, he tried again and again until the smoke began to lessen and the destruction clear for him to see. He activated the radio, "McKay," was all he could say.

* * *

The sound of the explosion boomed above the gate room causing McKay and Banks to grab at their consoles for fear of being thrown about. "What the hell!" McKay exclaimed. He glanced at Banks, understanding dawning on him. Thumping at his earpiece the physicist yelled out, "Lorne!" When he got no reply, Rodney kept shouting through his radio begging the Major to answer him.

Banks heard the signal before she saw it, a rapid beeping noise. She looked at it, unable to understand what she was seeing.

"Dr McKay, what is this?" Amelia asked looking confused.

"What's what?"

"We're receiving some sort of transmission, I think," she replied.

"Let me see," Rodney sighed as he moved towards Bank's console, still listening for a reply from Lorne. _Just what they needed more trouble_ McKay thought to himself as he began to look at the signal. He was stunned, with his mouth agape he turned to Amelia asking sharply, "is there sound?"

"Yes, but it makes no sense," Amelia said as she replayed message with the sound.

.- - .-.. .- -. - .. ... -..- / .- .-. . / -.- - ..- / .-.. .. ... - . -. .. -. -. ..-..

"Oh my, God! Move, quick," he yelped shooing Bank's from her chair. "Please, god, let this be the luck we need!" McKay swiftly began to enter a string of code into the console, he sent the signal out, repeating it on a loop. "It's Morse Code, I think."

"Who uses Morse Code in the Pegasus galaxy?"

"If I'm right, there's only one other being," Rodney nervously declared as he drummed his fingers on the console waiting for a reply.

* * *

The Hive ship Ardaseer remained in orbit above Atlantis, once again cloaked from further detection.

"We are receiving a reply, Commander," the navigator informed his pacing superior.

.- - .-.. .- -. - .. ... / -.-. - -. ..-. .. .-. - . -.. -..- / .. -.. . -. - .. ..-. -.- / -.- - ..- .-. ... . .-.. ...- . ... -.-.-

"What does it say?" he bellowed as he came to a stop beside the navigator.

"Atlantis confirmed, identify yourself!"

The Commander chuckled aloud; a behavior not often seen amongst the Wraith. "Send the response."

The navigator nodded and sent the agreed response.

... ... . .-. .-. .- .-. -.. / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. ... / - . / - - -.. -.. -.-.-

* * *

McKay's drumming stopped abruptly, he held his breath as he read the response, re-reading it a small smirk appeared, his face relaxed somewhat. Turning to Bank's who was clearly confused, McKay said, "It says, _Sheppard calls me Todd! _It's Todd!" McKay quickly returned to the console sending out another message.

.- .-. .- .. - ... / - -. / .- - .-.. .- -. - .. ... -..- / -.-. .- -. / -.- - ..- / ... . .-.. .-. -..- / -.-. .- .-.. .-.. / - ... . - / - ..-. ..-. ..-..

McKay waited, hoped for a response but there was nothing. "Come on, come on," he muttered.

"_Wait!_ Is this the Todd who helped Atlantis get Colonel Sheppard's team away from the Wraith worshippers, then fed off Ronon?" Amelia asked incredulously, "how can you even trust him? Won't he just kill us like the other Hive?"

"Yes, it's that Todd. He did help get us all back to Atlantis and Sheppard brokered an agreement, we help him kill other Hives and he leaves Atlantis alone. It's a win, win, of sorts." McKay explained.

The console bleeped; McKay activated the old video feed they'd kept for just this type of conversation. The video screen to their right hissed into life looking like an old, well used VHS tape being played after too many screenings. The grainy image settled and the face of Todd appeared.

"Atlantis, you seem to be somewhat … occupied," Todd chuckled at his attempt at human humor.

"Yes, very observant you" Rodney grouched with an uneasy look upon his face. "Look we have Wraith drones climbing the tower, explosions in the upper jumper bay. Drones attacking from below. Can't you tell them to stop?"

"Dr McKay, have I not already come to Atlantis aid once again? Did I not take out the Hive ship responsible for this attack? Where's your… gratitude?"

"Gratitude! What use is gratitude if we're about to be lunch?" McKay roared.

"Dr McKay," hissed Banks, annoying the Wraith wasn't going to end well and McKay didn't seem to be below trying to annoy it.

"Look, _I'm sorry_," admitted McKay. "We're thankful, we really are. But we really need help with these drones. I don't suppose you want to let us know how you got that other Hive's shields down so quickly?"

"The drones will not stop unless absorbed into another Hive, their last directive stands," Todd explained.

"Absorb them then," McKay sputtered.

"That's impossible from orbit," Todd stated simply, "Besides, Atlantis owes me a favor. Where is Sheppard?"

"Sheppard's injured, a Wraith blast, As for the favor, we're a little busy right now. Maybe later?" Rodney snarked sarcastically.

"I'll give you one-hour McKay, then my Hive will pick-up where the Sarpedon left off," Todd declared, ending the transmission.

"An hour, to do what?" the doctor screeched in frustration. "Oh wait," he stood, snapping his fingers, "I have an idea, might not work but what do we have to lose?" Rodney didn't wait for a reply from Banks. He quickly moved over to where Sheppard laid, beside him was Ronon's pillowcase. Grabbing the case, he quickly fumbled for the crystals as he dived back under his console.

Minutes later McKay stood-up and began dialing the re-activated Stargate. He turned to see a confused Bank's waiting for an explanation. "You're quicker and fitter than I, Amelia. I need you to head through the Stargate, run to the Alpha site. Get Ronon, explain what's happened. We need more Marines, who better for a ground assault? Run fast Amelia, we don't have long."

Amelia broke into a smile and nodded, she ran down the to the Stargate and without hesitation ran headlong into the waiting wormhole.

"McKay," Rodney jumped at the sound of Lorne's voice finally acknowledging him.

* * *

Sergeant Andrews stood beside the Stargate; his team's shift was almost over. He stretched, looking forward to getting food and began to wonder whether the beef tonight would really be beef or just beef-like. The sound of a chevron locking into place on the Stargate brought him back to reality. He looked across at the Stargate, someone was dialing in. "Take cover," he ordered his men. From the safety of the tree line he activated his radio, "Dr Zelenka, do you read?"

Zelenka had been running a small diagnostic on their generator functions when he heard his name being called over the radio. Bringing his radio to life he replied, "this is Dr Zelenka."

"Doc, the Stargate's been activated, someone's dialing in." the Marine explained.

Turning in his seat to face Orla, he answered, "Take cover, let us know what or who comes through the Stargate."

The makeshift tent housing all the scientists went quiet, was this a random dial in or something more sinister?

"Major Teldy, this is Zelenka, the Stargate's been activated," Radek explained. He stood and moved toward Orla placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder saying, "Major Teldy will notify Ronon, everything will be fine."

The wormhole swirled around the ring of the Stargate as it connected before rushing forward to fall back on itself. The lone figure of Amelia Bank's stepped through of the wormhole. She looked around for imminent danger. Banks sensed none and was about to run toward the Alpha site when the Marines who'd been guarding the Stargate appeared from out of the tree line.

"Banks?" Sergeant Andrews called out surprised to see the woman.

Amelia nodded, "No time to explain but we need Ronon and his team. We need them all!"

* * *

The Marines at the Alpha site were on a constant rotation, a schedule made by Ronon and Major Teldy. They were to perform their normal duties of guarding the Alpha site, weapons training, hand to hand combat but were also tasked with building a more permanent base. Ronon had naturally fitted into the role of instructor for combat and weapons. He was training the second class of the day when he heard Major Teldy's voice shout out his name. Turning, he saw the Major come to a stop beside the makeshift training camp. "What's up?"

"The Stargate's been activated, Amelia Bank's stepped through. She's asking for you to go back to Atlantis," Teldy explained.

Ronon's expression turned to one of concern. He took the small radio from his trouser pocket and activated it, "Teyla, meet us at the Stargate, now!" Ronon picked a new channel on the radio, "Banks? This is Dex,"

"Ronon, thank god, we need you and your team of Marines to come back to Atlantis with me. No time to explain everything but we have a ground assault taking place and Colonel Sheppard is badly hurt. Rodney thinks we can win if we bring more troops back," Amelia blurted all at once.

"Sheppard? How bad?"

"It's bad, Wraith blast to the shoulder, he was unconscious when I left."

"Meet us at the Stargate," Ronon ordered. Turning to Major Teldy he grinned and said, "let's get a team together," They devised a plant for splitting the Marine contingent and quickly gave orders to the Marines in the training area. Major Teldy would remain the military leader at the Alpha site. It couldn't be left without any defense. Ronon ordered the troops that would accompany him to Atlantis to move to the Stargate and to wait for him there, he had to make a stop before joining them.

Ronon ran headlong into the scientists' tent, easily spotted Orla as he entered. He quickly moved to her side and crouched beside her. Placing one hand on their growing child and the other into her hair, Ronon looked directly at her saying, "I have to go, it was Amelia Banks who came through the Stargate. There's no time to explain it all, but they need more Marines back on Atlantis. Rodney asked for me, I have to go. I love you both and I always will." As he stood; he kissed Orla and left as quickly as he'd entered. Ronon didn't wait for her reply. He didn't want to see the worry, the hurt and the fear he knew she'd be feeling. They needed him in the fight, something had to have changed for Rodney to have risked sending someone through to the Alpha site for help. Besides, he had no intention of dying today.

Ronon finally arrived at the Stargate, Teyla was waiting with the group of Marines already armed with her P90. "What about your people, Teyla? They still need you?"

"You know as well I do, Ronon. For Amelia to have come through to the Alpha site, everything has to have changed. The battle must be moving in Atlantis' favor or Rodney would never have allowed her to come through to us. We must help!"

Ronon nodded, he understood her need to protect her home too, but he still had questions. As Banks joined them Ronon greeted the technician with a "hey"

Teyla rolled her eyes at the Satedan. She smiled at Amelia and said, "Amelia, it is good to see you."

Amelia smiled at Ronon and Teyla; relieved they were going to be going back through. "Good to see you both."

"What about the Hive ship?" Ronon asked.

Whilst Amelia knew she hadn't been gone long, time was running out. She explained the whole saga to them, she was surprised at the grimace that flashed across Ronon's face at the mere mention of Todd.

"We need to move, before Atlantis gets completely overrun," Ronon ordered. Checking his pistol was set to kill.

"Ahem," a lone voice was heard behind the rescue party.

Turning they saw the rigid proud figure of Richard Woolsey. "You have a go people," he ordered, understanding the military were working on instinct and reaction rather than protocol and for once he was okay with that.

Ronon nodded before he headed into the Stargate followed by Teyla, Banks and a troop of Marines.

_TBC … Please Review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**AU Stargate Atlantis **

**A/N – Apologies, for this chapter taking so long, I have not been in a great headspace recently and it caused me to take some time out. I hope to not keep you waiting so long again.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated. It's nice to know people like the story.**

* * *

"_Come on_!" McKay frantically complained to himself as he crouched beside the motionless body of Colonel John Sheppard. He nervously watched the shimmering wormhole ripple within the Stargate desperate to see the imposing figure of Ronon Dex appear followed by a troop of Marines. He'd tried to keep himself busy since Amelia had gone through to the Alpha site. "Seriously, Sheppard, if Ronon takes much longer there isn't going to be anything left to rescue!" McKay sniped just as the familiar sloshing sound of bodies passing through the Stargate had McKay whipping his head around in time to see the large figure of Specialist Ronon Dex appear accompanied by Teyla and a large contingent of Marines.

Ronon strode into the gate room, he was instantly assaulted by the noise and smells of warfare. The sounds of rapid gunfire, blasters and smaller hand weapons was almost deafening. The smell of cordite from the weapons, sweat and blood. His eyes stung as the dust and smoke from debris and weapons fire hit him, he narrowed his eyes trying to become accustomed to the scene before him. His military training kicking in as he yelled loudly, "McKay!"

"_You're here_!" Rodney squawked relief flooding over the scientist. Turning toward the unconscious Sheppard he said, "see Sheppard, I told you the big guy would come! Teyla's here too!"

"McKay," Ronon shouted as he quickly strode over to the physicist grabbing Rodney by his shoulder. "it's good to see you too," he continued before he pushed McKay aside causing the scientist to yelp in surprise.

Teyla wanted nothing more than to push her way through Ronon and Rodney and see for herself how John really was. She also knew now was not the time for her to lose sight of their objective, no good worrying about John if there was no more to be had later. Instead, she approached the scientist and said, "we are truly happy to see you too, Rodney," her smile warm and friendly. She quietly steered herself around the two men to crouch before Sheppard's head. Placing her hand to his forehead, she felt the first signs of a fever building. His injured shoulder wrapped and he was under heavy sedation, Morphine no doubt. Teyla let go of the breath she'd been holding and clung to the thought, _he's alive_.

Ronon squatted down on his haunches beside Sheppard trying to see for himself the extent of the man's injury. He stood, turned to face Rodney once again his face etched with concern, "how is he?"

Sheppard couldn't open his eyes, they were too heavy, the effort too much. He couldn't move, something had rendered him unable to. He remembered being in pain, the kind of pain he'd never quite felt before. That was before he kept falling into the blackness and sweet relief. John couldn't remember why his body was in so much agony only that now the pain was poking at him, waking him up. He began to make out muffled sounds as though someone was talking deep under water. He thought he recognised it, a booming deep voice. The only person he knew with a voice like that was Ronon_. _But it couldn't be, could it? His hazy memory was telling him something about Ronon and Teyla going to the mainland, away from Atlantis. Yet it sounded just like Ronon. He tried to call out but his lips refused to move. His confusion grew his thoughts clouded by pain. He began to panic just a little. Sheppard fought with as much fight as he could muster to get his body to respond. He tried again, only this time, he slurred and barely moved his lips, "Ro ..." he whispered.

"Bad, he took the Wraith blast to the shoulder. He needs surgery, Carson can't help him anymore, not here at least." Rodney looked away from Ronon, to the Marines now gathered within the gate room. "We have others injured too. Major Lorne has serious injuries to his back, a grenade exploded not long ago in the stairwell leading to the main puddle jumper bay. It killed a few Marines as well as taking out our main route to the puddle jumper bay."

"Ro …"

Ronon heard the whisper of a voice calling his name, he instantly recognised the voice. He snapped his head back toward Sheppard. Once again, he squatted beside the man. He tried to gently cajole John into responding to his voice, calling out to him, "Sheppard?"

Sheppard was losing the fight to control his body, the pain beginning to grab hold tighter than before, he tried one last time. "Ro …non?" he breathlessly murmured.

"I'm here Sheppard, Teyla too. We need to get you to the Alpha site, you need help. Hang in there, buddy," Ronon placed a hand onto Sheppard's uninjured shoulder hoping to calm the man down. Seeing him quiet down he stood and turned to face the nearest Marines, "get Colonel Sheppard to the Alpha site, now!" He looked to Teyla, knowing she would be able to keep focused on the assault taking place. Ronon watched as she nodded her understanding of his unspoken question before he turned to face McKay, "How much longer can you keep the Stargate open?"

"It'll close before they get through. I'll close it down and re-dial the Alpha site."

"We have some medical supplies for Dr Beckett, Rodney, where is he?" Teyla asked.

"Near the stairwell where the fighting is at its worst," McKay replied.

"I will bring them to him," Teyla replied before heading towards the stairwell.

Ronon moved to stand by Amelia who'd once again taken her place at the console beside McKay. "You said Lieutenant Marks and his men were taking the worst of the fight?"

Banks nodded, "the Lieutenant and his men are fighting the majority of the Wraith trying to get in via the lower stairwell," she explained.

"Lorne? Anyone tried to get to him?" Ronon said as he watched the Marines pick up Sheppard, adjust themselves to his weight all the while treating him with surprising gentleness.

Rodney disconnected the wormhole, reset the dialling sequence for the Alpha site before answering the Satedan, "Lieutenant Wilkinson and Private Bailey are in the upper jumper bay. They said they'd go down to Lorne's location and check on him but we've not heard back from them."

The Stargates last chevron locked into place, the wormhole flowed around the Stargate before settling into a shimmering puddle. "Alpha site locked," Rodney confirmed.

"Go!" Ronon ordered the Marines carrying Sheppard. He watched as they disappeared into the Stargate, hoping Dr Keller would be ready.

Ronon divided up the remaining Marines, ordering one team to aid Lieutenant Marks team at the stairwell. As Teyla reappeared at his side he activated his radio, calling out for Lieutenant Wilkinson. Moments later the young Lieutenant answered him.

"Sir, I can't really talk right now, we've got Wraith incoming," Wilkinson shouted.

"McKay, are the transporters working?" Ronon urgently demanded.

"No, we disabled them in case the Wraith overtook us."

"Can you re-activate them? We'll need to get to the upper jumper bay, help out Wilkinson and get Lorne down to Carson!"

"Give me a minute," Rodney replied.

"Banks, you stay and help McKay. Teyla you okay?" Ronon had seen her grimace and knew it was nothing to do with Sheppard being injured but her ability to sense the Wraith.

"I'm fine, a little groggy. I will be fine,"

Ronon headed to the transporter stopping mid stride. He turned back to face Rodney and added, "anyone ask Todd what he wanted in an hour?"

* * *

Lieutenant Stephen Wilkinson felt the explosion, he was thrown off his feet, to the floor of the upper puddle jumper bay. He landed with a grunt, the P90 around his body smacking into his chest. He groaned and rolled over onto his back. He mentally shook his head, _was that a grenade? _He thought. "Bailey!" he yelled his voice edged with a hint of fear having momentarily forgotten he wasn't alone anymore. He shot bolt upright and scanned the room for the man. He saw the dazed private begin to sit upright and shake his head.

"Lieutenant, was that …"

"Grenade," Wilkinson cut in. "Wraith must be nearby. Though, not sure if that was one of ours or one of theirs," Wilkinson rose to his feet, activating his radio as he did. "Major Lorne, do you read?" There was no comeback, no static just nothing. He repeated himself over and over, silence just followed. He'd been ordered to stay put and he would follow those orders until told otherwise, he really hoped he was going to be told otherwise real soon.

"Lieutenant Wilkinson, this is Dr McKay, do you read?"

Wilkinson tapped at his radio surprised to hear the scientist calling him, "Lieutenant Wilkinson here, Dr McKay."

"I need you and Bailey to go down to the stairwell, see if you can help Major Lorne, he's badly wounded. An explosion just ripped through the stairwell destroying our path to him. Marines have been killed and there maybe Wraith inside too."

"Yes, Sir," Wilkinson checked his P90, he had grenades, a block of C4 and extra ammo. Looking at the younger man to his side he said, "you ready, Bailey? The explosion we felt was just below us. Looks like Wraith may be inside, Major Lorne needs our help, he's badly wounded. I need you to keep close, don't get yourself killed, I need all the help I can get."

"Yes, Lieutenant," Bailey answered as he let out a breath to steady himself.

* * *

Major Evan Lorne had two options, fight or flight and he sure as heck wasn't going to run. He finally got to his feet, his back hurt like hell and he was fighting his body to not pass out. He breathed through his nose for fear if he didn't clamp his mouth shut, he'd cry out from the pain. Giving the Wraith a warning, he was there. He wasn't overly sure they hadn't already heard him on the radio but as they hadn't come through yet he couldn't be sure. He edged himself back as far as he could, which wasn't far seeing as the stairwell behind him had just given way. He'd toed at the P90 strap on the floor, using his foot to lift it higher for him to reach. He knew he was incapable of staying alert and bending over. He was pretty sure his back was peppered with shrapnel or at the very least the shrapnel had torn his back to pieces. He had a pretty good idea that not only was his back hurt but his face and scalp too. Not to mention his left arm was not facing the way it should. Either way, he wasn't going to be useful for long. Evans radio suddenly squawked into life he could hear Lieutenant Wilkinson calling out for him. He daren't answer the man for fear of the Wraith hearing. He'd notified McKay of what had happened as protocol. Now he needed radio silence.

* * *

The Wraith had listened to the slaughter from the grenade it had thrown into the tower. It didn't please him to hear the screams of men dying or the sound of metal screeching as it fell away. It felt nothing, it wasn't designed to feel. It was waiting to hear if anything had survived. It understood it needed to be secure for it to climb into the window and begin its assault. It waited for the carnage to settle before it began to climb. It finally grasped the jagged pieces of glass still remaining within the window sill and plucked them from the structure, tossing the glass away from the drones below. Its blood, blue, oozed, it felt nothing from the cuts the glass had caused. Finally, it grasped the empty window sill and began to hoist itself in through the window.

* * *

Lieutenant Wilkinson began to descend the jumper bay stairwell. Slowly and cautiously he took the safety catch off the P90 and raised the gun ready to fire should he need to. He heard the footfall behind him coming from Bailey. The only sounds to be heard were metal groaning. The decimation caused by the grenade became more evident the further forward he stepped. The stairwell was full of dust, his eyes stung. He shook his head bringing his concentration back to what laid before him. He edged further down the stairwell; he saw where the explosion had ripped away the remaining stairwell. He couldn't make out Major Lorne at first and was hesitant to call out for the man. It was eerily quiet; in the distance he could just about hear the sound of rapid P90 fire coming from a fire fight below. He finally stepped onto the gantry and waited for Bailey to join him. Wilkinson brought his fist to head height ordering the younger man to stay put. He raised two fingers to his eyes and indicated around the corner of the wall behind them, he was going to check for Wraith.

Private Bailey nodded, he was happy to stay put, this was his first encounter with the Wraith. He watched as the Lieutenant crouched and silently peeked around the corner of the wall.

Wilkinson began to stand and beckoned the Marine to follow. As they inched further down the gantry Wilkinson could see a broken window, he saw a hand plucking at the glass surrounding the window sill. He was about to open fire when he saw just passed the window the figure of Major Lorne. He was hurt, badly, he could see the Major was in trouble just trying to stand. He tapped his radio twice watching for Lorne to hear the tapping.

Major Lorne heard the two taps in his ear. It was usually an acknowledgement for radio silence, he was momentarily confused. He spotted the two Marines to one side further back down the gantry leading to the top of the jumper bay. He could have laughed with relief but he held himself together, just. The last thing he wanted was another two lives on his conscious. He tapped the radio twice, signalling the men he understood they were there and to wait.

The Wraith grabbed at the window sill, the glass removed it got purchase and began to pull itself inside. It had no weapon drawn, it was bait, see if any of the humans survived.

Wilkinson heard the double-tap as he watched Major Lorne spot them and acknowledge them. A movement caught his eye, he looked back at the broken window. A pair of arms grasped the window frame. It pulled itself up until the deathly grey mask of a drone surrounded by knotted white hair appeared. Without hesitation the Lieutenant aimed his P90 at the drone and fired causing the wraith to lose its hold and fall.

The transporter doors opened, Ronon, Teyla and the Marines poured out into the upper jumper bay. P90 fire echoed from the gantries below. Ronon took point, his particle magnum was set to kill. Moving with stealth and speed they finally reached the lower gantry. It was evident the two young Marines were cutting down any Wraith who tried to enter the window. He called out to the two men before him.

Wilkinson and Bailey stopped firing their P90's and smiled at the sound of Ronon Dex and help. They watched as Ronon raised his weapon and aimed it directly at the window they'd been firing at.

"I'm going to get Major Lorne, cover me. Try not to shoot at either of us."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant & Lt. Wilkinson. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat. (Just a little graphic not sure T would be OK)**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**AU Stargate Atlantis **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated. It's nice to know people like the story.**

**The discussion between Todd & McKay concerns a previous rescue mission of our favourite team within my own story The Cell, not to the show.**

* * *

Ronon aimed his particle gun towards the empty window, he waited and watched as the next drone began to climb through the opening. He began to slowly walk down the gantry his weapons' aim never wavering from the climbing drone. Once the drone was almost half inside the tower, it reached around its back and grabbed at something. Instantly recognizing what it had reached for, Ronon fired his gun twice in rapid succession. The sheer force of his weapon's energy blast pushed the now dead drone backward still clutching the grenade as it fell. Ronon didn't wait to see if another drone would replace the fallen one. He sprinted the short distance to Lorne side, "Lorne?"

Lorne had never been so relieved to see Ronon. He knew if he couldn't manage to move, Ronon would move him, easily, "Hey," was all he could manage in reply.

"How bad?" Ronon asked as he tried to ascertain all the injuries for himself.

Evan's ears still rang from the sounds of the earlier grenade but he could just about make out Ronon's low bass voice. "Ba…ck's b…ad," he groaned and swayed slightly before adding, "arm, might be … broke…n."

Ronon nodded looking at the misshapen arm. "Think it's safe to say you're gonna need help."

Lorne would have laughed at the statement but to do so would've been too much effort. He was struggling to remain alert swaying toward Ronon.

Ronon moved in closer to Lorne, watching as he staggered slightly. Lifting him was going to hurt like hell but it was the quickest way to get the man to safety. "It's gonna hurt, a lot, you know that, right?"

Lorne swallowed the pain and nodded. Part of him hoped he'd pass out rather than feel every inch of his rescue.

Ronon used the moment of holstering his blaster to steel himself before he bent over and lifted the Major using a fireman's carry to place him onto his broad shoulder. Ronon adjusted his heavy load trying to ignore the pain-filled cries coming from Evan as he turned to make eye contact with Teyla on the gantry.

With a short nod, Teyla acknowledged Ronon. "Hold your fire," she shouted to the Marines around her. Looking across to Ronon she cried out. "Go!" Teyla watched out the corner of her eye for the for the large Satedan to pass her before she opened fire at the next drone.

* * *

Ronon headed straight for the transporter, stepping inside he realized Lorne was no longer making any noise. Lorne was limp which meant he'd either passed out through pain or worse. He wasn't sure which all he knew was he needed to get Lorne to Carson and quick.

Ronon burst out of the transporter desperate to find Carson. Seeing the man, he headed straight for him almost bowling him over as he did. "He's hurt bad, Doc. His back's torn, his arms pretty messed up too."

"Set him down here, on his front, son," Carson ordered, searching his backpack for bandages and Morphine.

Ronon left Carson to deal with Lorne. He moved swiftly back into the gate room and to McKay. "Have you contacted Todd yet?"

"No, we still have a few minutes."

"_McKay_, contact them. Find out what they want. Last thing we need is to survive this for Todd to blow up Atlantis. While you do that, I'll go see Lieutenant Marks, see what we can do."

"What about Teyla and the jumper bay?" McKay queried.

"Left Teyla and a few Marines up there, only one point of entry they should be able to cope. Need to stem the invasion from below. "

* * *

McKay watched as Ronon disappeared toward the lower stairwell, a wave of relief rushed over him at having the Satedan there to organize the ground assault. He just wasn't too sure how he was going to handle the next part, Todd. He wished he was at the Alpha site waiting to hear the news of the assault instead of being stuck in the middle of it just for once. Bringing himself out of his malaise, the physicists began to enter the Morse code into the previously secured channel.

\- ... .. ... / .. ... / .- - .-.. .- -. - .. ... -..- / .- . / -. . . -.. / - - / ... .-. . .- -.- / - - / - - -.. -..

Rodney waited, growing in agitation, he'd always left Sheppard or Woolsey to deal with the Wraith.

The navigator of the Hive ship Ardaseer noted the incoming transition. Calling out for his Commander. "We have a message from Atlantis."

"What does it say?"

"They wish to speak to you."

"Very well, make sure the channel is secure," the Commander ordered.

The navigator nodded and sent the message back to Atlantis.

.- - .-.. .- -. - .. ... -..- / .- . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / ... .-. . .- -.-

"They're actually willing to talk," Rodney grinned broadly. He began to try to appease the Hive above in Orbit, with no real idea how to appease a Hive.

-.- - ..- / ... .- .. -.. / .- . / ... .- -.. / .- -. / ... - ..- .-. -..- / .- ... .- - / ... .- .-. .-. . -. ... / .- ..-. - . .-. .- .- .-. -.. ... ..-.. / .- . .-. .-. . / ... ..- .-. .-. - ... . -.. / - - / -... . / .- .-.. .-.. .. . ... -..- / .- . / ... .- ...- . / .- -. / .- -. .-. . . - . -. - .-.-.-

"The humans sent a response," the navigator responded. "You said we had an hour. What happens afterward? We're supposed to be allies; we have an agreement."

"They're playing for time. They know we want the device. Tell them I will only speak to Sheppard!"

Rodney looked at the line of text which appeared, "Of all the…," he began to fractiously type back.

.. / - - .-.. -.. / -.- - ..- -..- / ... ... . .-. .-. .- .-. -.. / .. ... / - - - / -... .- -.. .-.. -.- / .. -. .- ..- .-. . -.. / .- -. -.. / ..- -. -.. . .-. / ... . -.. .- - .. - -. .-.-.- / .- . .-. .-. . / ..- -. -.. . .-. / .- - - .- -.-. -.- / .-. .. -. ... - / -. - .- / ..-. .-. - - / .- .-. .- .. - ... / -.. .-. - -. . ...

The navigator read the response, "I told you, Sheppard is too badly injured and under sedation. We're under attack right now from drones."

"Huh," Todd responded gruffly. "Open a visual channel."

Rodney waited for the response, tapping the console as a distraction when Amelia called out to him.

"There's a new request for a video feed, Dr McKay," Banks called out as she watched the grainy image become stable once again.

Rodney joined Banks beside the screen waiting for the image of Todd to appear.

"Dr McKay, why do you try to play me as a fool. Have I not shown my… commitment?" bellowed an angry, far too grainy Todd.

"Actually, no," McKay replied nervously, before adding, "yes, you destroyed the other Hive intent on killing us but you've left the rest of that Hives' drones to attack us. There's no guarantee we'll survive so whatever you want from us is probably going to end up destroyed too judging by the number of explosions going on!"

"Be careful, doctor. My loyalty only goes so far. I think I've been very considerate. Who's in charge if not Sheppard, Woolsey?" Todd demanded.

"We're under attack …"

"If you cannot fend off a simple drone ground attack then maybe you shouldn't be in the Pegasus galaxy!"

"Seriously!" Rodney screeched, incensed at the Wraith.

"Why don't you tell us what you need and may we can work together?" Banks interrupted hoping to calm the situation down. "Our leader, Mr Woolsey is off-world. At a secure site in case Atlantis falls. There's just the military here, so you have us or nothing."

Todd listened to the woman, his head turning slightly in surprise. "It would seem you are most vulnerable then?"

"We have a self-destruct which is ready to be activated should we need to," Rodney quickly added hoping the threat of total destruction by themselves would show Todd they'd be prepared to die before allowing the Wraith to take the city.

"The tracker, I want it!" Todd growled, finally admitting the reason for their presence.

"The EMP device?" Rodney snapped. "Well, we don't have it! It was destroyed when we lost the Eastern Pier," the physicist quickly explained hoping Todd wouldn't see through his lie.

Amelia reached out and touched out the mute button on her console. "Should we admit we no longer have the device, Dr McKay?"

"At least they'll know. It would be worse to survive a Hive attack and a ground assault only to be killed from a Wraith having a tantrum."

Amelia released the mute on the video feed.

"Like I said, the device was destroyed quite ironically enough by the Wraith." Rodney continued.

"I do not have tantrums, Dr McKay," Todd growled.

Rodney stood nonplussed for a moment before the realization came to him, "Of course, you read lips too. You know while we're being chatty. Any chance you care to explain how you destroyed the other Hive's shields?"

"You're stalling, McKay but as you asked, the last time I was on Atlantis was to help Zelenka with the pass-code generator needed to rescue your team from yet _another _Hive. I may have remembered parts of its design." Todd chuckled.

"You stole my idea!" Rodney squawked indignantly.

"Hmmm" was the only response in return. "It appears then Dr McKay we are at an impasse, you are of no use to me anymore not without the tracker."

"You're not going to kill us, are you?" queried Rodney nervously.

"I haven't decided yet!" Todd roared.

* * *

Richard Woolsey paced the floor within his makeshift office, in reality it was no more than a small portable military tent with a pull-out desk and filing cabinet. Finally losing patience with the confined space he headed out of the tent and towards the field hospital. Stepping into the medical tent he watched a great flurry of activity play out before him. They were in the process of setting up a sterile surgical tent when the Stargate had been activated. They'd managed to get everything together quite quickly when word spread of Colonel Sheppard's injury. Woolsey searched for the familiar face of Dr Keller. He needed an update on Colonel Sheppard. The nurses moved back and forth preparing for the unknown to happen bringing with it the wounded.

"Mr Woolsey?"

Richard heard his name being called and spun around to face the familiar voice behind him, "Dr Grant, is everything alright?"

"Mr Woolsey, there is a small tent beside the hospital, we're all waiting for news there. Would you like to join us?"

Richard smiled, "Thank you, but I was hoping Dr Keller would give me an update on Colonel Sheppard."

Orla nodded, "She asked us to wait in the tent, the hospital is preparing for incoming just in case."

"Mr Woolsey, can I help you?" a kind but weary voice asked.

Woolsey turned to find Dr Jennifer Keller standing beside him. "Doctor, I just …"

"You just want to know about Colonel Sheppard, I know. Everybody wants to know," she smiled, she understood how much the Colonel meant to so many people. "All I can tell you is that he's being prepped for surgery as we speak. I need to do a full debridement of his wound before we can do anything else. We're waiting on the results of his scans then we will take it from there. Maybe you would like to join the others waiting?"

"Of course, thank you." Richard gave a tight smile before following the scientist out of the field hospital.

* * *

Ronon reached the lower stairwell, the fight still raging, he aimed his particle weapon at the approaching drones and fired, easily picking off the immediate threats.

Lieutenant Marks head whipped around a huge smile splayed across his face, he knew of only one person with a weapon that deadly. The cavalry was actually here. Turning back to face the drones, he ducked just in time as a bright blue energy blast hit the wall above his head.

Ronon pushed his way down to come alongside Lieutenant Marks. "I'll try to get down further pick the drones off before they get too high that way the others can get a better aim at them."

"Wait, there can't be much more surely, only five darts landed, the sixth was destroyed?"

"Darts are troop carriers also," Ronon dryly replied. He watched as the Lieutenant's face dropped in horror.

"We're totally outnumbered, aren't we? This can't be won, can it?" Marks answered sounding defeated.

"Of course, it can!" Ronon growled as he leaned in further to the Lieutenant. "Don't let the other men hear you sound defeated. Get up and fight until you can't fight anymore, then get up again!" He grabbed at Marks TAC Vest and hauled the man to his feet, before he started his descent further down the stairwell, not stopping until he reached the last two Marines. Aiming his gun at the incoming drones, he fired repeatedly, cutting down the bodies as they appeared.

The two young Marines beside Ronon stopped firing and began to reload their P90's. As they frantically tried to reload the magazines into their guns, their hands sweaty and shaking from so much fighting the Satedan beside them roared at them, "get down!" The Marines instantly hit the stairs magazines dropped as the wall beside them became pockmarked and exploded from the blasts fired by the drone blasters.

Drones moved further into the tower; they began to be cut down by the particle weapon the human used but the man couldn't get at them all. They began to fire at the nearest humans, trying to get a foothold all the while climbing over their fallen soldiers. The drone blasted at the humans reloading trying to catch them unaware. They moved just in time but it allowed the drone to move up higher. It released a blast once more, this time catching one of the Marines. The human fell, it released more blasts trying to use sheer brute force.

The second energy blast caught the Marine nearest the wall, he didn't stand a chance, he was dead the moment the blast hit him. He slumped down the stairwell his comrade stunned momentarily. Ronon shouted at the man beside him to start firing. They were beginning to be overwhelmed. He was able to cut down the nearest but the drones were forcing their way through by sheer numbers. He grabbed at the Marines TAC's vest to get his attention back to the fight and not the dead man beside him. It was then he saw the grey arms of a drone reach for the young Marine. Ronon raised his gun and fired point-blank into the drone but in doing so, he left himself vulnerable. Despite the P90 firing he could hear going on around him one drone had used the momentary human show of emotion caused by the Marine's death to lurch forward and to grab at Ronon. He felt the cold, strong vice grip of a drone about his wrist the other knocked the particle gun from Ronon's hand.

Ronon grabbed at a knife holstered on the belt he wore. It was a savage-looking hunting knife. The drone struggled to grab at the Satedans' other wrist, which held the knife. A struggle ensued, both strong, matched in height and breadth as well as determination. Ronon had no intention of dying, he'd promised Orla and the baby he'd be back. The thought of her and their baby gave him the extra boost of determination needed to bring down the knife slashing at the drone's chest as he did, only just injuring it. Bringing his arm back up in one swift motion as the drone realized it was injured Ronon roared, his face contorted by pure hatred as he brought the knife down and into the throat of the drone. He fought to add his weight to the knife embedding it to the hilt.

The drone felt the blade enter its throat and knew it would die. It did the only thing left it could. Without releasing its hold on the human, it used all its remaining strength in one last attempt to eliminate the human.

Ronon felt the drone turn him, he tried in turn to move the drone over so he could avoid the stairwell railings but the space was limited. The drone wasn't fighting so much as determined to push him over to railings with it. He felt the railing dig into his back, the weight of the drone. He could feel himself being pushed further and further as the drone acted as a dead weight to topple the Satedan over and into the massive drop below.

Lieutenant Marks had watched as the drone fought with Ronon; they were too close for him to use his P90. He'd grabbed at the knife on his belt and tried to get further down the stairwell to reach the Specialist, but the man was there one moment fighting a drone and the next moment, they were both gone.

TBC ... Reviews always loved.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant & Lt. Wilkinson. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**AU Stargate Atlantis **

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated. It's nice to know people like the story.**

**The discussion between Todd & McKay concerns a previous rescue mission of our favourite team within my own story The Cell, not to the show.**

* * *

"Rodney!" Carson hollered as he entered the gate room. "I need you to re-dial the Alpha site, we need to move Major Lorne, urgently!"

"I'm sorry Carson, but we can't, not yet," McKay answered wearily.

"I don't think you understand, Rodney. Major Lorne has very serious injuries to his back from that grenade. If any of the shrapnel moves anywhere near his spine, he could very well end up paralysed. That's if he doesn't die from blood loss and shock. Not to mention his arm …"

"Carson! There's a huge battle going on in case it slipped your notice! Say I dial the gate, which four Marines do you want me to take and from which fight, to move him? Use four Marines to move him to save one man? We need all the Marines we have! We can't risk letting the Wraith get to the Alpha site or to anywhere else. I'm sorry, I really am. If and that's a really huge if, we survive all this, I promise to help you get Lorne to safety."

Carson looked sheepishly down at the floor, he understood all too well there was a battle raging. He'd hoped with the arrival of Ronon and Teyla it had meant the battle was turning, he could start to really save some the injured.

* * *

Teyla burst out of the transporter, running across the corridor into the gate room she came to a stop beside McKay and Beckett. "Rodney, Carson, the battle may just be won yet!" she beamed.

"What do you mean?" Rodney replied anxiously.

"There are far less drones climbing the tower now, in fact, I have left Lieutenant Wilkinson, Private Bailey and Private Jones to deal with the few that remain. The rest followed me down. I will join them at the stairwell with Ronon and Lieutenant Marks. We shall overcome the Wraith; our home will…" Teyla's rejoicing was brought to a sudden stop by the shocking roar which came from the fight taking place within the stairwell.

"_RONON! …you sons of bitches!" _bellowed Lieutenant Marks.

The sounds of P90 fire seemed to stop instantly. The sudden quietness, whilst no more than seconds reigned confusion upon all those who'd not witnessed the Warrior's fall. The resumption of P90 gunfire felt thunderous almost as though it had started with a renewed vigour.

Teyla felt the hairs on her nape stand on end, her instincts telling her something was very wrong. She ran headlong towards the stairwell, coming to stop beside a young Marine. The Marine instantly recognised Teyla as part of SG-1, a teammate of the Satedan lying below. He tried to grab onto the Athosian's arms. "You shouldn't …" was all he managed to say before Teyla wrangled herself free and lent over the railings.

As soon as the Marine tried to stop Teyla from looking over the stairwell she knew Ronon would be below. Steeling herself, she edged nearer the railings and peered over, he was there, motionless. One leg laid twisted, his upper body twisting in the opposite direction. She saw the blood seeping from under him, his eyes closed. "_RONON!"_ she screamed. She began to tremble, he was her little brother, he couldn't be gone. Tears began to stream down her face. She felt hands clasp onto her upper arms, trying to squirm from the hands holding her she only quieted when she heard his voice.

"Come with me, lassie," Beckett tried to quietly cajole.

"NO! NO! I will not leave him there. They will die for what they have done to him," she screamed hysterically finally twisting out of Carson's hold. She tried to wipe at the tears falling with the sleeve of her jacket. Breathing heavily, Teyla regained control of herself once more. Taking a deep breath, she turned and ducked down past the Marine atop the stairwell and weaved her way down to Lieutenant Marks and joined in with the Marine unloading her P90 into the never-ending drones.

Carson dared to lean over the edge of the railing, instantly spotting Ronon. He watched for any sign of life but the man lay motionless looking like a discarded rag-doll. He quickly glanced around the stairwell trying to judge if such a high fall could even be considered survivable, it was nearly ten feet high. He resolutely pushed himself away as the tears pricked at his eyes unable to think of a way to get to the man. He slowly walked away entering the gate room, he came to a halt beside McKay at his console feeling utterly deflated.

"Carson?" Rodney said, his voice edged with fear.

"It's Ronon … I think … I think Ronon's … dead. He looks, dead. But I can't get to him and the height of that fall is nearly ten feet." Carson muttered. He'd given bad news to people in the past even here on Atlantis but this was different, it was personal. He'd grown fond of the big man, ever since he'd removed the ex-runner's tracker. He'd spent many a night bandaging Ronon and Sheppard, berating them both for their sparring antics.

"What …what are you saying? No, no, that can't be right, he's Ronon. He's invincible just ask Sheppard. He always wins the fight!"Rodney uttered in disbelief. "Carson, are you sure. He can't be gone. He just got here, we, we, we asked him to help us. How can he be dead, if he's gone, then what do we do?"

"I don't know Rodney, I really don't."

* * *

"I've debrided the wound, sutured the bleeding vessels and repaired what muscle tissue I could," Dr Keller announced to the group of people standing before her. "He's not out of the woods yet, not by a long way. He's showing signs of an infection. We've given him a broad-spectrum antibiotic, for now that's all we can do. If and I mean if, not when, but if he survives. He'll need more surgery on that shoulder and in the future a lot of physical therapy."

"But he has survived so far," Woolsey added, trying to keep positive.

"He's been incredibly lucky to survive. I've never seen anyone in my infirmary who has survived a Wraith blast until today."

"Nevertheless, Dr Keller, Colonel Sheppard has and for that we must be grateful. Thank you for your good work," Woolsey smiled, turning to face the others gathered around he said, "and now people, it's time to get back to work. We may be called upon at any time by Atlantis."

* * *

Lieutenant Marks grasped the last C4 block within his TAC vest, pulling it out he searched for the detonator.

Teyla watched as the C4 appeared in Marks hand, she grabbed at it shouting, "NO, Ronon is down there. We do not know he is dead. If there is even the slightest chance, he survived the fall, I will not let you kill him with C4. Besides this stairwell will not survive another explosion!"

"I get it, I really do but we need to stop the drones once and for all."

"Not this way!" Teyla demanded.

Marks conceded, if there was a chance for Ronon. He placed the C4 back into his TAC vest, "We'll do it your way, for now!"

The transporter doors opened, Lieutenant Wilkinson and Private Jones appeared grinning as they quickly headed to the stairwell to join in the fight. Wilkinson shouted out for Lieutenant Marks, "Lieutenant Marks, the upper jumper bay has been secured, Sir. No more drones climbing the tower," he beamed, "I left …" Wilkinson stopped speaking; his attention caught by the sight of Ronon Dex. He dragged his eyes away from the man he'd come to know as a friend as well as a teacher, unable to comprehend what his brain was telling him. Looking back across to Marks he continued, "I left Bailey to keep watch, Sir. Thought you'd need the help."

* * *

"Open a secure channel to Atlantis," Todd demanded.

The navigator of the Ardaseer secured the channel and waited for Atlantis' response.

"The Ardaseer is requesting a secure channel to talk," Banks called out to a distracted McKay.

"What? Ugh, put them through."

"Atlantis, I see a significant drop in drones, you are winning your assault?" Todd teased.

"We are? It doesn't feel like it."

"Come now, why so glum. You'll be back to working order in no time."

"What is it you want? We don't have the device I already told you that," Rodney angrily griped.

"Atlantis still owes me for the Hive. I may need some of your…" Todd unsure how to phrase his demand said, "talents?"

"What?"

"Your scientific abilities, doctor! The device we used to remove the Hive's shield was a combination of your technology and the element Therum. We do not have access to any Naquadah mines in the Pegasus galaxy. Instead we mined Therum, it's a poor substitute. It does the job but only just. There are a few Therum mines on certain worlds, mainly Wraith controlled worlds. Help me to get the best energy from this element and I think we can call your debt paid."

"We have to live first but yes, I suppose. Though you're not getting access to any more of the database!"

"The Hive will remain in orbit to ensure your victory, doctor."

"You're going to kill the drones?"

"No, I meant we will merely be watching."

* * *

Teyla watched as the drone collapsed into the heap of Wraith bodies below it. Quickly reloading her P90 she readied herself to take down the next drone. None appeared. Teyla looked up from the scope and waited. Nothing happened, no more drones appeared. She turned to face Lieutenant Marks, realizing she was holding her breath she exhaled and kept her P90 aimed at the entrance below. All the P90's ceased firing, the quiet was chilling.

Lieutenant Marks stood up and edged himself further down the stairwell. He couldn't be sure the drones weren't trying a different tactic. He'd always thought their mental abilities limited to taking and following orders but could they actually be capable of independent thought? As he neared the edge of the staircase itself, he fired random bullets into the prone drone bodies below. No movement, nothing. The silence was unnerving, nobody spoke. He carefully took the knife from his thigh holster, looming over the nearest drone he began to randomly stab at the drone bodies waiting for a flinch anything to prove this was a hoax and the battle wasn't quite over. Nothing, he turned to face the Marines behind him. "Be ready, I'm going down," he crept further down until his boot touched the back of a fallen drone. Willing himself to act, what was it Ronon had said? "_Don't let the other men hear you sound defeated. Get up and fight until you can't fight anymore, then get up again!" _It wasn't that he wasn't brave but he was responsible for the remaining Marines and civilians. With his one foot on the drone's back he pushed himself up and slowly began to stand. Placing his next foot on the dead drone beside him. Finally, he let go of the breath he was holding. Cautiously he began to descend the drone heap, randomly stabbing out at a body for reassurance. He lowered himself slightly looking at the slope of bodies before him. He needed to get to floor, he thought about leaping, he wasn't afraid of heights. However, being a decent human being, he was astutely aware he was manoeuvring over and on top of bodies albeit Wraith bodies. Below were even more bodies and body parts.

Marks stepped forward deciding he no alternative but to jump; it wouldn't be pleasant but he couldn't stand where he was all day. Reading himself to jump he didn't notice the grey strong hand clasp about his ankle, the surprise knocking him off guard. He fell forward and down the drone slope, rolling, not stopping until he'd reached the bottom of the inhumane slope.

To Teyla's surprise and horror, she'd noticed a drone's hand clamp onto Marks boot when he hesitated, but not time to warn him. She automatically brought her P90 up to aim and fire at the drone when she heard a single shot. It came from behind her, turning she saw the Marine, Lieutenant Wilkinson, still aiming his P90 waiting for further movement.

Teyla watched as Marks landed in a heap below. She watched as he got to his knees. That was when she saw movement, a slight turn of a torso. A feeding hand latching onto Marks, he screamed in agony as the wounded drone began to feed. This time she reacted quicker. Aiming at the drone, she fired her P90 and watched as it detached itself from the Lieutenant falling back into the heap.

Teyla didn't wait for the rest of the Marines to move; she quickly barged her way past and down the slope of bodies. She slipped and rolled down the bodies, landing against the injured Lieutenant with a grunt. Righting herself quickly, she grabbed at the hurt Marine. He was alive, life had been drained from the once youthful face. He'd aged, not much, but enough to show a few lines about his eyes and a spattering of grey within the hairs at his temples. "Be still, you will live. It hurts I know; we will get you to Dr Beckett."

"Check, entry," was all Marks could utter through the pain wrecking his body.

Teyla understood his meaning, check for more drones. She turned to the Marines to see they'd already begun to descent too. "Check the entry point and along the tower for drones," she ordered. She spun back to the Lieutenant. "You will be fine; I _need_ to help the others; I will be back." The Anthosian got to her feet and joined the Marines in search of any rogue drones.

Satisfied the Marines were back in control, Teyla moved past Lieutenant Marks who'd been joined by another Marine trying offer words of comfort. She looked down at the smaller slope which led to Ronon's body. Teyla began to climb down over the debris, limbs and other things until she eventually reached his side. Looking around she saw what he'd landed on. Twisted bodies, limbs and debris from the earlier explosions. She was fearful, she didn't want to touch him in case her worst fears came true but she had to know. Stealing herself she reached out and placed her fingers on Ronon's neck, begging the Ancients to let her feel the pulse of life beneath her fingers.

**TBC ... **Please review


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - I do not own SGA or its characters. I do own Orla Grant & Lt. Wilkinson. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Rating - M for violence & threat.**

**A/N - Thank you to bailey1ak for being a great Beta and friend.**

**AU Stargate Atlantis – Ronon/OC**

**Thank you for all the reviews, they are so greatly appreciated. It's nice to know people like the story.**

**The information concerning a pass-code generator concerns a previous rescue mission of our favourite team within my own story The Cell, not to the show.**

* * *

Carson re-checked Lorne's pulse, it was weak, but it was there. He'd regained consciousness shortly after Ronon had laid him on the floor. There was little Carson could do for the pain that racked Lorne's body but administer a vial of Morphine. He hoped it would be enough to render the Major unconscious. He only had two Morphine vials left, then he could nothing more for anyone's pain. Beckett gently checked Lorne's back again, it was a mess of shrapnel. He'd stemmed the bleeding as best as he could but the blood loss was great and he feared they'd lose the Major to shock. Something made Carson stop his inspection. It had gone quiet, everything had gone quiet, silence, _what now? _he thought.

"Why have they stopped?" McKay called out to nobody in particular.

"Probably reloading?" Banks replied.

"All of them?"

"Rodney?" Carson called out.

"I don't know," McKay quickly replied. He tapped at his radio bringing it to life. "Teyla, this is McKay, can you hear me? What's happening?"

* * *

Her hand trembled as she tentatively reached across to touch Ronon's neck, would she find a pulse? Or would there be nothing? Pursing her lips together she braced herself and placed her two trembling fingers upon his neck. she sobbed, letting go of the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding the whole time. It was so very weak, no more than a flutter really but it was there, life. She knelt down so she could whisper into his ear, "do not let go Ronon. Orla and the baby need you; I need you and John would never forgive you if you died!" She placed her forehead to his temple gently praying to the Ancestors to keep him alive. Abruptly, her radio burst into life, she could hear Rodney. With a shaking hand she activated her radio, "Rodney, please get Dr Beckett. Ronon… he has a pulse. It is very weak but it is there, please!"

"What's happening, why have you stopped firing?"

"It is over, the drones are dead. Rodney, please, send Dr Beckett immediately."

"It's over, the drones, they're all gone. We won! I always knew we would!" Rodney beamed excitedly. "Carson!" he yelled, "Teyla's with Ronon, he has a pulse, albeit very weak, she's asking for you," McKay stated. Turning to look at Banks he couldn't hide his relief, "the big guy's alive and we won!"

Amelia smiled, not before the relief of the situation hit her and she collapsed into the chair beside her console exclaiming, "thank god!"

* * *

Carson hurried down the stairwell, clutching the medical bag with the few remaining supplies closely. He carefully edged himself down the slope, trying not to think about what he was actually stepping on and how they'd once been living creatures too. Eventually he approached Teyla, she had Lieutenant Marks beside her. Looking at him Carson couldn't hide his surprise at the man sudden ageing. "What happened?"

"A drone attacked the Lieutenant, we managed to kill it but not before it fed upon him. He is in great pain, but he will survive thankfully," Teyla explained as she gave Marks a reassuring smile. "I fear however, Ronon is in more need of your assistance right now, Carson."

Carson nodded, "I'll come back to you Lieutenant, try not to move about too much it will help reduced the pain, OK?" he waited for the acknowledgement from Marks before turning his attention back to Teyla. "Right, let's take a look at the big man. You didn't move him, did you?"

"No."

"Good, lass," Carson moved to sit beside Ronon searching for his pulse, he felt it weak beneath his fingers. He swiftly glanced over Ronon's body trying to assess the worst of damage visible. Ronon's right leg was twisted unnaturally, he moved to examine the leg instantly seeing it was broken. Carson realized he would need more than the few vials of Morphine and a few bandages from his medical kit if he was to save Ronon's life

"Rodney, I'm here with Teyla," Carson relayed into his comm. "Ronon needs urgent medical attention. Please dial the Alpha site. I need doctors, drugs, medical teams, equipment and the scanners all back into the infirmary stat! Aside from Ronon and Lorne, we have other people needing medical attention including Lieutenant Marks who's been fed upon!" Carson surveyed quickly the surrounding area which was covered with fallen debris. His gaze fell upon the transporter doors blocked by rubble, metal girders and drone pieces. He looked back at Teyla, "Teyla, I can't risk moving Ronon until a full medical team get here. If he hasn't already been paralyzed by the fall then us moving him with a spinal or neck injury could paralyze him. Can you stay with him, make sure nobody moves him or if he comes around that he stays completely still?"

"Of course. What about his leg?"

"It's broken but again, if he has a spinal injury and I move that leg. It could be the last time it moves. As I said, when the team comes, then we can start helping him." Carson stood and looked about for a Marine he could remember the name of. Spotted one he called out, "Lieutenant Wilkinson isn't it?"

Lieutenant Wilkinson turned upon hearing his name called out, he easily spotted Carson. "Dr Beckett, how can I help you, Sir?"

"Can you organize these fine Marines to clear the rubble etc away from those transporter doors back there?" He said pointing at the almost hidden doors to one side of the stairwell. "I don't want to have to move Ronon further than I need to and that transporter can get me close to the infirmary,"

"Sure thing, Doctor Beckett," Wilkinson replied before he swiftly moved away calling out the names of Marines he wanted.

Carson turned his attention back to Ronon. Kneeling beside the man he reached inside his medical bag for a sterile cloth he began to wipe at the blood trail coming from Ronon's' mouth. He gently began to move his hands over Ronon examining again trying to find anything to indicate an injury he couldn't see. He gently moved past the broken leg, sighing he couldn't risk examining him too firmly. He leaned down and in hushed tones whispered in Ronon's ear, "just you hang on big man, I just need to find some extra strong lads to move you. We don't want Orla seeing you down here like this, do we?"

Teyla looked across to where Marks was lying, she stood and moved to the Lieutenant's side. "Lieutenant?"

Marks looked up at Teyla, she looked tired and just a little rumpled. No doubt they all did he thought. "I'm okay," he finally said.

"You are not, being fed upon is not a … it is a painful ordeal," she hoped she'd worded her reassurance properly. "Dr Beckett will see to your chest wound, give you something to ease the pain. You will be alright."

"I know, I am alive, I'm lucky right?" he sighed wearily as his gaze moved back to the injured Satedan. He moved his hand inside his TAC vest and pulled out Ronon's particle gun. He offered it over to Teyla. "Please make sure he gets this back, I'd love to keep it but he'd kick my ass if I tried and I'm too old for that now," he laughed feebly.

* * *

Rodney dialled the Alpha site. As he waited for the chevron's to lock into place, he paced the gate room floor, his nerves were strained. He was exhausted from the day's events. The gate room began to fill with weary looking Marines. Unsure what was happening McKay looked around for anyone who was familiar. He finally noticed Lieutenant Wilkinson and strode to him.

"Wilkinson, isn't it? What's happening?" Rodney nervously asked. He found himself to be a little ashamed that he'd been on away missions with the young Marine but until now he'd never really talked to the man.

"Yes, Dr McKay. I'm trying to organize the Marines we have left. I Need a few Marines to clear the debris blocking the transporter doors in the stairwell. Dr Beckett wants to get Ronon to the infirmary as soon as a medical team can get here and that's his best route. Teyla's with Lieutenant Marks and Ronon. Private Bailey is in the upper jumper bay and two Marines are posted at the base of the tower. We're secure. The rest of us are here to help bring the equipment Doctor Beckett needs back to Atlantis."

"Well, you're not going to the Alpha site without me. I don't want some Marine, no offence Stephen, it is Stephen isn't it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm not having one of you tell Orla that Ronon is lying at the bottom of a stairwell and may well die if we can't get him to the infirmary quickly." Rodney moved to the front of the gathered Marines and looked across at Amelia, "I won't be gone long. Keep the shields up and if you hear anything from Todd, tell him… if he really wants my help, he can wait!"

The last chevrons locked into place the wormhole shot out, twisted on itself then settled back into the Stargate and shimmered. "Let's go!" McKay ordered.

* * *

On the Alpha site Sergeant Andrews had ordered his Marines back to the tree line once more. They watched as the chevrons locked into place. Activating his radio, he called for Major Teldy. "Major Teldy, we have an incoming wormhole."

"Acknowledged, standby," Teldy ordered, she hurried away from the hospital tent she and the Marines had been adding beds just in case any wounded made it to the site. Running towards Woolsey's tent she barged through without any announcement. Teldy hurriedly explained the situation to the Lantean Commander.

"Very well, have a team of Marines back up Sergeant Andrews just in case this isn't a friendly visit." Woolsey ordered as he stood and followed the Major out of the tent. He headed over to the science tent, stepping inside he coughed lightly announcing his entrance. "We have visitors, unknown as yet, please prepare yourselves."

"For what?" Orla asked.

"I don't know…" Woolsey's radio stopped his train of thought.

"Mr Woolsey, Sir. This is Major Teldy. Sir, Dr McKay and a team of Marines have just stepped through the wormhole."

McKay, Teldy and a team of Marines walked briskly toward the Alpha site base camp. McKay's anxiety causing him to keep pace with the Marines without any problem. He kept thinking how to word what he needed say to Orla. Eventually they made it to the camp, he scanned the faces surrounding them. They all wanted to know what was happening but he needed to get to Keller and Orla first.

"Dr McKay, it's good to see you," Woolsey declared with a genuine smile.

McKay came to a stop beside the Lantean leader, "Mr Woolsey, it's over. Atlantis is safe. I'll explain but you need to come with me, we need to find Dr Keller, now," he stated moving hurriedly towards the large medical tent not looking to see if Woolsey had followed.

"Can you not explain anything?" Woolsey asked as he kept pace with the scientist.

"I will but we really need doctors, urgently need doctors," McKay bellowed as he entered the tent. "_Dr Keller! Dr Keller! Dr Keller!"_ he yelled.

"Dr Keller has just finished Colonel Sheppard's surgery and is cleaning up. Is there anything anyone else can do?" Marie offered as she came to stand beside the fractious scientist.

"We need all the medical teams and doctors back on Atlantis, stat!"

"How many wounded?"

"I don't know but…"

"Dr McKay, what's wrong, why are you yelling," Jennifer Keller demanded to know as she appeared from the rear of the tent.

"How's Sheppard?"

"That's it? Your yelling like a mad man to get an update on the Colonel?" she fumed.

"What? No, I mean, yes. I want to know how he is but that's not why I was yelling. We urgently need you and the other doctors back on Atlantis and in Carson's own words, stat! He needs the scanners, medicine and all equipment back. We've a lot of wounded, some seriously injured. I don't know how many are dead."

"Whoa, we can't just up and move everything, moving all this is a major operation."

"Are you defying your CMO? There are men back there dying and some are good friends. Carson can't do anymore than he has. The people who stayed to defend all of you now need you. I'm sorry but they really need you."

"Okay…" Jennifer realizing the situation was dire, switched into doctor mode. "What are the worst injuries, I need to pack supplies and get them to Carson ASAP."

"Major Lorne…," as he began to explain he turned looking about him to see who was present. Noting it was Woolsey, Keller, Marie and Major Teldy only, he continued. "Major Lorne was badly injured in a grenade explosion. He's got shrapnel embedded into all of his back along the spine. He's got cuts to his face and scalp. His arm is all twisted and facing the wrong way. Then there's…" he looked about again to reassure himself Orla wasn't present. "Then there's Ronon. He fell about ten feet onto the debris from earlier explosions. Carson is with him now, he's barely alive and he can't be moved. Lieutenant Marks, was fed upon by a drone. They killed it before it took too many years but he's in pain and shock. There are others too …"

"Oh my god," Keller's hand flew to her mouth.

"I need to make sure Orla hears about Ronon from a friend not by a Marine who knows nothing about either of them,"

"Of course, Dr McKay," Woolsey quietly answered.

* * *

Rodney entered the scientist tent, none of them working. Instead they were huddled in a small group chatting. "So, this is what happens when I go save the world you all stop to gossip?" He joked but his voice betrayed his emotions.

"Rodney?" Zelenka said as he stood and walked toward the physicist.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"No, but in the big scheme of things. I guess, yes, I'm fine. I really need to talk to Orla, alone."

"NO!" Orla cried as her hand flew protectively to touch her unborn child.

"What? No…dammit," Rodney crossed the tent to steer Orla into a nearby chair. "I'm sorry, I just did what I was trying to avoid," he smiled weakly at Orla. "The big guy saved Lorne you know, got himself blown up by a grenade…"

Orla sobbed.

"No, no, Lorne did not Ronon. Ronon had to rescue him and get him to Carson. Then he fought the drones. He's… hurt, it's bad but he's alive and if there's one thing we know about Ronon he's too stubborn to die."

"He's alive, you mean it?"

"Of course, I mean it."

* * *

Teams of Marines and civilians brought the much-needed medicine and medical equipment to the Alpha site Stargate. The only civilians allowed back through and into Atlantis for now were the doctors and medical staff to aid with the injured. The Marines were given the grim task of moving the fallen Marines to the morgue to be prepared and sent back to the SGC by Dr Biro. The scientific staff were needed back afterward to help put Atlantis back into working order. The debris was moved from the stairwell transporters' doors allowing the medical teams to move Ronon to the infirmary followed by Major Lorne and Lieutenant Marks. With the medical scanner back in place, the worst injured were assessed first.

Carson approached Ronon's bed, he'd come around just before the medical teams had arrived back in Atlantis. Although when Carson had asked him about his pain all Ronon could feel was the broken leg. Carson smiled at Orla; she was seated beside Ronon holding his hand. It was clear to see she was tearful but doing her best to not breakdown. "Your results are back in. You've broke your right leg, which we knew about but now all the scans are back, the leg will need to be re-set and for a cast to be placed onto your leg. You sustained a concussion but because you've been lucid and recall memories, you'll be allowed to sleep, although we will be waking you every two hours for the first twenty-four hours so please don't growl at the nurses. As for your back, the scans do show damage around and along the spine. I have no idea how you didn't break your back but you are beyond lucky. The damage is repairable over time and given your broken leg, you're going to be in recovery for up to twelve weeks. For the next few days though I want you to stay laying down and still, no getting out of bed and that's an order Ronon! Once everything is on the mend then you will be assessed for physical therapy. Hopefully you should be back with your team in about three to four months. No arguments, Ronon. You're lucky to even be alive. I'm assuming you want to hold that wee baby when it comes, so do as you are told and you will."

"What about the numbness? Why can't he feel the damage in his spine?" Orla asked her voice unsteady.

"There's too much swelling and bruising right now. As there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage to the spine, neck or his head we're not too worried. Although you'll feel every inch of that fall in the coming days. Don't worry, we'll keep a close eye on Ronon. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"How's Lorne?" Ronon asked.

"He had a lot of shrapnel in his back, it took Dr Keller and I quite a while to remove all the pieces. He managed to dislocate and break his arm at the same time so he'll be with you in physical therapy. Hopefully his hearing will be back to normal soon. Now I really need to go and update Mr Woolsey."

"Thanks, doc," Ronon replied.

"Coming through, mind your feet!" Dr Biro instructed as she navigated the two Marines pushing Colonel Sheppard's bed into and through the infirmary ordering the Marines to move the bed next to Ronon. "Thought you gentlemen might appreciate each other's company."

"Sheppard?" Ronon called out as he tried to sit up to see him.

"Ronon, don't move, you heard Carson," Orla pleaded.

"Seriously Chewie, you fell down the stairs?" Sheppard smirked as he replied knowing fully well just how seriously hurt Ronon had been but his relief it hadn't been worse letting him tease the man.

"I didn't fall down the stairs Sheppard, I was pushed over the railings."

"Thought you were tougher than that."

"At least I wasn't too slow to avoid a blaster."

"I was not slow! It was aimed right at me!" Sheppard's smirk changed to a mock indignation. "Good to see you buddy."

"Same."

"Where's Lorne?" Sheppard asked.

"He's in recovery and doing well," Orla explained.

"Gonna be a full house in here for a while," Sheppard stated before he yawned, his medication kicking in.

"Well, would you look at these lazy bones in bed while the rest of us single handily save Atlantis," McKay beamed as he entered the infirmary, Teyla by his side.

"Single handily?" Teyla questioned with a smile.

"Maybe not single handily but certainly an important part of saving Atlantis. I stopped Todd from blowing us up and saved you two," he grinned as he pointed at the two men in their beds.

"What the hell has Todd got to do with anything?" Sheppard sleepily asked.

"He appeared shortly after the first Hive arrived, in another Hive. He stole my brilliant idea that Zelenka used to create a passcode generator, you know the one they used to rescue us from the Queen's Hive some while back. Anyway, he broke through their shields and destroyed the first Hive. He wanted the EMP device Ronon destroyed. I explained it had been destroyed in the assault by the Wraith. He wasn't overly happy but he needs my help with some tech, so we made an agreement, he wouldn't kill us if I helped him. So, technically I did save all your asses."

"What are they gonna do with all the drone bodies?" Ronon asked.

"The Marines are collecting the bodies and pieces taking them to the mainland via puddle jumpers to be buried," McKay grimly answered.

Teyla watched as Ronon yawned, "I think it is time we let you both get some sleep."

"Sleep … sounds good…" was all Colonel Sheppard could manage as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**A/N - I hope you enjoyed the story, for those who may have wanted more I'd have to killed them all off, maybe one day but for now they're wanted. I have started a new story, the direction this story was meant to go in before whomping took over. I will write a bit before posting as I normally post much more regularly than I have with this one.**_

_**Please review …**_


End file.
